Finding Reality
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: Did Season 6 really happen? No, just no. I'll go with no. This story is A/U and will explore another type of "What if" situation taking us away from Season 6. The characters are not my own; I'm borrowing them to explore this idea.
1. Chapter 1

Her nose twitched. She needed to sneeze, and as she became more aware of that, she could hear the annoying noise in the background. Her alarm. It was time to get up, but wow, she had not slept well. She felt like she could sleep for another few hours. She hated that feeling, the feeling that she had not had a good night's sleep, but she still had to get up for work. She started to reach for her alarm, intent on shutting off the blaring sound. Why was that alarm so annoying this morning? As she started to wake up, she moved her hand, fumbling for her alarm. She knew it was there, but she wasn't hitting it. The bed felt different than it should. An arm touched hers, strong and larger than hers. Andy's hand. She hummed, so grateful he was there, and then she remembered she had, no they had gotten new bedding just over the weekend. He'd moved in three weeks prior, and now that he was here, she had been wondering why she'd fought it so long. Living with Andy was everything she wanted. She'd resisted it for so long, but he made her happy. Getting new bedding over the weekend had just been one step in creating their life together. They'd been blending their homes, starting their lives, and she reminded herself she just needed to get used to this new bedding, bedding Andy had picked for them.

"Sharon? Captain?" she heard, and that had her opening her eyes quickly, at least trying to do so. It was not Andy's voice, and as she grasped the hand, she realized it was not Andy's hand. She knew Andy's hand, and this was not it. Her eyes hurt; it hurt to open them, and for some reason, the light bothered her more than normal. Oh, she couldn't be coming down with a migraine, not now. There was so much to do at work. She had to get to work. She had to be in court; she was needed there this morning. She tried to open her eyes again, and instantly, the light made her grimace. "Captain, can you hear me? Ahh, Sharon, are you awake?"

Who was the voice? It wasn't Andy; it wasn't Rusty, and it wasn't Ricky. Thankfully, she also knew it wasn't Jack. She couldn't place it, but she could tell by the pain she felt in her eyes when she tried to open them that this wasn't a dream. She opened them again. She tried to speak, but as she did, her mouth was dry, and instead, she let out a very dry, rough cough.

"Oh, she's awake, nurse!" Sharon heard and tried to again fully open her eyes. She didn't recognize this person. Where was she? She tried to lift her hand, and it still felt like a dead weight and as she finally almost felt like she was prying her eye open, she saw an unfamiliar surrounding. Where was she?

"Mrs. Raydor, hi," she heard and rolled her head slightly. There was now a woman, one she didn't recognize standing next to the man she didn't recognize. She tried to lift her head, but it was too hard. "Mrs. Raydor, can you hear me? My name is Monique. You're in the hospital. Just relax. The doctor is on his way."

She tried to shake her head slightly, and that hurt. Everything hurt. She groaned, and even that almost hurt. It hurt her throat. She was so thirsty. She tried to lift her arm, and with that, she had a shooting pain running up it. She grimaced, and they must have noticed her facial expression.

"Don't try to do anything right now, Ma'am," she heard from the gentleman standing there. The woman, who said she was a nurse, was checking something, looking at a monitor near the bed. Sharon coughed again, and the man spoke again, "Water? Nurse, okay if I get her some water?"

"Yes, that is fine," she said. You're one of her sons, right?"

"No, ahh, not a relative. I work for her," he explained. Sharon, who had closed her eyes, opened them as she registered his saying that. She tried to look at him, things still a bit hazy without her glasses. Where were her glasses? She didn't recognize this man at all. Who was he? Where was her family? "We've been taking shifts here with her here so long. No one wanted to leave her alone, even for short time periods. We've all just been waiting for her to wake up."

"Andy," she finally coughed out, and even then, she wasn't sure anyone heard her. Someone must have heard her because the man, he looked at her and nodded.

"Right, let me call the lieutenant. Wow, I can't believe you are awake. I mean, it's exactly what everyone has been waiting to happen, but I didn't know it would be on my watch. He's going to kill me he wasn't here."

"Yes, let's alert her family," the nurse said. "They've been here non-stop."

"On it," he nodded, and Sharon again tried to talk, but she only started coughing.

"Let's get you some water," the nurse said, moving to the bed to raise it slightly. Sharon felt better as her position changed; she didn't feel her head was so heavy. She'd been lying at an angle, but sitting up more felt better right now. She tried to turn her head when she head the man speaking again.

"Lieutenant," he smiled into the phone as he started to pace the room. "She's awake. She just woke up. The nurse is here now, and the doc is on his way."

"Andy," she coughed again, not sure it was an audible sound.

"He'll be on his way, Hon," the nurse said. "I don't know all your family, but he's been here nonstop. You've been in a coma now for a long time. I'll have to check my records, but I think it's been almost exactly a month." Sharon's eyes widened, and she tried to open her mouth and move, but the nurse patted her arm to quiet her. "Just relax a few moments. I know it's a shock. Your arm is hurting there where you were shot."

"She's awake and trying to talk, Lieutenant," she heard and tried to turn her head. It was pounding, though, and that was driving her crazy. "Yeah, I know you've been here. I'll tell her you have been here. I'm sure Lieutenant Provenza will have something to say about her waking up when you weren't here" he chuckled. "Okay, yeah, see you soon."

She opened her eyes when she felt movement again by her arm, and she saw this man sit down next to her and take her hand, "Sorry, Captain. I know this is beyond the realm of normal work relations. The lieutenant asked me to sit here with you and hold your hand until he got here. He's been really worried about you; we all have."

"What, what," she said in a very raspy voice and shook her head again.

"What happened? Is that what you are asking right now?"he looked to her.

She gave a slight nod, "Captain, you were shot. Do you remember that? You were sitting in court, you and Chief Taylor. You were both shot. There was a court case. It's been a mess since then, and they weren't sure when you would wake up. From what the lieutenant said, they weren't really sure why you weren't waking up, but the point is you did now. It's good to see you with us, Captain," he flashed a smile.

"Who?" Sharon shook her head again giving him a nod.

"Oh, right," he smiled brightly at her as he leaned closer. She knew she wasn't projecting her voice much, and he leaned in to speak to her. He was kind; she could see that, and he was obviously someone Andy knew. Who was he? "I guess we haven't officially met. Captain, I'm Detective Wes Nolan. I've been working with your division the last month. I guess you are my boss. It's been a crazy month with you out, Lieutenant Flynn out, and everything."

"Shot?" Sharon said, coughing again. "I didn't die on my desk?"

He looked at her with a confused expression, "No, nothing like that."

"Just rest there, Mrs. Raydor," the nurse said. Sharon frowned, wanting to say more. The man, Wes, he'd said, patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Captain. It will all be okay. I'm sure everything will be explained, all in due time. Just rest now and know we're so glad you are back."


	2. Chapter 2

She was tired, so tired, but that didn't make sense. The nurse had said something about being in a coma; she'd literally been sleeping. Why was she so tired? Sharon didn't know, but she did feel the need to close her eyes again. She dozed off at some point. She wasn't sure when, but she remembered hearing voices in the room, that nurse, that man-Wes, she thought he'd said. Why was her memory so murky? She wanted to see a familiar face. Apparently, Andy was on the way. Where was he? She felt horrible and dizzy. She closed and opened her eyes, knowing she was in a semi-sleep state. She couldn't remember feeling this tired even when she had a newborn at home; something wasn't right.

Sharon became alert again or somewhat alert. She felt a familiar warm hand in hers; she definitely knew this hand. That made her want to open her eyes, and as she did, she groaned again. The light was bothering her, her throat was dry, and now, she was cold. She shifted her head slightly, the pain still there, but as she did, she felt her hand being squeezed.

"Sharon," she heard, and that had her focus on opening her eyes. She knew that voice; she loved that voice.

Even with her eyes still feeling out of focus and the massive headache she had, she smiled as she caught sight of Andy sitting there, his elbows resting on her bed, his hands intertwined in hers. She groaned again, and he stood.

"Sharon, oh thank you, finally," he said, the panic evident in his voice. "You're awake. I love you, Sharon," he told her leaning toward her. She could smell his cologne, a familiar scent she loved. She felt his hand run over the side of her face, and then, he kissed her cheek. Sharon cleared her voice, and he wiped his face quickly. It looked like he had been crying.

"Andy-hi," she said in her very raspy voice. "I didn't see you."

"I'm here; I'm here," he repeated to her. "Let me get you a sip of water," he stood, his hand still in hers as he reached for the water. He sat down with the cup and gestured toward her. "Think you can sip this?"

Sharon gave a small nod and closed her eyes again. He let go of the grip he had on her hand and put his hand behind her head to help her sit forward slightly to sip the water out of a straw. She took her sip and then closed her eyes to lean back as if that had taken all the energy she had.

"Doc," she heard Andy say, and she opened her eyes slightly again, groaning as she did. The light and blurry vision was bothering her.

"Glasses," she said in a groggy voice.

"Oh, right," Andy sighed. "Your glasses broke. I found your old pair, but I haven't brought them here. I couldn't bring them, not until you woke up. I've kept them on my nightstand where I can see them, all the nights I've been trying unsuccessful to sleep. I'll get them when I come back. I'm sorry you don't have them, but it's probably good you can't see my ugly face," he tried to chuckle. She nodded a little and fumbled her hand to find his again. They'd lost contact with all the movement in the room. She squeezed it, and with her eyes closed, tried to give him a small smile. "Sorry, Doc," he said. Sharon opened her eyes again, remembering Andy had said the doctor was in the room.

"It's good to see you awake Mrs. Raydor," the doctor said. Sharon cracked open her eye again, a confused look on her face. "I'm Dr. Phillips. I can sit down here and update you on what has happened. Mr. Flynn, I know you've had her medical power to make decisions for her, but if you don't mind," he gestured to him.

Sharon opened her eyes all the way and squeezed Andy's hand. That felt like it took all her energy, but then, she said, "Stay. He can stay. I'm not Mrs. Raydor," she frowned. "We're married." She tilted her head toward Andy, and he gave her a puzzled look.

Andy sat forward, glancing to the doctor and back to Sharon, "Sharon," he said quietly, and she turned her head to him to fully look at him. He shook his head, "Sweetheart, we aren't married. You're divorced from Jack, but we aren't married. Doc," he glanced to him with a question, "ahh, I think just calling her Sharon is sufficient, but she seems a bit hazy."

The doctor just nodded, "That is to be expected. We'll do a full workup now that she's awake. Sharon," he called to her, and Sharon hummed, her eyes trained still on Andy.

"We're married, Andy, right?" Sharon said, an even bigger look of confusion on her face. "We got married. I know it," she said, now frustrated.

Andy pulled her hand to his to kiss it, his eyes trained on her, "While that sounds wonderful, Sharon, we aren't married. I'm sure there's a lot of things that are going on in your head. Whatever you are worried about, don't worry. I'm here. I love you. You love me. We can sort out the details later. Just rest. I'm just so happy you've come back to me," he said and kissed her hand again. "Doc?"

Dr. Phillips nodded, "We'll start running a few tests. It's most likely just going to take her a little time to catch up with things, to find her voice, and to sort her thoughts. Sharon, you were shot. I don't know if you remember that?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head slightly, groaning as she did. She brought her free hand to her head, "I have a headache."

"We can work on that," Dr. Phillips nodded. "You were shot now a month ago. It's the beginning of October. Do you remember being shot at all?"

Sharon shook her head slightly and looked to Andy for clarification. He nodded to her, and then, he explained, "You were in court; we were in court. You and Taylor were sitting together, Sharon. It was that case for Dwight Darnell."

Sharon tried to focus, tried to remember, but she couldn't, at least not now. She shook her head, "What happened?"

"Darnell started shooting. It was a whole mess, how he got the gun. Sharon, he shot you," Andy frowned at her and moved his hand toward her shoulder. "You were shot here in the shoulder area. I'll let the doc explain the rest."

"Yes, Mr. Flynn is right," the doctor nodded.

"Andy, please, Doc. It's just Andy. You've seen me here enough this month, and I hope I've never irritated you too much," he gave a small smile and looked to Sharon. "We've been really worried about you."

Sharon hummed and squeezed his hand. She couldn't get a tight enough grip on his hand; she wanted him closer than he already was, just sitting there by the side of her bed. She looked to the doctor again.

"As Andy refreshed your memory slightly, you were shot in the shoulder. We were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. The bullet really tore at your shoulder and caused a lot of internal damage and bleeding. You are going to have quite the recovery with that through physical therapy. We will get you going with it. Since you've been in a coma, we've had rehab stopping by here to in order to keep your muscles from developing atrophy. Now that you are awake, we will really get going with your therapy. It's going to be a slow process to start. As much as I'm sure you just want to hop out of that bed, it's going to take some time to almost retrain and strengthen you body again. Your legs are going to feel rough. From what others have said, I'm guessing it is even hard to just turn your head and do any basic things now, yes?"

Sharon opened her eye again and found him looking at her. She smiled slightly and just nodded, "Everything hurts. I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"One described it as the worst hangover imaginable and worse," he chuckled.

"That sounds awful," Andy said. "I've been there with those," he pointed to himself and nodded to the doctor, "recovering alcoholic. Sharon," he turned to her, "just relax and take one day at a time. Again," he shook his head, "sounds like AA. Doc, I know her, and she's going to try to be up on her feet in the next hour."

"Promise I won't," Sharon said quietly.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe by tomorrow, so please just tell her what she needs to do, and we'll do it. I'm so happy she's awake."

"As am I," nodded Dr. Phillips. "First thing is first that we will do an exam and run some tests to make sure Sharon has no other damage. The foggy memory," he nodded and shrugged to Andy, "should fix itself. Just give it time. Sharon, you are aware of who he is and all, correct?"

Sharon rolled her head toward his and tugged on his hand. It took all her strength, and she again closed her eyes briefly, but she opened them to meet his gaze, "He's my Andy. Lieutenant Andrew Flynn, yes, I know who he is. I know he used to drive me crazy, but I love him, right?" Sharon looked to Andy with that, almost worried that she was wrong about that. He chuckled lightly and pulled her hand to his lips where he kissed it again.

"That's right, Sweetheart. I'm your Andy, and you'd better believe I love you with everything I have. You've told me the same, but if that's changed while you've been getting your beauty sleep, you just let me know."

Sharon let out a forced chuckle, "It hurts to laugh," she said.

"Understandable," the doctor nodded. That gunshot wound to your shoulder was no simple thing and will not be a quick recovery. From what I understand, it's your dominant arm, correct?"

Sharon glanced to her right side, "Yes," she sighed. "It is. Work?"

"In time," the doctor nodded to her. "I hope we can get your shoulder back to almost normal eventually. Work will come, but for now, just rest. It's a marathon, not a sprint, Sharon. We'll get an exam for you and will run some tests. We'll also get you squared away with eating because I'm sure you'd like to do that in a normal fashion. Now, I'm going to let you try to adjust and have a few minutes here with Andy," he nodded to Andy. Andy nodded in return. "I'll be back shortly, and let me say," he paused and made eye contact with Sharon, which was difficult because she kept closing her eyes in exhaustion. "It's good to finally meet you, Sharon, to put a voice to your face, to see your face," he gave her a small smile. "You two, just enjoy your reunion," he gave a small wave and stepped toward the door.

Thanks, Doc," Andy called to him and watched him leave the room. After the door closed, he turned back to Sharon. She had been watching him, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to talk to him.

"So confused," she said. "I hit my head on my desk."

Andy shook his head, "No, Sweetheart, you were shot. Listen, you don't need to try and figure all this out now."

"I thought we got married," she said, slightly upset. "We did."

Andy tightened his grip on her hand and leaned toward her, kissing her cheek, "While I don't object to that idea at all," he smiled at her and continued with his low tone, "we aren't married. What makes you think we are? Do you know? It's okay if you don't."

She shook her head, "I remember it. I remember the wedding. We had a church wedding, at our church. That was a big deal because we both had annulments."

"Wow," Andy sat back slightly, a bit surprised. "I really like this idea of yours," he smiled. "You weren't running from the wedding, no runaway bride situation?" Andy winked at her.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I know. I love you too. I'm glad you are back. I briefly called all five kids on the way here to tell them the good news. I'll update them all later with everything. They are all glad you are awake. Nic's boys were screaming about Grandma Sharon waking up. See, we might not be married, but that's exactly who you are to them, and I love it," he kissed her hand again. "Everyone has missed you. I've been lost without you. There's so much to tell you."

"I feel so hazy. I can't tell fact from fiction," she said with a raspy voice.

"In time, Sharon," he said, using his free hand to run over her hair. "Just rest and relax. Let the doc do his job now. You're awake, and that's what matters. There was a time I wasn't sure I would ever see your beautiful green eyes again, that I wouldn't ever get to talk to my best friend again. Just rest, my love. We'll talk more soon. You're alive; you're awake, and that is the best thing ever."


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark the next time Sharon woke up, and she was really thirsty. Her head moved easier than it had before; she didn't feel like it was weighted down, but she still had a headache. She turned her head on her pillow, away from the window where the city lights lit up the night sky and looked toward the door. She moved her hand when she saw Andy was asleep in the chair next to her, putting her hand on his, which he had on the side of her bed. It was real. Whatever she'd been thinking or dreaming during her coma, well, that still needed to be sorted, but Andy, her Andy, was here and sitting by her side. She touched his arm again, almost hating to wake him. Andy immediately sat up, as if he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she said in her raspy voice.

"Let me get you some water," he jumped up. Her eyes followed him as he refilled the water and returned to her side. "I was just dozing. You can happily wake me anytime. It's what I've wanted and been praying would happen. I'm just so glad you are awake," he said, choked up, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've worried you," she said, raising her hand to grasp his. He nodded and sat down gingerly on the side of her bed with the water, gesturing to her with it. He put a straw in it and helped her sip it.

"I almost can't believe you are awake. We've been praying for this moment, hopeful for it. How are you feeling?" Andy asked.

"Better," she pursed her lips. "Actually, I feel awful, but I feel better than I did when I was awake before. What time is it? I think I slept through any exams or tests the doctor did."

"Just after 10 now, late. Rusty came by earlier, and I finally sent him home. He was exhausted and had homework, plus I didn't know when you might wake up again. I told him he could come by tomorrow. Doc also didn't know how long you might sleep. You mentioned the doc's tests. Do you remember waking up before?" Andy took her hand in his and just held it, shaking his head. "I've been holding your hand for so long. It's such a relief to feel the life back in it, Sharon."

"I remember waking up, but everything is so fuzzy. I'll need you to explain it to me," she winched as she tried to shift. "My shoulder is killing me." She paused, trying to recall things, and then, she shook her head again, "It's all fuzzy."

"Oh," he said, moving to the table next to the bed. He picked up a case containing her spare glasses and shook them slightly in the air. "I had Rusty bring these. We can get you new ones when you are up and out of here. Your old ones broke with everything, but here," he said as he pulled out her glasses and handed them to her. Sharon took them, her hands slightly shaking, and she put them on, giving him a small smile as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

"You aren't a blur," she patted his hand and continued to look at him.

"I hope not, although," he grinned, "many people throughout my life wish they could remember me as just a blur. You, my dear, are no blur; you're my life. Now," he said, moving his hand up hers in a caressing motion. "You do remember waking up, yes? Wes was here."

"I do, and that is when I started to panic a little. I don't remember him at all," she frowned. "I remember most things about work, but it was alarming to wake up with him there. I remember," she paused and nodded, remembering again, "I remember waking up, thinking it was morning. I even remember thinking the bedding felt unfamiliar, but that we bought a new comforter set last weekend. We did buy one, didn't we?"

Andy grimaced and then nodded, "Yeah, we did, but that was about six weeks ago. Honestly, after you were shot, the first night I went home, I took it off the bed. It didn't feel like you. It didn't remind me of you. I put the old one on because it smelled like you. Rusty thought I was crazy because he couldn't understand my obsession with an old one while I had a new, perfectly good one there too. It's still piled up in the corner. It's been so busy, such a mess," he sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I have so much to tell you. Anyway, yes, we did buy a new comforter set, and yeah, it was before the shooting. We can put it back on when you finally go home. Regarding Wes, you aren't forgetting him. You haven't met him, at least not before you woke up him yesterday. He came with the Darnell shooting case."

She nodded as she listened, "So, I didn't dream that, you with me at our condo. I remember that conversation, that we'd call it ours because you and I are in this together. You, Rusty, and I live there, correct?"

"Correct," he said, squeezing her hand. "We decided to live together awhile ago, and moving in with you has been the greatest decision I've made. It's just been so lonely there without you, seeing all your things, all your clothing. Rusty and I have really missed you."

She shook her head slightly with it on the pillow, "I can't even imagine the panic you have all had. I miss the kids," she said breathlessly, "but, I'm so exhausted, that I'm not sure even seeing them now would be easy. I do want to see them."

"Rusty is coming back tomorrow. Nicole wants to come by as well, but she knows the boys need to wait to see you," he smiled at her. "Ricky said he would come back down this weekend. The kids have all been here. Emily was here for a few days, but she had to go home. I know she will move her schedule around after you get out of here. Nate, even," he nodded to Sharon, "said you need to get better to keep me in line. All of them have been worried, and the team, well," he shrugged. "They think of you as family. They've really been there for Rusty and me, in particular, because we've been the ones here."

"What is still foggy to me, well," she paused and closed her eyes before she continued, "a lot is foggy to me, but what is strange is that when I woke up and looked around, I didn't think about being at home. I was thinking about now. It was like I knew that buying the comforter was a long time ago, and so much has happened, with work, with us. We really aren't married?"

"No," he lightly chuckled and raised her hand to kiss it. "I like your persistence, though, and hey, I'll get people in here right now to take care of that," he winked. "We aren't married. Before you were shot, yes, we were living in the condo with Rusty. We hadn't specifically talked marriage, other than general talk of spending the rest of our lives together. We both agreed when I moved in, it was a permanent deal, at least the two of us together. Marriage has been on my mind, but we hadn't discussed it yet. Apparently, it's been on your mind."

She frowned and shook her head again, "I'm trying to figure out why it's so disjointed, for me to wake up and think I was there, before I was shot, and then, to wake up further and think all of this had happened. I suppose I was dreaming it all, or much of it."

He nodded, "Doc said the mind can do crazy things in a coma. You'll have to tell me all of it, everything you think is your reality. We'll sort through it. I know that I sat here night after night, talking over cases with you. We've had a few. The team, they've been busy. I've had a lot going on too, things you need to know."

"Things I need to know?" she raised an eyebrow. He held up his hand in defense.

"There have been no other women in my life," he winked. Sharon chuckled lightly and hummed, closing her eyes.

"I never doubted that, Andy," she said, in her sleepy tone.

"Good. I never want you to doubt it. I know Jack made you doubt a lot. I don't want that with me. Speaking of the dirt bag, even he's been concerned and has come by a few times. Seeing this side of Jack, I almost see why you married him," he chuckled. Sharon made a face at Andy and closed her eyes again to listen to him.

"My head still hurts," she said. "Why was I in a coma?"

"Trauma," he nodded. "The shooting, Sharon, I haven't even told you about that," he sighed loudly. "To answer your question, you were shot, and you started to bleed out, badly, I might add. I know. I was the one who held my hands over you until help arrived. I used my suit jacket like a towel over you to try and stop the blood. There was so much blood, Sharon, so much. Surgery was rough because the bullet, really the bullets from his gun, sent fragments flying. A few fragments were lodged here too," he gestured behind her ear. "That's probably when your glasses broke because the whole time I was applying pressure to you, I was staring at your broken glasses," he said, tears again forming. Sharon used her free hand to wipe some of his tears. "I'm sorry. It was a lot. I can still see your body there, almost lifeless. I mean, sure, cops, we are trained how to handle that and have seen shootings before. It's just," he shook his head and looked away, swallowing to catch his breath. He looked back at Sharon, "It's just when it's your family, the woman you love there, on the ground, looking lifeless and bleeding out, it's hard to take."

Sharon frowned, "I don't remember any of it. I should remember the shooting, right? Why don't I remember it?"

"You've had a lot of trauma. They got your right into surgery, but they said the bullet blew up inside you, really tearing up your shoulder. I am sure it hurts, and I won't lie. Physical therapy won't be fun. I had nothing like you, and physical therapy was terrible. I hate it for you, but you're alive. I am so thankful each day that you lived," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So, the suspect, he got one of the guns from the court officers?" Sharon asked.

Andy opened his eyes and found her looking intently at him. He shook his head again, "No, he had this twisted plot and used his own evidence gun to do the shooting. We took the case, or really, I should say Provenza took it. I was trying to focus on you, and the team honestly needed something to keep their mind off you. I was in and out of the loop on all of it. Provenza wanted me to keep busy, knowing I would be frantic about you, but it was a lot."

"He shot me? Why me?" Sharon asked.

"You tried to stop him. You did get a couple bullets off at him, one good one, and report said your bullet was the one that finally killed him. You hit him square on, but he was still moving. It all happened so fast, a few split seconds. I jumped and then hit him too. He finally went down; it just took a moment after your bullet hit him, but he finally did; you did too. That's when I jumped into action. Taylor tried to take him out as well. This Darnell, Sharon, he killed a few people that day."

Sharon's eyes widened, "Who-Taylor?" She started to shift in the bed, almost in a panic. "Andy, Taylor?"

Andy nodded solemnly, "Taylor, Sharon, Taylor. He was sitting right beside you. He tried to fire first, but Darnell shot him. That's when you jumped in and fired two shots. My first shot was at almost the same time as your second. I hit him too, but like I said, yours was the deadly shot. Needless to say, he was done, killed right there. He killed a guard too and the lawyer. He tried to shoot Judge Richwood, but he was spared. He's been really worried too, Sharon. A lot of people have been, and it's going to be so good to tell them you are awake."

"I just don't remember any of this," she said in frustration. "I can't believe Taylor is dead. I know he annoyed us-" she paused.

"Yeah, I had my share of run-ins with him, but still," he shook his head. "He was a cop, a good one, and he didn't deserve that."

"How was his funeral?" Sharon frowned, closing her eyes again as she sighed.

"I wasn't there. The team went, but I ahh, had things here too. There was so much going on with just everything. We can talk about all that later. It will keep," he said in a reassuring tone, running his hand over hers.

Sharon hummed, her eyes still closed. She then sighed, "I can't believe he's gone. He was a good cop, even with all his issues over the years. I know he didn't follow through with all his promises to me, but still," she said with a shaky voice. Andy continued to run his hand over hers, and the two were quiet for a few moments. Sharon finally let out her breath, "Who's taken his position?"

"It's open right now. Fritz," he waved with his hand, "Fritz is filling in as acting assistant chief right now. He doesn't want the job, though. I think he'd be good for it, but you know, with Fritz being former FBI, they won't hire him."

"I suppose they will be filling that spot soon," Sharon frowned. "I can't imagine someone else there, in that office."

"Agreed," Andy nodded. "It was weird enough when His Highness moved out, and Taylor moved in. Oh, by the way, Pope has even been by here twice."

Sharon opened her eyes and eyed Andy. He gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yup, told you he always liked you. He has been worried about you, and the only funny thing through all of this is that he had to talk to me to get any information," Andy chuckled. "The first time he came by, it was just the day after everything happened. He didn't say much about us. You know he was aware, and your condition was pretty serious then. He came by what, maybe another two weeks later, and that time, he gave me a little grief," he smiled at Sharon. "Pope said he didn't see us together, from what he'd heard and envisioned, but he was surprised at my devotion and even said he could see I loved you. So, yeah, even Pope has been concerned."

"I hate that I've been the talk of the department," she said quietly. "What is the plan for assistant chief?" Sharon yawned as she spoke. She gestured to the water, and Andy moved to get it again.

"Let's save that for later," he said, running his hand over her hair. "You're tired again. I don't want to wear you out too much."

"You aren't wearing me out," she reached for his hand and clasped it in hers.

"Right, I'll save wearing you out for when we're home, alone, in the privacy of our room," he winked at her. Sharon chuckled quietly.

"It still hurts to laugh," she admitted.

"Right, back to your yawning-if I'm not wearing you out, I must just be boring you," he winked.

She tried to chuckle again, "Stop making me laugh," she swatted at him, her hand just grazing his arm.

"I've missed you, missed this," he told her, looking at her warmly. He shifted again on the bed to put his knee up on it. "I've gotten good at sleeping in this place, in that chair," he pointed to it.

"I don't like hearing that, Honey," Sharon said. "You need to go home, get some rest."

"Well, Rusty has been worried like crazy too, and honestly, I felt if I wasn't here, he'd try to sleep here each night. He needed to rest with school and all. Sharon, he's doing fine. I made sure of it. I knew you'd worry about him. We're good. You know we finally got over our awkwardness and issues after my dust up with the car. Now, this last month, we've really pulled together as a family. He and I are good. We've been working together at home, and he's finally really trusting me, looking to me like a real parent. He talks to me each night, even if it's to just tell me about his day or ask my opinion. He's been worried about me too; all of the kids have been worried about me, but I'm going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Through all this with Rusty, I wanted to make sure he was going to class and all. He's doing that internship with Andrea, and anyway, I didn't want him here each night."

"Thank you for that," Sharon nodded at him. "You're a good dad, Andy, good to your own kids and my kids. Rusty," she slightly rolled her eyes, "we each have our strengths with him. I'm glad he's adjusted to you being around the house, and I'm very glad he's seeing you as a father-figure. You and I know he hasn't had that. Seriously, though, I want you to go home and sleep."

"This will probably be the first night I've slept well in over a month. It still won't be right; you won't be there, but I will go home. I can call the kids on the way," he said leaning to kiss her hand again. "I just can't get enough of you, Sharon. I'm so glad you are awake."

"I just hate I've put all of you through all this mess. I can't imagine the exhaustion you have from being here, going to work, talking to all five of the kids, and even people like Jack and Pope. You are a saint, and I just want you to get some rest and take care of yourself," she told him.

"Like I said," he sighed, "I have a lot to tell you, but for tonight, we both need our rest. I will wait here with you while you fall asleep, and then, I will go home-home, to our home, Sharon. I was worried it would never be our home again. It's felt so empty without you there. I can't wait for you to be home with me."

"Hmm, I can't wait either," she said, her eyes closed now. Andy could tell she was almost asleep again, but she spoke while her eyes were closed. "Home sounds good. You've said we aren't married, so I suppose this other memory here is a dream too. I thought we got engaged at the condo."

"Really?" Andy asked. "I will have to hear all about this courtship, engagement, and marriage when you are stronger. I am liking all of this. It's giving me a lot of ideas," he said in a teasing tone.

"Hmm, I would be up for that discussion. After everything, I have no reservations with being married again, at least I don't think I do. I am still sorting my thoughts from all of this, but I know I love you and have for a long time. If my memory is correct, it took you being in the hospital for me to admit it. What is it with us and hospitals?"

"I love you too, Sweetheart, and you have no idea how much I want to get out of the hospital. It will be too soon if we ever see one again. It's music to my ears to hear you say that, that you love me; the feeling is completely mutual. Now, just rest for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, and I'm sure Rusty will be back as well. I love you, and we are going to do whatever it takes now to get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

"I certainly hope you are not still keeping some vigil over me," she muttered the next time she opened her eyes. While the exact time was unclear, with the faint light, she could tell it was early morning.

Provenza put down his crossword puzzle and sat forward in his chair to speak to Sharon. She gave him a soft smile.

"No vigil, and if asked, I'll deny I was ever part of any such thing," he grumbled. "I had to see for myself that you are finally awake. Flynn has had his head in the clouds about you for a long time. I needed to make sure it wasn't a dream he's had, or delusion, although, he mentioned you seemed to have had some crazy dreams while getting your beauty sleep."

"It's good to see you too, Louie," she said with a raspy voice.

Provenza nodded, his mouth in an almost smile. He looked around, "Flynn mentioned you were really thirsty. Can I get you some water?"

"Please," she nodded and watched as he stood to refill the water. He brought it to her and added the straw. She was able to sit up better than she had the day before and took a long sip of it. "Much better."

"The nurse at the station said they would bring you a modified breakfast tray later. It's still early for breakfast," he told her.

"Do I want to know how you got in here so early? I'm guessing it's not time for visiting hours," she said to him.

"I flashed my badge, as I've done over and over the last month. I did what was necessary; we protect our own," he explained as he sat back down next to her. "I'm beginning to think a new name for you is in order, maybe Sleeping Beauty."

Sharon tried to laugh again, and she shook her head, "I know you've missed me. It's like the childhood schoolboy teasing the girl he likes. You just miss me at work doing all of the paperwork."

"Well, that's obvious," he rolled his eyes," the paperwork part, only missing you for the paperwork. You know you are better at it than I am."

"Hmm, hopefully, I can take that paperwork off your hands again soon. Before we talk shop, tell me, how is Patrice? You did marry her, correct? I didn't dream that too, did I? I distinctly remember going to your wedding at the courthouse. I seem to have dreamed a lot about weddings, including my own, but I think you are legally tied to Patrice. The ring there," she nodded to his hand, "tells me that is reality."

"Patrice is doing well, and yes, that part of your memory is correct. We've been enjoying married life, everything except for my new diet. I don't like it. Patrice has me on this health kick, and I just want to eat what I've been eating for the last few decades," he complained.

Sharon started to chuckle again and groaned, "I'm sure Patrice just wants to make sure you are around for a few more decades."

"It's not like I can say anything to her! She's so excited to try new recipes with me," he grumbled.

Sharon smiled, "She and Andy have that in common. He's on that kick too, and I do remember that most of what he made had no taste. I haven't had the heart to tell him; he's been so happy to experiment in the kitchen."

"Yeah, well, there you have it; you need to get out of this place so that the next time Patrice and Flynn want to experiment with some dinner party, you and I can come up with a reason we have to work, just the two of us," he sighed. "Instead, we can go for a good old greasy meal, burger, fries, dessert. You'll buy, of course."

She smiled again, "Of course, don't I always? You have softened. Just a few years ago, you wouldn't stay in the same room with me, and here we are, talking about dinner parties together."

"Speaking of dinner, Patrice has been keeping the men in your household fed through all of this. Rusty has been over for dinner at least three to four times a week. We've been keeping an eye on him, and Flynn," he sighed, "he's been a mess."

"Thank you for taking care of him, of them," she nodded to Provenza. "I can imagine they have both been a handful and worried sick."

"We take care of our own, just as I always say," he added.

"You didn't come here to chat like old girlfriends," Sharon shifted. "Tell me about work."

He rolled his eyes, "You've been hanging around me too long. That was something I would definitely say."

"I know. You've said it to me before, so?" Sharon eyed him.

"Work has been busy, a mess, even at times. We've managed without you, but that also means we've had to deal without Flynn at times. By the way, I ordered him to stay away this morning. He's a walking zombie and needs some rest. He had an appointment too, and then, he's going to work, so I told him he was not allowed to come by until later today. Rusty said he was coming by around lunchtime, and I'm going to try to keep the team away for at least another day. I do expect Patrice to come by this morning too. Seems that when you've been asleep for a month, people are genuinely worried," he said with a slight, joking roll of his eyes.

"I'll look forward to seeing all of them. The nurses want to get me up and into the bathroom today to work on this," she gestured to her lying form there on the bed. "No pictures; I can imagine how bad I am."

"You're alive; that's all that matters, and I know Flynn told you Taylor died," he dropped his head. "I never was a fan, but it's still just wrong. No one deserved that. With Taylor gone, we have an opening for the assistant chief spot. They've put Fritz in charge of that for now. We all think he should get the job, but he doesn't seem to want it, or rather, he knows he won't get it. You know how the LAPD is about former FBI."

Provenza paused, and Sharon nodded, "Yes, Andy and I briefly discussed the same."

"Davis wants the job," Provenza told her. "That, that would be a nightmare for the department."

"Winnie Davis?" Sharon made a face and shook her head. "She would be terrible. She's controlling and vindictive."

"Exactly," Provenza nodded. "She has made no secret that she hates Major Crimes too. You are at the top of that list. She's tried to make it her personal job to check on Major Crimes in your absence, even though we are doing just fine on our own and even reporting to Fritz on occasion. Davis has been a thorn in my side."

"I have never liked that woman, and I know the feeling is mutual," Sharon groaned. The door opened, and both turned toward it. The nurse came in with a tray.

"Morning, the doctor said you could have some apple juice this morning. We're going to get you going today now that you've rejoined us. I know you've been thirsty, so here is this," she put down the cup. "I'm sure he can help," she nodded to Provenza, "if you need help. We'll be starting you on some liquids when the doctor comes by later with further instructions. He's making his rounds now. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will be glad to help," Sharon grinned and started to chuckle. "It still hurts to laugh."

"We've got you on some pain medicine, but it's about time for your next dose. I'll get it," she smiled and stepped out of the room. She returned a few moments later with Sharon's medicine. "I'll be back and check on you in awhile after you visit."

"Thank you," Sharon said with her dry voice and nodded to the nurse. She turned back to Provenza.

"Need some help with that juice?" Provenza asked.

"My hand doesn't seem steady enough yet to hold it without shaking, so yes, please," she gave him a small smile. Provenza helped her and then sat down again.

"I'm sure Patrice will be glad to help with anything you need," he looked to her. "She has been worried about you too. She's enjoyed your friendship."

"I'll be glad to see her, to really hear how you, Andy, and Rusty have all been coping," she grinned at him.

"Back to Davis, we need to make sure she doesn't get that job," Provenza said, ignoring her comment about how he'd done with her in the hospital. "Word on the street is that you might be a consideration for the job."

"Me?" Sharon looked to him, horrified.

"Why not? You're smarter than all of them. You know the rules, and you would run a tight ship. You have the polish the position needs, and best of all, you don't play favorites, with the exception of your charity case Flynn there you moved in at home," he rolled his eyes.

Sharon laughed again, closing her eyes. She hummed, "I like where I am, and as for Andy, I would think you'd thank me for taking-as you called him-the charity case, off your hands."

"Captain," he looked to her and then changed his tone, "Sharon, you and I both know you may not be cleared for full duty with your injury. I know what you want, but that might not be possible. Assistant Chief could be the perfect fit. You would have a desk job, mainly, but you'd still be running things, just in a different capacity."

"I am going to do everything in my power to get back to full duty with Major Crimes. I like being there. I'm not even a commander or anything," she sighed.

"Well, there's talk of that too," he nodded. "I believe you may finally be awarded for your hard work. Now, nothing has been set in stone with you being here in the hospital, but I'm betting that they will now follow through with your promotion. If I had my say, it would happen, and believe me, I'm putting that bug in Fritz's ear as well as anyone else who will listen."

"Well, thank you, but I'll believe it when I see it," she said quietly. Provenza could see she was tired again. "I've been told that before."

"I know you have, and let me be one of the only ones who will admit that was wrong. I know we had issues in the past, but you and I have come a long way. I know you should have gotten that promotion years ago."

She gave him a warm smile, "You and Andy really have come a long way. I think you might actually be glad he and I are together. I certainly never would have imagined finding you on my living room couch watching a baseball game with him, but life is certainly full of surprises."

"Yeah, well, I look forward to the day you are home on that couch recovering. I'm going to get going and let you rest. Flynn has been annoying as ever. I've had a full month of him and all his issues, so I need you to take him off my hands," he stood and looked to her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just before you go, fill me in on Detective Nolan, Wes, right? Was he a temporary replacement with my absence and Andy's partial absence?" Sharon opened her eyes and looked up at him as he stood there.

"Nolan," Provenza shook his head. "He joined us after the shooting. He's been undercover for five years, all related to that case. It started as temporary, but," he rolled his eyes and tilted his head from side to side, "considering all the circumstances, I think he could find a permanent place with us. It's been helpful when he's not being secretive."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that from his time undercover?"

"Yes, mostly. He's used to doing things on his own and not checking in with anyone. Habit, but he's acclimating to the team. He's a good detective. He's young, and we could use that. I don't run, you know."

Sharon started to laugh again, "I've heard."

"Yes, and we could use that. Flynn doesn't need to be running," he rolled his eyes. "Julio has been busy with Mark and all of that mess. Mike's focus is on the scientific and technological evidence. Buzz is Buzz and has his camera. Amy handles a lot of the grunt work, but she could use some help. Wes has the potential to be a good cop. Look, you brought in Amy on your judgement. I'm asking you to trust my judgement with Wes."

"I trust it completely, just as I know you finally trust my judgment regarding my relationship with Andy," she nodded to him.

He gestured with his hand, "I had to be clear of your intentions."

"Louie, let's just agree that by now, you and I trust each other with anything. We can joke all day long about our irritations with each other, but the reality is, you are one of my closest friends, and that's not just because of Andy. I know I apparently did a lot of dreaming while I was in a coma, but I am very clear on our relationship."

He looked down, not wanting to blush at her, "Relationship," he grumbled. "You make the two of us sound serious."

She gave him a single nod, "Well, I have a few men in my life, some wanted and some not. Andy, Ricky, Rusty, you, Jack-you're above Jack. That says something," she smiled at him.

"Jack," he groaned.

"See, we even see eye to eye on Jack," she shrugged and yawned.

"You get some rest," he pointed to her. "Don't worry about work; I've got it covered. Rest up because I think you will be getting visitors now that you're done with your long winter's nap."

"It's what, October?" Sharon asked, trying to remember. "It's not even winter."

"Rusty always said you are like a mama bear," Provenza said when he reached the door. "You've just been hibernating."


	5. Chapter 5

She heard him clear his throat and instantly knew that sound. Sharon's eyes opened, and she saw Rusty sitting there reading a book. It looked like some sort of textbook, most likely something for one of his classes. She moved her arm toward his leg. He was sitting there, his legs crossed, and she tapped the end of his foot. His eyes instantly darted up to her.

"Mom, finally," he smiled and snapped his book closed to sit up and talk to her. "I was beginning to think Andy was making up the fact that you were awake."

Sharon gave him a small smile and studied him, her eyes looking over him, her youngest son, and she squeezed his foot, "Rusty, it's good to see you."

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything? Andy said you were thirsty," he said jumping up and looking for water. "I'll get you something to drink," he said in an almost panic.

"Rusty," she said in a firm, but kind tone, "I'm okay right now. I'd just like to see you, to talk to you."

"Oh, right," he flashed a smile at her. "It's so good to see you awake, Sharon. We've been really worried, all of us. Even in a coma, that 'Sharon Effect' Nicole jokes about has still been working. Andy and I have been sitting here day after day, night after night together worried about you. I guess we've bonded," he paused as he said it, almost just realizing the point.

Sharon chuckled slightly and closed her eyes, "Sorry, I'm just still hurting everywhere and in a bit of a haze."

"Do you need something? Should I get the nurse?" Rusty asked, still not sure how he should help Sharon.

"I'll be okay," she waved at him. "I'm awake, and it's good to hear you and Andy have been getting along, even at my expense, sitting here at the hospital. Why don't you tell me what has been going on this last month? It seems I've been a bit out of it."

"Yeah, well, okay," Rusty nodded and sat back in his chair, his posture changing. Sharon opened her eyes and looked to him. She could tell he was starting to relax, starting to get used to the idea that Sharon was awake and going to be okay. "I have missed you a lot. I have so much to tell you, to ask you. I mean, things with Gus, they are, well," he nodded and continued, "good, I guess. I mean, it's weird trying to figure out a relationship. I've never really been in one before. I don't even know if some of the things are normal or I'm overreacting or overthinking. I mean, I have been so conflicted, I've even gone to Andy for advice. How weird is that?" he rolled his eyes slightly. Sharon chuckled and continued to listen. Rusty started to shift and fidget in his chair. "So, like, I've asked Andy for some advice, and yeah, yeah," he gestured with his hand, "you told me, right? I figured between Andy and Lieutenant Provenza, Andy was probably better on the relationship advice front. At least he's not on like his fifth wife now. He was just married and divorced one time, so just one screwed up marriage." Sharon raised and eyebrow and turned to look at him. He saw her face, and he quickly started to gesture again, "Sorry, not what you want to hear."

"Hmm," Sharon nodded. "I'm aware of Andy's past. My past is colorful as well, Rusty."

"Right, so is mine," he rolled his eyes. "So, yeah, I've asked Andy for some advice. Sharon, he's so frustrating sometimes! I mean, I'll lay it all out; I'll tell him the whole problem, the whole story, and you know what he says almost every single time? Every time!"

Sharon yawned and closed her eyes again, "I'm here listening, Rusty, but I'm still rather tired. The light is bothering my eyes still a little. I know what I would tell you; I'd tell you to talk to Gus."

"Did he already tell you about this? That's exactly what he says! He tells me, 'Rusty, you should talk to Gus.' I mean, what kind of guidance is that? That doesn't help me with sorting through my mess. You two already talked about me!"

"Rusty, I assure you we haven't discussed you and Gus," Sharon said in a flat tone and yawned again.

"Then, that's just weird, Sharon, how you two always know what the other is thinking," he told her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure it's knowing what he's thinking, but it is the best advice. You are always welcome to talk to both of us, but ultimately, the relationship is between you and Gus. You and Gus need to talk to each other. That's how Andy and I started even growing closer. We started talking more and more, about anything and everything. That developed into a deep friendship and then something more."

"Lalalalalalala," Rusty covered his ears. "I don't need to hear the something more part, Sharon. I mean, you're like my mom," he grimaced. Sharon, with her eyes closed, smiled at that, and she nodded to him, turning and opening her eyes.

"I am your mom," she smiled at him. "As your mom, I'm telling you relationships take work. Are you two having problems?"

"No, it's not like a problem, just little things," he shrugged. "It's like things others might think are silly."

She smiled at him, an almost sly smile, "Like Andy not unloading the dishwasher?"

"Oh, that's just insane, Sharon! How does someone claim they didn't notice it was full? That's so annoying! I mean, I've started leaving notes for him to unload it, like after I've started it. He even forgets to start it. He'll put the soap in it, and then, he walks away. Yeah, it's all things like that."

"Rusty, that's all an adjustment to another person. You and I had our share of times like that. You need to talk to Gus. Andy and I have talked about the dishwasher. Have you spoken to him about it? You said you've been leaving him notes."

"Well, yeah, the notes were partly his idea. We talked about how he's so forgetful with the dishwasher, and he said something about how it's not intentional. He joked about leaving him a note, and I do now," he slumped back and sighed.

"And?" Sharon asked.

"It's a little better," Rusty nodded.

"Hmm, talking does help. Whatever is bothering you about Gus, talk to him. You and I had several heated discussions when you moved in. I clearly remember you wanting to sleep on the couch while I wanted you to have your room. We worked through it, obviously, or you'd still be sleeping on the couch," she said, yawning again.

"Oh, which reminds me of another Flynnism that annoys me. Lieutenant Provenza and I have compared notes on annoying Andy habits. We've been doing that at dinner when Patrice has had me over to eat, which has been often. This one, this annoying habit," Rusty pointed his finger in gesture, "the lieutenant has seen Andy do too."

"What's that?" Sharon asked. "I'm happy to hear you calling Andy by his name on a regular basis. That's progress."

"It's because you both made it such a big deal!" Rusty exclaimed. "I don't know why it mattered."

"It only matters because it sounds ridiculous for Andy to be living in our home, the almost father figure in your life, and you call him Lieutenant," she chuckled. "Anyway, continue, please, Rusty."

"Well, you brought up the couch, and let me tell you another annoying thing about Andy. So, we've barely been home. I mean, Sharon, the guy has been glued to this seat. He's been a mess; we all have, and if you had any doubts the man loved you, well, he does. Lieutenant Provenza has had to drag him out of here several times and force him to eat something, but Andy, yeah, he loves you."

"I have no doubt, Rusty," she closed her eyes and hummed as she smiled. "I love Andy very much. He wouldn't be living with us if I didn't."

"Yeah, I don't need the parental mushy stuff," he grimaced. "Let's just say that Andy Flynn, well, he and the couch basically have a sleeping arrangement. I mean, even before this, I knew the guy always fell asleep on the couch, ALWAYS, Sharon. You know that, and in fact, you're just as bad. So, our evenings would be spent here a lot, except when he had to go into work or had to be somewhere, or I had class. We'd finally go home, and Andy, he'd just flop on the couch. He'd go through the same motion each night. He'd turn on the news to just drown out the day, and he'd stretch out on the couch. I don't know why he bothered; he knew he was going to fall asleep. He would have been better to go into your room and do that where at least he would be in bed. So, the remote, Sharon. I mean, it's my house too, and he'd hold that remote in his hand, usually putting it on his stomach. Within a few minutes every single night, he would fall asleep, and then, I'm supposed to try and fish the remote from his hands, where-let's face it-it's slipped somewhere, and the last thing I want to do is dig around Andy to find the remote. So, yeah, there's another really annoying thing."

Sharon chuckled, and she pursed her lips. She opened her eyes again to look at Rusty, "Perhaps, Rusty, have you considered that it was hard for Andy to go into our room and sleep there without me? Maybe the couch was safe for him. He knew he could sleep there, but our room, it was just too much. You said this has been hard. I don't doubt it. I'm awake now, but I'm certain there were days you didn't know what the outcome might be."

"Yeah," Rusty frowned and looked down, aware Sharon had made a good point. "I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"Talking to Andy might have helped," she chuckled. "Still," she yawned again, "I'm glad you two are doing well together and neither of you has moved out of the condo."

"We'll be there waiting for your return," Rusty grinned. "I'm so relieved you are awake."

"Me too, Rusty," she yawned. "Tell me more."

"Everything at home is fine, well," he rolled his eyes, "except for Andy walking around in his boxers all the time. I've been on laundry duty, and now, I'm even washing them. Sharon, that's just messed up. I mean, I'm glad to pitch in, but let's just say a few years ago when I was pulled into the police station, I didn't think I'd end up doing Andy Flynn's laundry while living in your condo."

Sharon burst out laughing and instantly closed her eyes, "Oh, it still just hurts everywhere."

Rusty jumped up, "Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please," she nodded. Rusty helped her sip the water, and then, when she seemed settled, he sat again. "Thank you."

"Sure, and if you need anything else, let me know. Andy said he was coming by later with food. He really needs to take it easy himself. I mean, with everything he's had-" Rusty stopped talking suddenly, and he shook his head. "Anyway, he'll be by later."

"I'm glad you are here. Tell me, how are your brother and sister?" Sharon asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, really. I mean, they came here after you were shot. Ricky stayed a few days, and Emily stayed a little longer especially with all that went on, but they had to get back to work. I know they hated to leave. Since then," he gave her a shrug again, "I mean, I don't really talk to them. We have been texting about everything, about Andy, about you, but it's not like I've been asking about their feelings or whatever. I mean, you know," he made a face.

"Yes, siblings," she sighed.

"Here, I'll text them now," Rusty pulled out his phone. "We can even do a selfie," he flashed a grin, and before Sharon could protest, he took a quick picture of the two of them.

"Rusty, I look horrible!" Sharon said. "The nurses want to get me up and cleaned up here this afternoon."

"You're not dead, Sharon, and I mean, hello, these are your kids. I think they'll be okay with a picture. I'll even send it to Andy," he flashed a grin. "You know if he didn't mind seeing you like this, he's a keeper."

"Rusty," Sharon swatted at him. "There are times you sound like a small child."

"Ahh, you say that to Andy and Provenza too, all the time," he grinned. "I'm just relieved, Mom, relieved you are going to get better," he paused and sat forward, serious, for the first time in several minutes. "You and Andy will be good as new. I mean, as annoying as Andy can be," he paused, "he's been good to me, and he's a good guy. I guess I'm just glad now to have someone to vent to about his strange habits and to get advice about Gus, but even that sounds like you're going to say the same aas Andy. I'm just glad you two are going to be okay."

Sharon gave him an odd look, wondering about that statement, but before she could say anything, Rusty's phone started to ding. He held it up, "See, the siblings are doing fine and glad you are too. Emily said you needed to be pampered, so apparently, I'm supposed to do that, whatever it means. Do you want more water?"

"No, I'm fine," she patted his hand. "I am listening, but I'm closing my eyes now. I'm still so exhausted."

"It's all so strange to me, Sharon. You've been sleeping so long, and yet, you're so tired. I get it, but I don't," he said. As Rusty continued to talk, Sharon drifted off to a light sleep, patting Rusty's arm every now and then, almost as if she was actively listening to him.

"I can't wait to get home, Rusty," she mumbled later, not sure if she'd said that in the middle of Rusty talking.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, it's great to see you in some normal clothing," Andy said when he entered the room later that evening. Sharon almost jumped from where she was lying on her bed. Her head had been turned toward the window, and she now realized she must have been dozing too because the sky was now dark, not the orange and red she'd been watching earlier. She turned her head to Andy and saw him closing the door, a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Oh, did I scare you?" He frowned as he moved closer to her. "I didn't know you were sleeping."

"It's okay," she gave him a warm smile and patted the bed where she wanted him to come and sit near her. "I don't mind, and I fell asleep looking at the sunset. I didn't even realize I was sleeping. I had a full afternoon, well," she rolled her eyes and sighed, "full from the perspective of coming out of a coma."

Andy chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. He lingered, and she kissed him back, humming as she did so and putting her hand on his face. He pulled back finally and smiled at her, "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Why don't you sit down and tell me about your day?" Sharon asked as she again patted the bed where there was room for him to sit. "I can tell you about my day too."

"I'd love nothing more. The last month, all I've wanted to do is sit and tell you about my day and wish I could hear about yours. I've wanted to turn my chair toward your office and flirt with you through the blinds, and finally," he sat and smiled again, "you're awake. I have a lot to tell you. Before that, though, you are looking much better."

Sharon chuckled and ran her arm up his. She couldn't stop touching him; she missed him so much and felt like they'd missed so much time together. "I wonder if that's why my head is cloudy? I wonder if you sat here, telling me about cases from work, and they are in my head, somehow and seem real?"

"Could be," he nodded. "We'll sort through all of that. Now, I see the nurses got you up and changed, hmm?" He looked her over, and she continued to run her hand up his arm, alternating between grasping it and patting it. "Yes, I feel exhausted. I had the physical therapist come by after lunch, a lunch, I might add, that was pitiful. They are finally going to start giving me some real food here for dinner. It hasn't come yet."

He looked around while she just watched him, "I will be happy to go out and get you some real food. I didn't know what they wanted you eating yet."

She shook her head, "No, not tonight. They have slowly been starting me on liquids-soups and such, and then, I had some soft foods-Jell-O really, for lunch. I would love something real, but I also don't want you to go. Maybe you can bring something tomorrow?"

"You've got it," he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You're really looking a lot better, Sharon. How was physical therapy?"

"He moved my legs a lot, and he said that tomorrow, they will get me up and down to the therapy room. I'm not looking forward to that," she frowned and made a face. "I mean, I am looking forward to getting up finally, but I have a feeling that is going to be rather painful. He said my legs should bounce back rather quickly, but my shoulder will be the big problem. I think they want me here a couple more days until I can at least walk okay before they send me home. I'll continue with outpatient physical therapy after that for several weeks."

Andy nodded as she spoke, and when she took her hand in his, he smiled at her, "I know it's going to be a tough road to recovery, but I also know you are the strongest person I know, Sharon." She dropped her head and shook it, sighing. He continued, "So," he nudged her, "up and showered?"

"Hmm, yes," she looked at him again. "That was humbling, feeling completely useless as I tried to stand. It took two nurses helping me, and then, they had to put a walker type support in the shower for me while one stood right there. Still, I cannot tell you how good it feels to have had a shower and now have freshly washed hair."

"Well, like I said, you are looking better. I can't imagine that feeling, probably even worse than when I would be completely drunk, hungover, and almost not know when I had stumbled into a shower. That's the best I can do to compare," he gave a slight shrug.

"Anyway," Sharon shook her head at his description, "it feels wonderful to wear some of my own clothing. Thank you for bringing this pajama set. I'm feeling more and more like myself, even if that's still a long way off." Sharon smoothed her hand over the soft cotton matching set he'd brought her. It was dark gray and comfortable. It also was a button-up style, something he knew she needed with her shoulder right now.

"I'll bring more clothing tomorrow," he told her. "Promise. Rusty brought that bag, right?" Andy looked around the room, and he saw it sitting on a chair.

"Yes, I know you always say you like me without any makeup, but I'd really like to do something, even something simple. I look every bit my age and worse right now. I know I can't do anything to get my shoulder back to 100% right now, and I'm otherwise a mess, but I would like to feel better about myself, that I'm at least slightly put together."

"Anything for you," he nodded. "So, dinner tonight, physical therapy tomorrow-"

"More like a torture session, "she teased. "He's very nice, but I know my muscles are going to make me pay the price."

"Well," he picked up her hand and kissed it. "I, for one, can't wait for you to be home, OUR home, which seems crazy because it was your home, I moved in, you went into a coma, I've been living there, and now, we finally get to make it our home," he sighed.

"I know," she nodded, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I've heard about the growing pains at home from Rusty, you two adjusting to each other. It sounds like a real family to me."

Andy started to chuckle, "I'm sure he told you he hates doing my laundry, like there's something wrong with it. You know," he gestured, "because it's perfectly normal for a parent or adult to do the kid laundry, but it's disgusting for the kid to do the household laundry. Rusty," he shook his head. "We're doing just fine, even if he continually asks me about Gus and doesn't like my answer."

Sharon had a small smile on her face, "I heard you told him to talk to Gus, repeatedly."

"Yeah," he chuckled and shook his head. "He kept saying things about Gus, wondering what you would say, and I always told him I thought we'd have the same advice."

Sharon started to laugh and rolled her head from side to side, "I told him he should speak to Gus, and he got upset even with me. It was good to see him earlier. He hasn't changed," she sighed, "but he has. He's still very 'Rusty focused,' but I know he's been through a lot, including watching his adopted mother in a coma and apparently living with a new man at the house who falls asleep on the couch," she winked at him.

Andy gestured again, somewhat flustered, "What's the big deal? You and I always fall asleep." Sharon patted his arm and winked at him. He sighed and just rolled his eyes, "He's a good kid, Sharon. He's coming along. Provenza, Patrice, and I have kept a good eye on him."

"I know you have," she said, leaning up to kiss him and pull him toward her for a hug. "I just need to be close to you. I'm so glad you are here tonight. I've missed you all day."

"I've missed you too," he said, pulling her hands into his to hold them. He looked down at her hands and paused for a moment. Her eyes scanned his, and finally, he took a deep breath. "Sharon, I need to tell you something." He looked up at her, and he could see the concern in her eyes. He spoke quickly, "I haven't wanted to hide this, but when you woke up, things were so hazy, so cloudy for you. It's been on my mind, trying to find the time to tell you. I had a heart attack while you were in your coma," he said and just stopped, letting her digest that. Her eyes widened, and she started to look him up and down, as if he'd have visible signs of his heart attack. "I wasn't here this morning because I had yet, another doctor's appointment. Provenza, Rusty," he paused and sighed, "they know; everyone knows about this, all the kids, and I just asked that they let me be the one to tell you."

Sharon just looked at him. Her eyes were moving quickly, and she tightened her grip on his hands. Finally, she shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, "When? I mean, did this all really happen? I am not doubting you, but my memory and my mind has been foggy, almost playing tricks on me. I'm just making sure this is real. It feels real."

"It's real," he nodded, pursing his lips. He broke their hand contact to pull something out of his inside suit jacket pocket. "I had an appointment this morning. I've had several and will continue to have more for awhile. Here's my next appointment card reminder," he said, handing it to her. She reached for it, her hand a bit shaky. Andy watched her study it, and she nodded quietly. She looked to him for more information. Andy sighed and shook his head, "It wasn't long after you were shot, a few days. I was around to work some of that case. I told you Provenza was trying to keep my mind off you here, but that wasn't working. I'd gone in, so I could finish my paperwork for the case, and I just wasn't feeling good. I attributed that to the fact you were here, nothing was right, and I hadn't been sleeping or eating. I collapsed there at work. Thankfully, Mike, with his knowledge and all, had an aspirin, and they got me here quickly. Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, "they brought me here, funny story, but it's not. Rusty and all the kids were back and forth between us. It was a mess. I know you were out of it, but I never want to have to relive that. Doc ran a lot of tests, and finally, I was released. I've been on restricted duty the last couple weeks, but honestly, with you here, Provenza hasn't had me doing too much. I've been the paper guy at work, more of a consultant. I'm the one who has been filling in for most of your job, the paperwork part. Provenza has taken the team and run it, and I've taken the deskwork. A lot of it, I could even sit and do here."

Andy paused and let Sharon process everything. She met his gaze, "How bad was it? You're here," she gave his hand a squeeze and a small smile. "I'm so sorry all of this caused you to have a heart attack."

He shook his head, "No, this wasn't the cause. Years of drinking and not taking care of myself led to the heart attack, at least that's what my doc said. It frustrates me because I've been really taking care of my health and diet the last few years. I know; I know," he raised his hand. "That doesn't mean damage isn't already done, but it's frustrating."

"You've been under a lot of stress with this," she nodded. "We moved in together, and you've been carrying the load with me here, with the five kids, with work," she sighed. "Andy," she gave him a sad smile. She used her free hand to put it on his face. "I am so sorry. I just want you well, both of us to get well."

He nodded, pulling her hand to his mouth where he kissed it again. He sighed, "The doc said it was a mild heart attack. Man," he tried to chuckle, "hurt like you wouldn't believe, so if that's mild, I don't want anything worse. They are monitoring me. I'm going for checkups. I can't get my blood pressure down, though. I'm on new meds, things that I'm still adjusting. This is going to be a change of lifestyle thing again, although, I eat fish and vegetables. I'm not sure what more I can adjust. Still," he shook his head, "I know it's not what you signed up for with me."

"Signed up for?" Sharon gave him another small smile. "Andy, I signed up for you, all of you, good and bad, work and home, ex-spouses, Provenza, kids and all. Even in my coma, I signed up for the 'better or worse' part," she tried to laugh. "I love you, and this is something we will handle together. I'm sitting here, almost in shock. Not much shocks me anymore, but you got me. I just don't have a huge reaction anymore. Jack burned me so many times, I try to adjust, adapt, and move forward. We will do that with this." She ran her hand over his face and then gestured to herself, "I mean, I'm the one here in a hospital, just out of a month-long coma. I'd say we both are dealing with some health issues."

He nodded, "You'll heal. My heart won't just heal."

"My shoulder may not either, and I'm coming to grips with that," she nodded. "It may end my career. You and I both know that if I can't fire my weapon, if I'm not cleared for duty-" she paused.

He waited, and when she didn't speak, he took her hand in his, "We'll work together. We both might be retired out," he said and gave a small shrug. "It has to happen sometime. I still think you'll get Taylor's job, and that would fit the criteria you need."

She shook her head, "I like where I am. I like the team, working with you, seeing you throughout the day."

"Let's take one day at a time, both of us. I hope you know I wasn't trying to hide my heart attack," he looked to her.

"I know," she bit her lip and looked to their hands, which were now piled together again. "As I said, I'm still trying to sort out my dreams and reality. It's been good seeing Rusty and Provenza today. That has helped, and as I'm saying that," she nodded, "it explains why Wes has been added to the team, yes?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, that is part of it. Wes came on board in the middle of the investigation from his undercover role. When that was compromised, he finished working the case with us. He's a good detective, the little I've seen so far. Then, I had my heart attack, and since then, he's been the fill in, and he's going to stay, at least," he winked at Sharon, "if the boss approves."

"Hmm," she gave him another small smile, "I hope I still am the boss."

"I'll even let you be the boss at home," he winked and shifted to get closer to her. He pulled her toward him, and the two embraced, letting out sighs as they tried to let go of their stress. He ran his hand up and down her back, "I'm glad you are on the road to recovery, Sharon."

"I want to go to your next appointment. I should be out of here in a couple days," she said. "We're in this together."

He nodded, "Just as I want to be there for your appointments, Sharon. We'll get through this together."

"Oh, the kids," she put her hand to her mouth when they pulled back. "I can't imagine the stress."

He nodded, "The kids are all amazing, and that's nothing I can take credit for doing. Those five kids were raised by strong women who taught them to be strong, all of them. Even Rusty has really come through, yeah, yeah," he waved his hand and continued, "even with his complaining. That's partly why he's taken up the chores at home. Ricky and Emily told me they had a chat with him about pulling together as a family, and he's done well, even with his complaining."

She nodded. She shook her head, "It's all so much, almost overwhelming, but I'm not going to panic. I've learned how to just accept, as I said. Is there anything else? I assume you are still living at the condo. That isn't changing. You didn't meet some wonderful nurse while you've been here, have you?" Sharon gave him a playful smile and tilted her head slightly.

"Not a chance," he leaned in and kissed her quickly. "You're stuck with me, Raydor, maybe even through all that 'sickness and health' junk. We'll have to talk about that."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next evening before Andy got back to the hospital, not for lack of trying. He had a meeting with the DA's office about a case that was about to go to trial, and then, he went by work to deal with the paperwork mess on his desk. Sharon was also busy at the hospital, as they ran a few more tests and continued with her physical therapy. They had her up and moving, but all of it was going much slower than she wanted. She had also hoped her doctor would send her home, but that too, was going slower than she wanted.

Andy opened the door, gingerly, this time, and he closed it softly when he saw Sharon was dozing in her bed. She was dressed in some of the clothing he'd brought from home, comfortable things-leggings, a t-shirt, and she had on a long open cardigan over it she had pulled tightly around her. She had also pulled up her favorite blanket, something else he'd brought from home for her. It normally stayed in a basket in the living room until they needed it each evening, but Sharon had been glad to get it in the hospital. He sat down, putting the chicken noodle soup he'd brought her down on the table. Andy glanced at the television and saw she had on some news show, and he tried to quietly relax while she slept. He'd spent many, many hours in this chair hoping she would wake up, uncertain of the future, and now, he sat here, relieved and happy; Sharon was awake, and while there was a lot of uncertainty about a few things, she was alive and would be coming home soon.

Soon was relative, and that was driving Sharon crazy. It was driving both of them crazy, if Andy had to admit it, but he understood the doc wanting to keep Sharon longer. Sure, they all wanted her home-Rusty was definitely ready for Sharon to be home, and Andy wanted to get back to some normalcy, if there was any such thing. Andy had barely moved in when everything had gone haywire, so really, it was time to start their lives together. The doc really wanted Sharon to do more rehab before she went home. Sharon was having trouble with that; she just wanted to be in her own home and her own bed. With Andy and Rusty gone most of the day with work and school, though, it was better for her to be in the hospital still where she could be monitored. Her memories were still clouded by whatever she had dreamed during her coma, and her balance was very unsteady.

Andy was pulled out of his thoughts when Sharon shifted and turned her head to open her eyes. "Hi," she said in a sleepy voice as she turned all the way toward him and pulled her blanket with her. "It's good to see you. I've missed you today."

"Good to see you too," Andy said as he stood to move and sit on the side of the bed. He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and they smiled at each other.

"How was your meeting with the DA's office?" Sharon asked. "Ready for court?"

"It was fine," he nodded and shrugged. "Standard," he offered and waved.

"We can talk about the case if you want," she gave another small smile. "I'm almost itching to do anything work related. There are only so many game shows I can take," she chuckled.

"Nah," he waved at her. "I just want to talk to you about anything, about us," he winked. "Work is work, and trust me that you aren't missing anything. I've been doing all of the captain's paperwork since she's out, and that is no fun job," he grinned. "That's rather dull. I don't know how she puts up with that, and on top of that, the meetings," he made a face that caused Sharon to laugh. She hummed and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Well," she nodded slightly and cleared her throat, "I think she has a great team. That gets her through the day, and if you can keep a secret," she lowered her voice and smiled brightly at him, "she has eyes for one of her detectives. That really gets her through the dull paperwork."

He winked at her, "That's your secret. I see," he nodded. "I only have Provenza to look at, and knowing that, you can see why I'm not as excited about my paperwork day."

"The captain thanks you for stepping up for the team. Here you are, injured yourself, and you are going above and beyond. The captain wants you to know your efforts will not go unnoticed," she grinned.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I get a reward?"

Sharon burst out laughing, "Soon," she patted his hands. "I'll have to think of a way to reward you when I get home."

"How was your day?" Andy asked, glancing at her. "You are looking good. I'm sure they beat you up in physical therapy," he chuckled.

She nodded and sighed, "Yes, getting back to normal is not as easy as I would have wanted. Physical therapy was exhausting. This morning, they were working on my walking, moving around and all, and this afternoon, they worked on my shoulder. I find myself dozing, as you saw, more than I like. I'm a grown woman who should be in my prime with everything, and I'm acting like an 85 year old napping all the time."

"Hey," he patted her hand, "give it time. I know you want to get out of here, but let's just let the doc do her job. I want you home too, but obviously, you need to be able to be on your own and moving around some before you can come home. I'm sorry it's stressful and hard on you. You're doing great, Sharon."

She gave a slight roll of her eyes, and then, she leaned back against her pillows. As she did, she moved over to the side and patted the space there. She eyed him, "Will you sit with me? I really want to have your arms around me."

"Of course," he flashed a smile and stood. He took off his suit jacket, sat down, and he kicked off his shoes before he sat next to her on her bed, pulling her toward him, mindful of her shoulder, and as they got comfortable, she pulled the blanket up over them.

"Hmmm," she hummed as she nestled her head onto his chest. "That is much better, Andy, much better."

"Good, agreed," he sighed."I'll stay here until they kick me out, and that might be awhile. I've made friends with all the nurses," he chuckled and kissed her head. "So, let's sort out some of those thoughts-dreams, really, you had while you were asleep. How does that sound?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure where to start," she said.

"You woke up thinking we were married. Want to tell me about that? I mean, I'd love to know how I proposed, considering I wasn't there," he chuckled again. Sharon smacked at his chest, and he just groaned.

"Okay," she nodded, trying to remember everything. "I'm not sure I remember it all, and I know some of it sounds crazy. I suppose that's what the memory does, though."

"Sharon," he kissed her head again, "I'm not judging you. I'm really interested in your dreams. I have to tell you that it was almost sad to have to tell you we aren't married. I was surprised to hear you thought it, but yeah, sad to tell you it wasn't true."

She nodded, "It just seemed so real."

"How did we get engaged?" Andy asked. "I mean, to be married, we had to get engaged, so tell me about that. Please tell me I didn't have to beg you to say yes or even worse," he chuckled, "you didn't say no at first did you?"

"No, it was all very sweet," she sighed. "I didn't find out until after you asked me that you'd had the ring for weeks and had been chomping at the bit to ask me. Apparently, work had foiled your many attempts. I guess you and Rusty had collaborated on several things, Rusty not knowing what was going on until you were about ready to lose it from what you told me. Rusty helped you plan a weekend getaway, which work ruined. You had wanted to ask me in Napa, which still makes me laugh," she chucked. "You, Andy, wanted to take me to wine country just to make me happy."

"Sounds like a perfect place for an alcoholic," he chuckled. "I mean, I know there's much more to do in Napa and the area, but yeah."

"Exactly," she nodded. "See, I told you parts were odd. Work ruined that surprise, and you told me after that the plan was to take me back to Serve."

"Serve," Andy smiled brightly. "Now, that sounds like a better idea, but you hate public places and all, public displays. It took a long time before you even wanted to hold my hand in public."

"Well," she gave a small shrug, "we weren't even dating back then, Lieutenant, if you recall. It was a step out, a leap of faith and friendship to hold your hand when you were a friend, one of my lieutenants."

"Fair enough," he raised his hand. "However, I do know that you would have loved eating at Serve, but really, I wanted to ask you right there, not like on the beach later?"

She shrugged slightly, "That's how it seemed in my dream. You're right, though, that the middle of a restaurant would not have been my first choice."

"Okay," he nodded, "so, it doesn't sound like it happened there, right?"

"No," she smiled at him and continued, "work was work again. You kept wanting to take me to dinner, but work was an issue. Finally, after the case was solved, you proposed."

"At work?" Andy asked, clearly horrified by the expression on his face.

"No," she laughed and shook her head. "You later told me that you finally clued Rusty in on the urgency, and he and Gus took care of the details. They decorated the condo, and you had food from Serve for us. It looked beautiful with flowers and candles everywhere, dinner on the balcony, and after we got home, you just couldn't stand it anymore. You asked me before we even sat down to dinner."

"Now," he nodded and continued, "that does sound like me, the urgency. I will point out that I've been waiting on you in this relationship for a long time and should get props for that. I haven't pushed you."

"Not until it was time to talk about moving in together," she pointed out.

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed and turned to face her. "I didn't even push you on that. I told you I wanted to move closer to you and was planning to get a place. I put the idea out there for you, but when I could see you were too nervous about it, I made it clear I'd just get my own place."

She frowned slightly, "Somehow, you know me better than I know myself, Andy Flynn." Sharon leaned up and kissed him lightly before she settled into his side. "You know how to just plant the idea, step back enough, and let my mind wrestle with things. You've been doing that for a long time. Thank you for knowing me."

"Thank you for putting up with me," he whispered and kissed her head again. "Tell me," he encouraged, "this engagement, did it make you happy? Were you good with it?"

"Oh, yes," she snuggled into his side again. "Alone with you, it was perfect. We decided to eat first and call the kids much later. I don't know why we thought torturing them was a good idea."

"I can answer that," he grinned. "I mean, I don't want to jump into your dream, but the kids have been all over us every step of the way. I'm guessing that Rusty probably had clued them in on things, and they were all waiting for the call."

Sharon nodded and laughed too, "Yes, that would make sense, that we wanted them to worry a little. What really was odd in my dream, though, was the fact your kids weren't at the wedding."

"When did we get married in your dream?" Andy asked. "I certainly hope it wasn't in the middle of a case like Provenza," he groaned.

"Honestly," she sighed, "it wasn't much better. There is so much to that part of my dream, and I'm wondering if your heart issues made their way into my dream. Did you sit here and talk to me, tell me about your heart attack?"

"Actually, yeah," he sighed, running his hand over the back of his head. "I told you everything. The doc and nurses kept telling me to talk to you. I didn't know if you could hear or understand me, but yeah, I told you everything. I missed you so much, and it was almost therapeutic to talk to you. I told you all about my heart issues, my appointments, all of it."

"That would make sense," she nodded. "Right before our wedding, in the middle of a case, I collapsed in the Murder Room."

"Wait," he pointed out to her, "I collapsed in the Murder Room with my heart attack."

"Ahh," she nodded. "Okay, well, I thought I was just sick from the flu. They told me I had something wrong with my heart," she shook her head. "It wasn't a heart attack, but it was something almost attacking my heart. Sorry, the details are still foggy about that, but I was determined to still do it all when they told me to just slow down and focus on getting better. I pushed forward with the cases we had, and I pushed the wedding. The kids, I mean, my kids because for whatever reason in my dream, yours weren't around, were so worried about me, but we got married at the very end of a case, even with me as sick as I apparently was."

"Wow," Andy raised his eyebrows surprised. "I mean, it does sound like you to want to do it all."

"Right," she nodded, "but not to the point of sacrificing myself for my family. I told you my dream was odd."

"So, who married us?" Andy asked.

"Our priest," Sharon smiled. "That was another odd part, not that I wouldn't love to get married in the church, but Jack agreed to an annulment. Ricky, of all people, worked on that. Rusty and Nicole pushed Sandra to file for annulment too."

"I didn't think of that myself?" Andy asked. "Sandra did that?"

"Again, I told you it was odd," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You can see why things are still cloudy for me. It just all seemed so real."

"I can," he nodded. "So, we just got married without my kids? Things are finally going well with my kids. They are back in my life. Nicole and Nate love you. Nicole's wedding is what got us to even really talking outside of work, and honestly, all of her meddling, that's really partly what got us together. She loves you. The whole family loves you. We have the boys we watch all the time. Wait, were the boys there?"

"No," Sharon said, almost in a comical tone. "We had ring bearers, but they weren't the boys. In fact, that was odd too. Ricky walked me down the aisle, which was fine, but I would have thought that Ricky and Rusty would have walked with me together. I also would have expected to have had Emily as my maid of honor. Patrice, yes, I would have wanted her as my matron of honor, and I would have been fine with both of them like that, but Emily was not next to me. Nicole would have been in the wedding too. I know you would have had Nate and Dean," she frowned, trying to remember everything.

"I'm guessing Provenza was my best man?" Andy inquired. Sharon nodded.

"Yes, you had the team at your side. I just thought things were jumbled and didn't make the most sense. The boys would have been ring bearers, not Rusty and Mark," she frowned.

"Wow, Mark?" Andy asked and chuckled. "It's fascinating how some people made your dream and others didn't. I bet Julio told you all about Mark one of the times he was sitting with you here."

"I suppose," Sharon nodded. "Still, you said Nicole was here too, right?"

"She was, but she wasn't here like the others. I mean, she did have the boys to care for, and I didn't want them up here seeing you like you were. They love you so much. It was bad enough they asked Nic and Dean how Grandma Sharon was all the time. Nic said they talked about it at school a lot, as their teachers told her, but they didn't need to be up here."

"Julio would tell me all about Mark," she smiled. "That sounds like him."

"Back to this wedding, with the odd mix of wedding guests," he winked at her, "where did we go on our honeymoon? Let's get to the best part," he grinned.

"We didn't go on a honeymoon," she frowned as she remembered everything. "My health was an issue. We cancelled a trip to Ireland and stayed home. The wedding was just after Thanksgiving, which also was a bit odd."

"No honeymoon," he shook his head. "That doesn't sound like either of us. We've both talked about just getting away, relaxing, and well," he ran his hand down her arm, "enjoying other things outside of work."

"Stop," she started to laugh. "You have no idea how much I want to be anywhere with you alone to just do anything and everything we want."

"I'm just saying, Sharon, that when I marry you, it's going to be perfect-no one sick, no work issues, and we most definitely will go on a honeymoon," he told her.

"When?" Sharon asked, turning toward him. "You plan to marry me?"

"You're the one who though we were already married," he shrugged. "Seems like I shouldn't crush that dream," he winked. "Let's get you healthy, though, first. Plus," he kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer, "sounds like I need to figure out a way to surpass your dreams."

"I am here with you," she pulled herself tighter toward him. "That's what matters because my dreams weren't all good memories."


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon looked up when she heard the light knock on the door. The hospital staff, Andy, Rusty, and Provenza just walked into her room, maybe knocking as they entered, maybe; she hadn't been expecting anyone else, but when her eyes locked with those at the door, she broke into a warm smile.

"Amy, come in," she gestured with her hand and shifted to sit up in bed. It was evening, the end of the work day now, and Sharon was finally starting to feel somewhat normal. She'd been awake now for several days and really wanted to go home. She'd had every test imaginable and had been participating in physical therapy each day for her walking and for her shoulder. The walking was coming along, slowly, but surely; however, her shoulder was another issue. It would be quite some time before it would be anything normal.

"Captain, I hope I'm not bothering you," Amy gave her a flat, small smile as she gingerly stepped into the room. Sharon waved her in with her good hand, similar to how she'd waved Amy into her office many, many times.

"Not at all," she smiled again at Amy, shifting to get more comfortable. She glanced down at her pajama set, a new one Emily had sent her, and she looked back at Amy. "It's good to see you."

Amy closed the door and moved inside the room, putting her suit jacket and bag on the chair by the door. She moved over to the chair next to Sharon's bed and nodded to it to sit. She was wearing black dress pants and a simple white top and had a bag in her hand as she sat. Sharon gave a very slightly nod, and Amy sat down.

"I thought tonight might be a good time to visit," Amy explained. "I know the lieutenant has his meeting this evening, and I heard Lieutenant Provenza talking to him about getting a bite to eat as well," she looked to Sharon and gave a soft smile. "Lieutenant Provenza probably won't admit it, but he's doing a good job looking after Lieutenant Flynn, Captain."

"I'm glad to hear that, and yes, it is very good to see you," Sharon said again.

"Lieutenant Flynn said your physical therapy sessions are wearing you out, so if it's too tiring for me to be here-" Amy gestured to the door.

"No, stay, please," Sharon said. "Yes, I'm tired, but I've been resting this evening too. I need to get stronger so I'll be able to get out of here soon."

"Are they going to let you go home soon?" Amy asked.

"I hope," Sharon sighed. "I've been awake now for several days. I think they want me steady on my feet, especially with my shoulder here," she gestured to the area. "They have run every test imaginable on me, and I think things are looking okay from what I've been told. I'm just so ready to get home, back to my life, my own bed, my family, all of it."

Amy shook her head as she raised an eyebrow, "I can only imagine Captain. The ordeal you have been through, well," she sighed again, "it's really unbelievable and truly remarkable that you are now on the road to recovery."

"Yes," Sharon let out a deep breath. "I know I've been in a coma for a month, but to me, it doesn't feel like that. It hits me when I talk to my kids. I was on the phone with my daughter, Emily, earlier today, and it's times like that I realize it's been awhile to everyone. Nicole's boys look like they have grown several inches," Sharon smiled brightly. "I finally saw them yesterday."

Amy's smile brightened, "The lieutenant said his grandsons were able to see you. I know you are close to them too."

"Yes," Sharon gestured to the table by her bed where there were two large homemade cards. "Grandma Sharon," she chuckled again and ran her hand over the one card. "They made these cards for me, and I'm told more are coming."

Amy looked at the cards, smiling brightly at them, "I'm happy for all of you, Captain. The cards are sweet."

Sharon nodded and cleared her throat, "So tell me what has been going on with you," Sharon stated.

"Oh, well, before that, I brought you something," Amy said as she pulled the bag onto her lap. "I know the lieutenant and Rusty have been taking good care of you, but I thought you could use a few pampering items. I know you have good taste, and I remembered seeing a couple of different brands of your favorite lotions around your office, so I brought you this." Amy pulled out a basket she'd put together of pampering items- lotions, nail polish, a hairbrush, shower soap-and with that, she'd put a few different magazines in the basket. "I hope this is okay."

"Amy," Sharon smiled brightly at her, "this is lovely, truly lovely. Thank you. I love the flowers you sent the other day," she nodded to one of the bouquets across the room. "They really are beautiful, all the purple and yellows in the bouquet. This is very kind of you. Thank you, and yes, you're right; Andy has done a wonderful job bringing me things from home I need, but it is so refreshing to get this. I'll use all of it right away. My daughter, Emily, sent these new pajamas to me," she gestured to them. "She was so happy that I was finally awake, she went out and bought them, shipping them overnight to Andy," Sharon chuckled. "Yes, there's something about women understanding other women," she grinned again.

"Emily has good taste," Amy told her. "Those are lovely and look comfortable. As for work, well, I can tell you the lieutenant finally seems to be relaxing now that you are getting better. It's been a rough month, Captain, and I know you even heard about his heart attack. We've all been doing our best to help and keep him busy. He's been buried in paperwork now for weeks," she chuckled. "I think he's finally happy to do it."

"Right, only because he knows he's helping me, getting all that paperwork done and doesn't have to worry that I'll survive," she sighed.

"I wish you could see the two of them at work," Amy smiled. "The two of them," she shook her head. "I keep thinking that you and Patrice are saints, putting up with them. You must really love the lieutenant to put up with everything he and Lieutenant Provenza dish out to each other."

"I do," Sharon gave her a warm smile. "I try not to show it at work, and if you feel there is anything inappropriate, I hope you will tell me."

"Oh, no, not at all!" Amy exclaimed as she shook her head. "That's not what I was saying at all. I meant it in a good way. No, if anything, you do a very good job of trying to keep work separate from your home life, even if your home life sometimes is pulled into work. I mean, that doesn't mean we haven't all seen the looks, the flirting, and all, but there's no sense with the team of favoritism or anything. You do a good job, and that's actually part of what I wanted to discuss."

"Oh?" Sharon asked, intrigued now. "What would you like to discuss?"

"As I said, if you are too tired, this can wait," Amy gestured to the door.

"Nonsense," Sharon smiled. "I've been stuck here in this bed, this room for quite some time. I'm happy to talk about anything."

"Well, this is a bit of work mixed with personal," Amy said. "Captain, I've always seen you as a role model. I hope you know that. I am proud to have you as my boss and know you have really paved the way for women in the department. It's really amazing to think about where things were when you were starting compared to where they are now. Your career is really inspiring to me."

Amy paused and when she did, Sharon ran her hands down her own leg to almost smooth out her silk pajama pants, "Amy, you don't need to butter me up, but thank you," she gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry," Amy shook her head. "I wanted you to know where my head is. My question or questions, really, are about your career, your career and how it mixed with your personal life. You seem to have it all, Captain. You have a family, a man you love, a job you are good at and love, and I wanted to know how do you balance it all?"

"Amy," Sharon chuckled, "I'm flattered you think I have it all, this perfect life, but it is far from it. My life, until recently, really, has been a total mess. There have been days, months, years really, I wondered where I went wrong and failed so badly. My kids grew up without their father. I was married to a deadbeat who cheated on me, stole money, and took off for months at a time. None of that is a secret. I know rumors have spread throughout the department. If anything, I've felt like I was weak for not getting rid of him sooner. Even when you started in Major Crimes, I was anything put in a perfect or good situation. I was still married to Jack, even if legally separated, had kids who were dealing with commitment issues in their own dating relationships, and I was still irritated about being pulled from a job I loved and being put into Major Crimes. Now," she nodded to her, "Major Crimes has been the best thing that has happened to me in my career. I see that now. It opened doors in every area of my life. I met Rusty because of Major Crimes. I would have only heard about him otherwise. Andy," she smiled brightly when she mentioned his name, "Andy became the friend, the confidant, I didn't know I could ever have. He stood patiently by my side for years, just being a friend before we were anything more. Now, yes," she nodded, "I can see how it looks like I have this perfect life, but it's not at all."

"I know; I know," Amy nodded. "I guess I realize that everyone has baggage. You've just made it work, and whatever the circumstances, you have had a great career while you still have a family. Chuck," she paused and pursed her lips, "Cooper and I live together, as I've disclosed to you. I've kept my life very quiet, maybe too quiet at times around the team, but I haven't shared much, if anything, about him with the team. I've keep my life private, maybe too private. I'm not sure," she shook her head. "Anyway, lately, he and I have been talking. He wants more, everything, really," she threw up her hand. "He wants to get married. He wants a family, kids," she sighed. "I'm just not sure what I feel about it all, and I trust your advice; I value it."

"Well," Sharon pursed her lips, "I'm not sure I can tell you want to do. That has to be your decision, but I can vouch for the team. While we do have work to do, we are a close group, friends," she added. "We have a different relationship than most people who just work together. We all spend so much time together. You know we are like a family, and knowing that, I hope you know you can always talk to the team about your own life if you need to do so. I think about everyone on the team-Provenza, we know about his life and things with Patrice. We've met several of his ex-wives," Sharon chuckled. "Lieutenant Tao, he speaks of his wife and kids often. Buzz talks about his sister. Julio," she nodded and sighed, "he's had a tough life too, but even he opened up about losing his wife and child. Mark has come into his life, and Julio is finally finding a love he needed with that. Of course," she grinned again, "Andy has made no secret about his feelings for me for years," she rolled her eyes. "As much as I try to keep things private, Rusty bursts into work with our home life issues all the time, as does Jack," she said with a drawn out tone. Amy chuckled. "I'm also realizing that life is short, a quick instant, really, and I don't want to come across as cold either when someone I love works right outside my door. I don't want to be inappropriate, but even I realize now that sometimes, it's okay to soften at work, to show that I care about Andy-all still while being professional. We have a unique situation, and I know that you sometimes work with Lieutenant Cooper. I can't tell you what to do, but. I will suggest you trust yourself. Aside from that, my best advice would be to talk it out with him. You need to be on the same page. I know we've not been some type of girlfriends who go out for drinks or shopping," Sharon smiled softly at her, "but I consider you a dear friend. Even in my dreams, you were in my wedding party."

Amy chuckled as Sharon paused. She nodded, "The lieutenant said you had some crazy dreams that included you two being married."

"I did," Sharon nodded. "Things are clearing up for me, but still, it's almost hard to sort fact from fiction at times. I consider you more than a subordinate, Amy. You are a true friend. You are part of my life, my family's life. You taught Rusty defensive driving. You've looked out for him for years, and you just mentioned looking out for Andy at work. Thank you for all of that."

Amy nodded, "I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a mom. I've always wanted to focus on my career. I know Chuck wants kids, but my life," she shook her head. "I'm happy with it."

"Not everyone has to have a career and family," Sharon pointed out to her. "I chose the LAPD because Jack and I needed the income. It was supposed to be temporary, but I did want kids. To start, I viewed it as choosing kids over my career. I wanted to be a lawyer, but kids came into the picture, and I decided that was okay. I wanted a family over the job, at least I thought," she smiled. "I didn't realize the LAPD was the job for me, that it was a job I could do with kids. Now, Major Crimes is its own entity. It's not the same as FID, so I can't tell you what you should do. FID worked for me, BUT," she said sternly, "I was a single mom most of the time. You would have Chuck. I see how different things are with Andy. He's around. Yes, we work the same hours, but it's refreshing to have someone who shares the responsibility, who cooks dinner sometimes, who pays the bills, who contributes."

Amy nodded, " I know you two recently moved in together, and I hope I'm not overstepping, but do you think that's had a negative impact on your career, you know, with so many in the department knowing?"

"I'm at the point in my life now, I don't care," Sharon explained. "I can see how you would be concerned for your own career, but you two do not work in the same division. Many cops are married to other cops, involved with other cops. My situation is a bit different almost delicate, because we do work so closely together, but I feel my reputation stands alone. I am fair, and what I have with Andy does not worry me with the department. Like you, I followed protocol and notified Chief Taylor," she paused when she said it, actually tearing up. She took in her breath, "Sorry," she shook her head. "It just hits me at odd times, that he's gone."

"I understand, Captain," Amy nodded. "As frustrating as he was, none of us can believe he's gone."

"Anyway," Sharon reached over and squeezed Amy's hand as she shook the tears, "my point is don't wait on life. Don't wait for your career to be perfect. There is no such thing. You'll always want to wait on a promotion, a different job. I was promised to be a commander when I took this job," she sighed. "Don't wait on a family if you want one, but don't let work or family dictate the other. Talk to Chuck. When Andy and I finally started dating, we talked. We talked a lot, and that's what really calmed me. Andy," she chuckled, "was all in right away, but I was there, knowing how I felt about him, but still a bit nervous about work. I finally got over that and am at the point now I just don't care what people say or think."

Amy listened and nodded, "I see what you are saying. I do. You're right, though, that you've not really talked much about dating Lieutenant Flynn or the decision to do that. We just always saw you two together, not even sure when the lines crossed from friendship to more. You have done a good job hiding those specific details. I guess I'm almost nervous about what might come of our talk, of working through this with Chuck."

"You won't know until you talk," Sharon slightly shrugged with her good shoulder. "If someone would have told me a few years ago that I would take in a homeless teenager, fall in love with Andy Flynn, and have a blended family with him," she grinned at the thought, "I would have told them they were crazy. Yet, life is full of surprises," she nodded.

"It is," Amy said simply.

"It's also short, Amy," Sharon reached for her hand, meeting her gaze. "I know that; you know that. Don't wait too long to live your life. It will end up passing you by."

"Thanks," she nodded. "I appreciate it, Captain."

"Of course," she nodded. "Thank you for talking about anything else other than health issues."

"Glad to be of service," Amy grinned. "Now, if you are still up for it, I can tell you a few funny work stories."

"Oh, Amy," Sharon laughed. "I can't wait to hear what my crazy team has been doing."


	9. Chapter 9

"There's my speed racer," he flashed a grin at her as he spotted her when he rounded the corner. "Hey there, Gorgeous."

Sharon looked up from her position, walking next to the nurse. She was really focusing on her movements, so she didn't fall or lose her balance at all. She met his eyes and gave him a small smile, "Hi, but I've told you I might just hit you with this cane for joking about my walking."

Andy's eyes sparkled as he walked toward her, and he nodded to the nurse. She eyed them, and after realizing the two were joking out of love for each other, she took a step back from Sharon. She'd been at her side, making sure she didn't fall.

"Your husband, I presume, is just encouraging you," the nurse said and smiled to Sharon while she nodded toward Andy.

"We're only married in her dreams," Andy said and then grimaced as the words came out. They didn't sound as he meant, like a joke again, and he shook his head. "I mean, I'm her boyfriend; although, she did dream we were married when she was in her coma. Andy," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Andy, this is Celina," Sharon gestured to her nurse. "Celina has just moved to the floor and has evening shifts. Celina, this is part of my motivation to get home, Andy, my favorite person, as long as he's not cracking jokes about my using a cane." Sharon met Andy's gaze, and he winked at her, which in turn, had Sharon rolling her eyes.

"Nah," Andy waved, sticking his hand out to meet Celina. "Nice to meet you, and if you haven't already figured it out, Sharon hates any assistance while walking. She's a fighter and determined to do this on her own."

"Yes," Celina smiled brightly. "She's doing a wonderful job, just a little unsteady still, but that's improving a lot too."

Andy nodded and looked at Sharon, who was just staring at the two, as if they were talking without her there. She met Andy's gaze, and he leaned in to kiss her quickly. "Sorry I'm late. Work was, well, work. I was buried in paperwork, but I don't need to tell you how that goes."

"We're just finishing our lap around the hallway," Sharon said. "I've tried to walk each hour today."

"Wow," Andy nodded, impressed. "That's great, Sharon. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to walk with you. Celina, I can finish walking with her."

She nodded, "I'm sure she would enjoy that. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh," Andy flashed a grin. "I work for her," he winked at Sharon and nodded to her. Celina gave him an odd look, and he chuckled and continued, "It's true. I'm a homicide detective. She's my boss, and I'm filling in a lot for her right now, at least the paperwork and meeting part." He looked at Sharon and rolled his eyes, "Provenza picks and chooses what he wants to do or meetings he wants to attend, and then, I'm stuck with everything else. He told Fritz we're a package deal, stepping in for you right now."

Sharon just rolled her eyes and gestured to Andy, "See what I have to deal with and why I might need to use this cane?"

Celina started to laugh and nodded. "Well, it isn't the first work romance I've heard of around here," she gestured to the hospital. "My own husband is a respiratory therapist. Anyway, I'll leave you two to walk, and I'll be by later to check on you. Don't overdue it, Sharon," she smiled at her.

Andy winked at Sharon and leaned in to kiss her again. Sharon steadied herself by grabbing onto his shoulder as he kissed her and returned the kiss. She smiled up at him, and he offered his arm.

"You getting tired? I'll happily escort you back to the room," he said.

"I'll make it," she shook her head slightly. "You know I won't give up or quit."

He rolled his eyes slightly, "Leaning on me isn't giving up, but I understand. You've made a lot of progress. How's the shoulder today?"

"Stiff, sore, a real pain," she admitted as they continued their walk. "The doctor said it's healing nicely, but it's not enough for me. He still wants me to use this cane. I'm just glad I can't use a walker with the shoulder," she sighed. "I'd never hear the end of it with any of you if they had me using a walker. At least I'm steady enough for just the cane, and hopefully, I won't need that much longer."

Andy nodded as he listened, and then, he said, "Doc still planning to release you tomorrow? I hope so, Sharon. I can't wait for you to be home. I told Provenza I would be out a couple days when you do go home. So, is it still tomorrow?"

She nodded, focusing on her walking. Sharon paused in her steps to answer him, almost like she couldn't easily do both things at the same time, "Yes, finally," she sighed. "I will be going home, just outpatient therapy now. I was going to have words with him if he kept me here after Halloween and into the holidays."

Andy chuckled, and the two started to walk again, this time, Sharon, without asking, looping her injured arm around Andy's. He didn't dare comment on it. He was glad she was using him for stability, but he knew if he commented, she would pull her arm away. Sharon was tired. She'd been really pushing herself to prove she was okay to go home the last few days. It was getting closer to Halloween now. Since she'd been awake, she'd been in the hospital another couple weeks, moving to an in-patient rehab area. Finally, she was ready for discharge. She could move, with the help of a cane, pretty well short distances. She'd promised that she would mainly be at home, and for appointments, Andy and Rusty had promised to take her and assist with anything. The month in a coma had taken a toll on her basic movements. She was still struggling to get back on her feet, quite literally. It was a slow process, and some of it had to do with her age. She wasn't bouncing back like she wanted. She was tired and winded easily. Her legs ached. Physical therapy on her legs and on her shoulder was painful, but she was doing it, pushing herself to get better.

"I, for one, can't wait for you to be home," Andy said quietly, almost leaning into her ear in a playfully, flirtatious tone. "The kids are very excited you are doing well, as is the team. Everyone wants you out of here."

She squeezed her fingers into his arm, the way she could acknowledge him right now as she focused on walking. Soon, they reached her room, and she let out a long sigh, "A lap around the hospital should not be that hard."

"I know," he patted her hand, still clutching his arm. "A week ago, though, you couldn't even do that. You were barely getting in a full lap, and as you told me, you've done this a few times today, yes?" Andy looked down into her eyes and he brushed a stray hair out of her face. She still had on her backup glasses, and he'd promised to take her to order new ones when she was out of the hospital.

"Yes, I know," she scoffed. "Still. I can't wait to be home tomorrow, but I know you and Rusty are going to want to do every little thing for me."

"I'll make you a deal," Andy winked as they stood at her door. "I promise that Rusty and I won't hover these next few days. I'll promise you we will back off, at least through Sunday. If we can make it that long, I'm sure we'll find a normal routine that works, with no hovering."

Sharon narrowed her gaze at him. He just smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling. To distract her, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She started to pull it back, "No, there's something off about your deal. Now, you're just trying to romance you."

"Romance you?" Andy raised an eyebrow at her hand, still in his. "I have many, many thoughts about romancing you, Sharon, when you are ready. Hovering is not romancing you, or I should say, lack of hovering. I promise, Rusty and I won't hover. Deal?"

She rolled her eyes and turned slightly to look away, "Fine," she said. "I still smell something off here. It's Wednesday. You're promising that between Thursday and Sunday, no hovering. I don't you will make it to the weekend, for whatever reason you chose that, but fine."

"Great," he winked. "Emily will hover."

"Emily!" Sharon's eyes widened, as she looked up at him. She started to gesture with her hand holding the cane, and quickly, realized that wasn't a good idea, as it made her unsteady. Andy grabbed hold of her arm better and gestured for her to enter her room first. "Emily is coming home?"

"She is," he chuckled lightly. "Surprise. She's on her way now, and as much as she wants to rush here when she lands, I'm afraid you will already be asleep. I know you aren't one big on surprises, and she knows that too. She asked if it was okay to come out here to see you for a few days. Of course, I told her it was more than fine, and then, she booked her flight. She's taken off for this weekend, which works with her schedule because they aren't starting her holiday performances for another couple weeks. Anyway, she is here until Monday morning. She wanted to stay longer, but she has some things with work she can't move around anymore. She's due to land around 11, and I'm going to get her and then head home. I'm yours until then," he winked and leaned in where he kissed her head. She reached the side of her bed, and she hooked the cane she had over the edge of it and maneuvered to sit before she said more.

"I can't believe she's surprising me," Sharon sighed. "I can't wait to see her. It's been so wonderful seeing her over video chat, Ricky too, and this, this is wonderful, Andy."

"Good," he nodded. "She wanted me to tell you she was coming so it wasn't a total surprise tomorrow. She knows you're doing well, but I think she was afraid a big surprise would rattle you. I told her you're the toughest woman I know, but obviously, I agreed to tell you."

"Oh, there's a lot to do to get ready for her," Sharon sighed as she shifted into the bed. Andy helped her and listened, "The condo will be tight, but it should be okay," she nodded. "Gosh, the kids haven't been home with you and I living there together, yet. Emily usually stayed with me in my room after Rusty moved in, usually."

"Sharon," Andy put his arm on her shoulder. She stopped talking and looked up at him, "It's all handled. Emily's a grown woman and aware of the size of the condo. She and I talked about it. I told her she was welcome there, that we would make it work, but seeing as how you are coming home just now, she didn't want to crowd things too much. Rusty offered his room to her, and she declined. She's actually going to stay with Jack. It's worked out, and everyone is okay with it, even Jack. I'm picking up Emily because Jack is actually out of town until tomorrow with a case, so he says," Andy rolled his eyes. "He's left a key for Emily, so she has his place alone tonight, but she'll ride with me tomorrow to come here and bring you home."

"Okay," Sharon chuckled, "I know this has to be a dream. Never in reality did you get along with Jack enough to work out all of this. Seriously, this is all okay, and Jack is on board?"

"It is," he offered a small shrug and playful wink. "Even I can play nice when it involves anything about you. I love you, and because of that, I'm making an effort to play nice with the big, bad bully. Jack has been halfway decent through all of this, even I have to admit it. Now, he's taken his shots at me, all the stupid comments and all, but still, he's been decent. More importantly, he's been concerned, which is not an emotion I thought Jack was capable of displaying."

"Concerned," she raised an eyebrow. "That does surprise me, but I do have to admit in his own sick, twisted way, he claims to still care about me," she sighed and shook her head. "You know," she nodded, "thinking back to my coma, that was odd too. You know bits and pieces hit me every now and then from it."

"What's that?" Andy asked. "What was odd? Jack? He's always odd," Andy winked.

"Several things," Sharon paused to gather her memories again. "My dream was so odd, and I told you I thought that I died. I worked so hard, pushed myself with that heart condition, which now, we know was me subconsciously hearing you talk about your heart attack and putting that on myself. I told you I was dreaming that I pushed myself so hard with a heart condition that I died, but what is odd to me is that I knew all about my funeral. I know; I know," she raised a hand. "It was all a dream, so it's not supposed to make sense. Jack wasn't at the funeral, and honestly, I would have expected him there."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, me too. I would have expected a fight, if I had to be honest. I would have expected on the worst day of my life for him to walk in, a smug expression, and tell me that he had more right to sit in my spot, that I wasn't the husband like he was."

"As I told you, in my dream, we were married," Sharon pointed to him.

"Right," Andy grimaced, "so, we got married, and you died after that? That's horrible, Sharon."

"I know," she shook her head. "It's so sick and twisted. I'm glad it was only a dream, but yes, Jack would have been there, or I should say, I would have expected him there."

"Well," Andy stepped closer and sat down on the side of the bed, putting his arm around her and taking her hand in his free hand, "I'm glad it was only a dream, most of it. You dying, that would have been a nightmare. I'm glad we're putting this mess behind us, and you are finally coming home. Emily is going to be here for a few days, and you can enjoy time with her. I'll get you home tomorrow, get you settled, and then, I'll let you spend time with her. I can work through the weekend because I didn't tell you before now we are on call. It would have spoiled the Emily surprise. I'm working this weekend, but then, I'm off Monday and Tuesday. I already told Provenza I might not show up the rest of next week, so I can spend time with my favorite lady."

"Andy, I will be fine at home," she said, looking him in the eye. "I don't need you hovering."

"Who's hovering? I'm going to just take some time off to rest. My doctor said that's good too. Boss isn't around, so," he stopped talking and winked.

"Besides, I'm hoping to get back to work soon, even on a limited basis," she told him.

"Sharon," he sighed loudly. "There's no reason to rush. Doc wants you to rest. Work is handled. We're big boys; we've grown up a lot and are not the screw-up department anymore. You've taught us well, and believe me, it's no secret we are a couple and that I'm doing all the paperwork for you," he grinned. "Just shows we are a team in more ways than one. This seems messed up. I'm trying to take a few days off work to rest at home as instructed, and you're trying to get out of the house and back to work, when instructed to stay home. How about we stay home together, cozy up together in that great room of ours, and just enjoy being with each other? We barely had a moment to do that after I moved in and before you were injured. I just want some normal time at home with you. Through all of this, we've both come to realize life is short, so we'd better make the most of it."

"Okay, fine," she relented. "It's not that I don't want to be at home with you, Andy, our home," she clarified. "I just want to get back to normal, to get back to work, because that is normal."

"I know," he lifted her hand and kissed it again. "I think it's time to find some new normal things for home, just creating our life together. Maybe we can do a puzzle. Maybe we could binge-watch a tv series. Sharon as long as I'm with you, I'm good."

"I do agree about putting family first. I do know that I never want work to be more important than family," she looked at him, raising her hand to cup his cheek. "One of the things I haven't told you about my dream is that I worked myself to death even though you, Rusty, Emily, Ricky, all the kids-even Provenza and the team, warned me to stop, to slow down. I ignored everything, and that didn't end well. My dream had me dying at work, putting work ahead of what matters most in my life, my family. You, all of you, are more important, and I do know that. I guess I'm just almost anxious to be normal, but I will try to take one step at a time and enjoy the moment, enjoy you." Sharon leaned in and kissed him, Andy then wrapping his arm loosely around her waist. They continued to kiss for a few moments, and when they pulled back for air, they put their heads together.

"I can't wait to have you back home, to hold you in my arms," he said quietly.

"In our room," Sharon smiled brightly at him. "I haven't really asked you, but is the condo starting to feel like home at all?"

"A little," he admitted with a small shrug. "I know we didn't around to putting out many of my things before you were shot. I've done a little of that, pictures of Nicole, Nate, and the kids. I had a couple of us that you didn't have out, but the rest, I wanted your input. I wanted to know what we could do to blend our things."

Sharon cupped his face as ran her hand up through his hair as he spoke. She pursed her lips, "That was another odd thing about my dream. We were married in the condo, but it didn't seem like you lived there at all. There were no pictures out with you, none of your things. Your favorite baseball blanket that we used to use at your house all the time, it wasn't in the basket by the couch like I would expect. Your things weren't there, which I know, it was a dream, but still, it just all felt off."

"It was a dream, only a dream," he said sweetly and squeezed her hand. "I do find it fascinating it was so vivid, Sharon. You really seem to remember a lot of details from it. "See, this is something we can do next week. We can dig out some of my boxes and blend OUR house," he emphasized. "I'd like that very much."

"I'm now very much looking forward to that, you being home with me next week," she smiled sweetly at him. "I can't believe I'm finally leaving here. It's been so long. In ways, I feel like no time has gone by, but in other ways, I do know it's been what, almost seven weeks now, yes?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We'll get you home. You can start to get back to normal. You can spend time with Emily, with all of us. Ricky has been out of town for work, as you know, the last week, but he wants to get back down here as soon as he can."

"I know he's had a terrible schedule lately," she sighed.

"He has, but he's been worried, Sharon, very worried. We talk a lot," Andy admitted.

She nodded and grinned, "Better than my dream, then. In that, he did like you. He liked you a lot, so much, that he was trying to almost play puppeteer, trying to make sure things between you and me were perfect."

"They are perfect," Andy grinned and kissed her head. "We're perfect for each other. The kids know that, and when we get you out of here tomorrow, we are going to start living this perfect life together."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom!" Emily squealed as she flew into the room. Andy followed behind her, smiling at the sight. Emily flung her arms around Sharon, who, even though she was expecting them, was a little surprised at the force behind Emily. "Oh, Mom, it's so good to see you. I'm sorry," she pulled back and put her hand to her mouth. "I almost attacked you."

"Emily," Sharon gushed, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, it is so good to see you too, and you aren't crushing me. I was just caught off guard," she told her as Emily stepped back to sit down on the side of the bed by Sharon. Sharon was dressed, casual, comfortable clothing, but she was in clothing to go home, to finally leave the hospital. She had on black leggings with a simple, long sweater, perfect for easy movements. Andy had brought her clothing over the last couple of weeks, but she'd been most comfortable in her loungewear and robe. Today, though, it was good to see her dressed and ready to go home. Emily pulled Sharon's hands into hers and sat there on the bed, looking at Sharon, who was leaning back against her pillows resting. "Seeing you in person," she sighed. "It's much better than over the computer."

"I know, Mom," Emily gave her a soft smile. "I've been so worried," she said, now a little choked up as she wiped a tear. Andy stepped up behind Emily, squeezed her shoulder, and he greeted Sharon.

"Morning, Gorgeous, and I will add you are looking particularly wonderful today," he smiled brightly, stepping around Emily to lean in and kiss Sharon. She quickly pulled one of her hands from Emily's grasp to squeeze Andy's shoulder while she returned the kiss, and then, he stepped back, out of the way, so the two women could visit.

"This, finally," she sighed, "is starting to feel like normal. I can't wait to go home."

"I'm going to step out for a few minutes, check in at the desk, and see when the doc might be by," Andy said. "That will give you time to visit."

"Thank you, Honey," Sharon reached again for Andy's hand and squeezed it as he winked at her to step away and out of the room. Emily watched the interaction, and when Andy had left, Sharon turned her attention back to Emily, sighing as she looked at her daughter. "It is so good to see you. I know I keep saying it, but it's true. I've missed you so much, and you look wonderful. I'm very happy you were able to come for a visit."

"Oh, me too, Mom," Emily said, leaning in to hug Sharon again. "I feel like I can't be close enough to you. It's been such an ordeal. After you were shot-" she paused when she sat back and pursed her lips. Sharon shook her head.

"We don't need to talk about that now, not unless you want to do that. I know," she nodded. "I know," she repeated. "You just look so wonderful, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, even if I feel like I've been a stressed mess," she shook her head. "It's a wonder I still have a job. I've been a wreck, but work, work," she nodded a couple times, "work has been great, very supportive."

"Good, glad to hear that," Sharon said, sitting back to get comfortable. "Sorry, I'm still very tired often and just need to rest a bit."

"No, Mom, do not apologize," Emily told her. "Andy has told me how you are doing, and you do whatever you need."

"It sounds like you've been talking to Andy often," Sharon looked at her. "I'm glad you could do that, that you felt comfortable to talk to him."

Emily nodded, looking down slightly, "It was a bit weird seeing him at the condo this morning. I decided to crash on the couch there last night because you weren't there. Dad isn't home either, and let's be honest that his place won't be the warm, fuzzy feel of home. I just wanted to be near family, which is odd," she rolled her eyes slightly. "The condo just felt odd, not bad odd, but Rusty and Andy were there. You weren't. It's like my family, the idea of family, has taken on a different role. Don't get me wrong-I was glad to be there, but a couple years ago if you would have told me that I'd stay at the condo with Rusty and Andy-without you-I would have not believed it."

Sharon nodded as she listened, "I hope it's not too uncomfortable for you, being there with Andy. I know you are used to Rusty by now, but Andy-"

"He's there to stay," Emily nodded and finished the sentence like she knew how it had to end. "I know that; I do," she nodded. "I'm happy for you, Mom," she gave her a small smile, "in more ways than one. Andy has been worried sick about you. I know he told you about the heart attack. Ricky, Rusty, and I were worried that he would have another heart attack, and something would happen to him. To be honest, we were afraid you'd wake up, and Andy would have died. For awhile, we also had to accept that both of you could pass away," Emily said, shaking her head and wiping a tear. "I've never seen Rusty so upset when you both were here in the hospital. I know he has had no one, and let's just say that you, both you and Andy, have had an impact on Rusty even if he doesn't want to show it."

Sharon played with her hands in Emily's, listening to her speak. She met her gaze, "I know this was hard on you. I try to imagine just how hard. I see it on your face, Andy's face, everyone's faces," she acknowledged. "I hear it in your voice when we talk. I can only say I'm so sorry to have put you through that and hope you realize I'm going to be okay. I may not be able to use my shoulder perfectly again, but I'll be okay. I'm here, and that's what matters."

"I'm so happy for that, Mom," Emily told her. "Andy, I wasn't trying to complain about him at the condo. It's different," she shrugged. "I mean, yes, you weren't there, but he was there, and it's different. It's not bad, but I honestly don't remember Dad being home much with you, not much, just a few memories. He left so early on in my life, and even the few times he was allowed back home, it wasn't for long. I never remember feeling like we were all okay as a big family. Even with just Andy and Rusty last night, I felt warmth, love, even. I felt like I was wanted there. Yes, it's odd with Andy there, seeing him go about his normal routine in your condo, which I know is now his too," she paused. "I am happy for you, Mom. I know you've been alone a long time. It's nice to see you smile. I watched your eyes follow him out of the room. They never trailed away from him until that door closed. I know you love him, and I'm glad he loves you, that you two found each other, finally," she squeezed her hands and laughed. "Mom, we've all been very aware of you two for so long, much longer than you've actually been dating."

"I've been told," she gave a slight roll to her eyes. "Know that you are always welcome back home, always. I know the definition of home and family has changed. The condo was never your home; I bought it after you went to college. Rusty and Andy are new additions to the family, but we are all a family in that home. Never forget that, and never forget that I love you and Ricky, all of you as my family."

"I know that, and thank you for saying that," Emily nodded. "It's not all bad," she winked. "I always wanted a sister around, and I have been talking to Nicole quite a bit. She's been great, really helpful, and when Rusty hasn't had the details I've asked about, Nicole has."

Sharon raised an eyebrow slightly, a little surprised, but also impressed to hear that, "I'm glad you and Nicole have been talking and getting closer."

"Yes, in fact," Emily said, "we wanted to get together while I'm here. Maybe she could come by the condo one of these days. I don't want to leave you, and I know she'd enjoy seeing you too."

"That would be great," Sharon smiled. "She's been busy with the boys, and I'm sure she would love a break."

"Okay," Andy opened the door and walked in, clapping his hands together. "Doc is rounding now and is going to sign off on your discharge papers. I'm waiting on some scripts for you, but I can start taking your things to the car. The nurse is bringing me a cart for all of the flowers."

Emily looked around the room and started to laugh, "How did I not notice all the flowers? I guess I was just too excited to see you, Mom."

"Oh, they've been multiplying," Andy winked. "All these flowers make me look bad," he rolled his eyes. "I'm the guy supposed to get her flowers. I did, and mine are dead now. They come almost each day still. Work seems to have the flower shop on retainer. I think Provenza is just trying to make me feel bad, like I should be spending more on flowers."

"Stop," Sharon chuckled and shook her head. "I've loved all the flowers, and as much as I hate to see the flower displays end, I'm perfectly okay with it. It means I'm going home. Besides, the best bouquet was still from you," she reached out to take Andy's hand in hers. Emily sat there, watching them. "You had a gorgeous bouquet of all my favorites."

"I hate that Rusty took the lead on flowers from us," Emily made a face. "I should have known better to trust him."

"Nonsense," Sharon patted Emily's hand. "He did a great job. He brought in three dozen roses, which I know was not cheap, saying there were a dozen from each of my kids. That was beautiful," she squeezed Emily's hand.

Emily nodded, "I'm glad you liked them, but seriously, how did I not notice all of this? It's like a flower shop in here!"

Andy started to laugh, "You're telling me. Now, they are all going home with us. Em, you might be holding flowers in the car. I'll start taking things there now."

"Andy, my toiletries are still in the bathroom," Sharon pointed out.

"I'll get them, Mom," Emily stood and made her way there. "I'm here to help."

"I hope you are here to visit," Andy said to her, collecting some of Sharon's things. "Your mom doesn't want much help, right Sharon?" Andy winked at Sharon, and before she could answer, he said, "You know, Emily, she's very independent."

Sharon burst out laughing, and Emily stepped out of the bathroom with some of Sharon's things in hand, "This sounds like it's been a topic of debate."

"Just a small one," Andy emphasized with his fingers and winked at Emily. "Anyway, I'm going to load up the car and will be back to collect both of you soon."

He threw Sharon a little wave and grinned at her as he stepped out of the room again. Emily just watched, shaking her head at him. Sharon was still chuckling and smiling. Emily nodded at her, "You have it bad for him, Mom. He's sweet and funny. I know we've known Andy for years, but I'm not around you two a lot to see this," she gestured with her hand. "I'm glad you are so happy. Rusty doesn't say much, and what he does say is usually in the form of a complaint about you two, so I like it. It's healthy, and it's what I want for my own life."

"I hope you find it," Sharon smiled. "Don't give up on that."

"It's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Emily admitted as she stepped toward Sharon's bed again and sat down. Sharon had shifted, sitting on the side of it now, and Emily sat beside her. "I've been sort of seeing someone."

Sharon raised her eyebrows at Emily, "Okay, I'll ask this then-how do you sort of see someone?"

"Mom, seriously?" Emily started to laugh. "You, of all people, ask me that? It's complicated. We're friends."

"Ahh," Sharon nodded. "So, this isn't a 'sort of seeing someone' like you think you're dating him, but he doesn't know that."

"No, Mom, that's all Andy's style," Emily teased and bumped shoulders with Sharon, her good shoulder. Sharon rolled her eyes slightly at Emily, and then, she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well, we've discussed before that I was slower on the draw to my relationship with Andy, but tell me," she encouraged. "You're seeing someone?"

"Like I said, sort of seeing someone," she gave a small shrug and looked down, playing with the hem of the sheet. "His name is Aaron. We, ahh, work together. He's been a good friend through all of this, something I really needed. We've been friends for awhile, but when I went back to New York after you were shot, I was just really struggling. He's been there for me, and it's slowly evolving, nothing major, but I spent most of my time with him, more than before."

"Aaron," Sharon nodded and pursed her lips. "You work with him? Is he someone in administration or works there at the theater?"

"No," Emily shook her head, "he's actually a dancer," she said, her eyes meeting Sharon's. "He dances, some of the same scenes I dance. I spent a lot of time with him, really, a lot," she said, nodding as she said it. "I'm actually missing him right now, at least being able to talk to him."

"Emily," Sharon said taking Emily's hands into her own, "do not misunderstand what I'm saying here. I'm very happy to hear you are dating or whatever you want to call it," she smiled at her daughter. "I just can't help but wonder, or really am cautioning you, are you sure he's interested in you? You and I both know you tried dating several dancers through high school and college. None of them worked out, and that's mainly because they weren't interested in you. I remember having a conversation like this with Rusty a couple years ago, that sometimes things aren't what they seem."

"Mom," Emily met her gaze, "I understand your question and concern. Aaron seems interested in me too. I mean, he is interested in me. He ended a two-year relationship a few months ago. That's the major caution here. It's not a lack of interest in me; it's not even a work issue."

"I'm one to say anything about a work romance," Sharon playfully rolled her eyes. "I will, however, tell you that they can be tricky. It's not always easy navigating home and work. Andy and I work very hard on that, even if it seems easy to everyone else. There are times at work I want to ring his neck, and I have to remember to not carry that home with me. I know he gets frustrated too, but we work on it. It's not something I've had to go into great depth in our conversations, but it was a factor, not really a concern, but a factor when we started dating. We knew it was a tricky balance, and as you know, we had been truthfully been close for a long time before we started dating. Dating, though, threw a new piece into the puzzle. I am his boss. We both know that, and when we started dating, we had to discuss that, that at work, I had to tell him what to do. That had to stop after work hours, though. Off the clock, we are a team, not that we aren't a team at work, but it's different. Off the clock, we discuss things. We work together; we don't have a rank structure. I work very hard to keep my emotions in check while at work. People don't see the side of me Andy sees at home. I love him very much and have for a very long time. I've tried very hard to not let that show at work, whether that is a good idea or not. Some at work, not necessarily on my team, but others, might say I appear cold and claim they can't see us together. It's all about the work face versus the home face. At home, I just want to be by Andy's side. I sometimes feel like a teenager in love," she grinned to herself. "I can't show that at work. So, my point is that I'll caution you, but I won't say that work relationships are a problem, just something you have to navigate."

"Yeah," she let out a long sigh. "We had one disagreement a couple weeks ago. Honestly," she rolled her eyes, "it was stupid, but we let it affect work. That won't happen again. We learned a lesson with that. I did want to talk to you about balancing things because I know you have had to do that."

Sharon smiled brightly and shook her head, "This sounds like a very familiar conversation I had with another wonderful young woman a few years ago now." Emily gave her an odd look, and Sharon explained, "Nicole." Sharon nodded. "Nicole came to me before Andy and I were officially dating. Sure, we'd been spending a lot of time together then, but I clearly remember that day, Andy irritated me to no end. He had Nicole and the whole family, really, believing we were dating. She wanted advice on balancing home and work, as she was navigating that with Dean when she became his boss. It was such an awkward conversation that I wanted out of immediately, and somehow, I walked out of it with tickets to the Nutcracker with Andy, Nicole, the whole family really, along with Rusty-the family outing," Sharon chuckled.

"Right," Emily nodded. "Mom, I mean, you have to admit you two were so dating back then. Wait, was that when Rusty and Nicole put you two on the spot? Mom, you'd been seeing Andy for quite some time then. We saw it that Christmas."

"As much fun as it would be to discuss how dense I was in the dating department, let's get back to you," Sharon gave her a simple nod. "Aaron is a dancer, a man you like very much."

"Yes," Emily nodded. "He's from Nebraska, so we really did grow up with different backgrounds. He grew up in a rural setting, both parents around, and well, as you know, things were quite different for me. His mom owned the ballet studio."

"Ahh," Sharon nodded. "I see. Okay, well, I'm happy for you. If he's been the guy to get you through the last couple of months, he must really care. I know you've had a lot with me so sick. He's been a friend, then?"

"Yes, I mean, that's what is so great about him. We can talk for hours and often do. He's just sat there, holding my hand on several occasions when I've been so upset, I couldn't sleep. I'd finally drift off to sleep on my couch or something, and he'd be there holding my hand, still holding it when I'd wake up later. He's a good guy, Mom, and while we're still figuring out that transition from friends to being a couple, I think he's a good guy, and he's really good for me."

"Okay, first load in the car, and your doc it outside filling out the paperwork," Andy said, as he opened the door and found the two women seated there talking. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt."

Emily smiled at Sharon and squeezed her hand again. She turned and looked at Andy, "You're family, Andy. I'm sure Mom will fill you in on everything later, and that's perfectly okay. I'm glad you are here for her, for us. It's nice to have a stable man in all our lives."

Sharon started to tear up as she looked to Emily and then met Andy's gaze. He raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised at her admission. "Wow," he nodded. "All that for just packing up the car. Wow."

The three chuckled slightly, and Emily stood, walking to him to hug him. "Thank you for taking care of Mom when I'm so far away, when Ricky is so far away. We know you love her, and we are glad for that. I'm really looking forward to spending the next few days at home with both of you."

Andy put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing one, "I think you are going to have a great visit with your mom. It's time to get her out of here so she can enjoy that visit with you and get back to her life at home. Yeah, I personally will see to it that you and Sharon have a fantastic weekend."


	11. Chapter 11

She almost couldn't believe she was home. Her dreams had seemed so real. Home was not somewhere she ever expected to see again, not after she'd died in her dreams, yet here she was. They had finally returned to the condo, and she was home. Home. It seemed like such a descriptive word, one that she couldn't even describe fully right now. As she got situated on the couch, she looked around at her home, her condo, now their home. She liked the sound of that even though she barely remembered living here with Andy. He'd only moved in two weeks before she'd been shot, and now, that seemed like so long ago.

She and Andy had been dating just over a year when he'd moved in, well, technically just over a year, yet, the two had spent much longer together. They'd grown closer and closer over the last few years, finally deciding to take that step, to go from friends to more, and now, here, almost a year and a half later, Sharon knew it was the best decision she'd ever made. They'd taken things slowly, sometimes, she had to roll her eyes, too slowly, but it had been right for them. They had a lot on the line. Both had failed marriages and were a little uneasy about a serious relationship, even if it had nothing to do with the specific person. There were five kids to consider, and while the kids were adults, they'd watched their parents struggle to get to this point. Rusty was a factor, still living at home, and while he didn't dictate their relationship, both Sharon and Andy had wanted to make sure they were sensitive to his living at home. Work had been another factor, and even though they had always been professional at work, it was just one more thing to balance. Andy's health had put things on hold when he'd had his "dust up with the car." That had carried them through last fall, and here, again, they were dealing with health issues this fall. Sharon was determined to have a normal Thanksgiving and Christmas this year. She'd already had the thoughts about last year, and all she wanted was to enjoy her family this year, without any health issues. Andy's recovery had been slow, and while it had been good to have him recover at the condo, it had been a strain too. He felt like he was a burden, not like the strong boyfriend he wanted to be. Sharon had not seen him like that, and all of it just put another strain of sorts on their developing relationship. Finally, earlier this year, they'd found their footing. Andy had started staying at the condo on a somewhat regular basis. They hadn't hidden it from Rusty; they weren't ashamed of their relationship, and they wanted Rusty to know they were serious about things. Moving in together had seemed a little rushed at first to Sharon, but she also knew that Andy wasn't pushing her. He wanted to be closer to her; she understood that. Practically, it seemed silly for him to buy or rent something closer to her condo when all she wanted was for him to be with her at the condo, day and night. Her mind and heart just were going at different speeds, and while on one hand, it felt rushed, on the other, she wanted nothing else. Andy had let her come to her own realization, and since then, she hadn't looked back. This was their home. It felt like their home, or it had. Now, it just felt odd to be back here after being a coma so long and then stuck in the hospital the last few weeks. She wanted it to feel like their home.

"Mom, what kind of tea would you like?" Sharon heard Emily call from the kitchen. Sharon was relaxing on the couch, her favorite blanket from Andy's house on her lap. That helped it to feel like home. She really didn't know what still felt off, but she figured it was just her feeling out of sorts.

"Anything sounds good. I don't even know what tea is there," she told her. "Surprise me. You know I'll drink about anything out there."

She rested her head on the couch, looking around again. Things looked different, but they didn't. She still felt almost surreal being here because that dream had seemed so real. She thought she'd never be back home again, back with her family.

"Okay," she looked up and over toward the hallway where Andy was walking in with a pile of things in his hand. "I've got your slippers here, but the doc said to just be careful of walking without that cane, Sharon. You and I both know you hate that cane, but we don't need you eating the floor tile in the bathroom like I did last year. I think one family head injury is enough, agree?"

"Agree," Sharon chuckled and nodded. When Andy moved closer to her, she pulled at his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He sat down across from her on the coffee table and pulled the blanket up on her.

"I almost can't believe you are back home on the couch here. It's like a dream. I can't tell you how many nights I dragged in here from the hospital and passed out there on the couch because I just couldn't deal with going into your bedroom."

"Our bedroom," Sharon said, pulling his hands into hers and looking into his eyes. "It's our home, Andy, not just mine. I understand what you are saying, though, and I'm finally home," she said and gave him a small smile.

Andy leaned in and put his hand on her arm lightly as he kissed her. Sharon returned the kiss, it deepening as they continued. Andy finally paused, "Emily?"

"Kitchen," she said almost breathlessly, "making tea."

"Right," Andy said backing up now, as he wiped his face. He winked at Sharon and tucked her blanket back around her again. "As I was saying before I was interrupted and almost seduced," he grinned and continued, "slippers are here. I've got your phone and charger, iPad, and let me get you the remote. Oh, I'll grab your pillow."

"Andy," she touched his arm, "I'm fine. This is all great. If I want my pillow, I'll go back and lie down for awhile. Emily is here. She can get anything else I need. I don't have to go to physical therapy until tomorrow, so I'm good here today. Please, just go back to work, and she and I will be fine. I'm stronger than you think."

"I know," he sighed and dropped his head. "I know you are strong-strongest woman, really person, I know. I still want to be here for you, and it's not that I don't trust Emily."

"I know," Sharon said back to him, squeezing his hands. "She'll be here for a few days, and next week, you and I can hang out together. I'm still a little tired, and I know I'll nap at some point. Just think of it this way that I'll rest up, so I can sit up with you a little tonight when you get home, back to OUR home," she smiled sweetly and grinned at him.

"Okay, okay," he said, leaning in quickly to kiss her again. "I get the hint-no boys allowed right now. It's girl time. Fine," he waved slightly.

"Girl time?" Emily said, walking into the room with the tea on a tray. "Oh, it's totally pampering time. I got one of those foot bath spa things for your feet. I know you aren't in any shape to go get a pedicure, so I'm bringing it to you. They work wonders, well, the good ones," she admitted. "We have a few at work, and I liked the one so much, I bought the same kind. I didn't bring a lot with me to L.A. on my flight, but I stuffed that thing in my bag," she laughed as she put the tea on the table. "My plan, Mom, is to pamper you a little today. We'll soak your feet, and I'll give you a pedicure. We know you are long overdue for that, and it's something fun I can do for you. We'll start with getting your nails back in shape."

"That sounds like a great idea," Andy smiled at Emily and back at Sharon who was nodding as she listened. "Your mom mentioned wanting to get her hair cut and colored again too."

"Yes, it's so overdue it's not even funny," she groaned. "I was due for a cut and color when I was shot. Oh," her eyes widened, "I think I had an appointment a few days later."

"Sharon," Andy put his hand on hers, which had started to gesture in the air. "Rusty took care of that. The salon had called your cell to confirm. Rusty had your phone, and he explained what had happened. I know he hates he's in class now and not here to greet you, but the kid did a nice thing. After the doc started talking about your discharge date, Rusty remembered that about your hair, and he called the salon back, explained what was going on, and well, tomorrow, Emily is going to take you for your cut and color after your physical therapy, that is, if you don't think it's too much?"

"We figured you could handle it, Mom," Emily looked to her.

"Perfect," Sharon gave them a small smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, and don't take this the wrong way, but I really am looking forward to when I can take care of myself."

"You and me both," Andy nodded, throwing a smirk and wink at Emily. He muttered, "All this extra work when I'm supposed to be on light duty," he said with a smirk, having to look away from Sharon. "My boss had better stop taking all these leave days and get back to work."

Sharon burst out laughing, as did Emily, who was fixing the tea for Sharon. She had two cups on the table, and she looked up at Andy. She shook her head, "It's a good thing she loves you."

"Don't I know it," he flashed a silly grin at Sharon, leaning down to kiss her again. "On that note, I'm out of here. I'm going to go slave away at work for a few hours. You two ladies enjoy your time together. Call me if you need anything, oh," he paused as he was almost at the door, "I'll pick up those meds from the pharmacy on the way home for you, Sharon. I know your doc said you'd be ready for your meds tonight. Need anything else?"

"No," she called to him, "just be safe and tell the team I miss them."

"Miss anyone in particular?" he winked, flirting with her.

"No, it's all about the same," she gave a casual shrug and turned back to Emily, trying not to laugh. "Thank you for the ride home, Lieutenant."

"At your service, Captain," he saluted and then closed and locked the door, leaving the two women there to relax and rest.

"You two are so corny, Mom," Emily started to laugh as she tried to sip her tea. She sat down in the orange chair next to the couch. "It's good to see you so happy."

"Let's be honest," Sharon returned the chuckle. "It's good to see me out of a hospital room."

"True," she nodded. "Home almost an hour now. What do you want to do?"

"Sitting here just soaking in everything is perfectly fine with me for the moment. I would enjoy that pedicure in a little while. That sounds heavenly," she said sighing as she leaned her head back against the pillows. Emily was quiet as Sharon just relaxed. She finally broke the silence.

"I know a lot has been going on, but it seems a bit weird to me that there are boxes still all over the condo," Emily pointed out, looking at a small stack of them by Sharon's desk. She lifted her head and followed Emily's gaze. "I mean, Andy moved in before you were shot. Is there a reason, now over two months later, the boxes are still there untouched?"

Sharon paused a moment before answering, taking a look around the condo, at least what she could see. There was still that pile by her desk. She looked behind her, by the dining room table, and there was another pile of boxes there. There was also a pile by one of the sliding doors, and before she'd sat down, she'd used the bathroom and remembered seeing more piles in the bedroom. She looked at Emily and gave her a soft smile, "Work was very busy when he moved in, and we basically emptied his house, so it was ready for the sale, and then, we said we'd deal with the unpacking when we had a day off work. Knowing him, I suspect he hasn't wanted to even deal with the boxes, almost a bad memory. Unpacking is what he wants to do; I have no doubt. When I was in my coma, I know he's said he was at the hospital around the clock, at least when he wasn't dealing with his own health issues. Since then, I am guessing it was almost a bad omen to him. How do you unpack when your future is so uncertain? Let's be honest, Emily," Sharon gave her another smile, "everyone wanted me to wake up, expected I would wake up, but there was that small possibility, almost a small voice in the back of your head that had to say the 'what if' type of scenario. Knowing Andy, he didn't want to unpack until he knew the future. Now," she gave her a single nod, "I bet he will be ready to unpack. In fact, it's something we can do together. Andy," she grinned, "probably has waited now because he doesn't want to cram things in places and wants to combine things with me here."

Emily listened and nodded, "That makes sense. It's been really hard for Ricky and me to deal with all of this when you were sick, Rusty too, but he closes up and doesn't talk when he's upset. Ricky and I have talked a lot. We've tried to get Rusty to talk too, but he doesn't feel as comfortable with us. I think he's talked with Andy some, Lieutenant Provenza too, but anyway, as hard as it's been for us, it has to be a different level to watch someone you love that much. I am just trying to imagine it."

"When you love someone, you don't have to imagine," Sharon smiled at her daughter. "It is just there, all the feelings, all the emotions. I remember last year when Andy had his blood clot. That was horrible, and while we had only been dating, officially," she rolled her eyes, "a short time, there was no question about my feelings for him. I didn't have to think twice. I just had to act. My only regret was not telling him I loved him before his surgery, but it was the first thing I said to him after," she smiled fondly at the memory. "I wasn't afraid to say it; I was afraid not to say it. I didn't want to imagine a life without him in it, without him knowing I loved him. Thankfully, he recovered from that and from this heart attack, or so he is. We'll both be healthy again soon. That is my hope. Thanksgiving will be very special this year, so much for which we are thankful."

Emily frowned, "I wish I could be here, for the holidays," she added. "My show just makes that too hard."

"I know," Sharon nodded at her. "We will miss you too, but you need to keep living your life. You are always welcome here at home, but I want you to be happy in your life too. Tell me more about Aaron."

She blushed at the mention of him, and Sharon chuckled. Emily pulled the pillow nearby up to her face, "Ahh, even the mention of him, and I start smiling. I don't know, Mom. He is really special. He wasn't even wanting to be a dancer."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "Emily, you don't end up where you are not wanting to be a dancer. How in the world?"

"I know; I know," she raised a hand. "His dad is a lawyer. He wanted to be just like his dad, but as he got older, it was undeniable how good of a dancer he was. I told you his mom owned a ballet studio. He grew up with her there, and eventually, she had connections, and he ended up dancing in bigger and bigger productions. He had a dance scholarship in college and attended Northwestern."

"His dad was a lawyer," Sharon nodded.

"Right, but unlike my situation, his dad was around, still is," she rolled her eyes slightly. "Speaking of, Dad did text me earlier. He's flying back to L.A. now from his work conference. I think he was in Dallas."

"Progress," Sharon nodded. "Has he been talking to you more often?"

"I mean," she gestured with her hands, "it's hard to talk with me less, but yeah," she nodded. "He has been worried about you. I know he was horrible. That's not an issue, but in his twisted way, I think he cares about you."

"He does," Sharon nodded. "Jack just doesn't really know how to be a husband, a father. Anyway," she gave her a small smile, "I'm not going to sit here and bash your dad. Let's talk about that pedicure. I don't want to admit how long it's been since my feet have had any care."

"I'm guessing a few weeks," Emily pursed her lips and grinned. "Let's get you feeling like yourself, Mom."

Andy returned home later that evening with food in tow. Sharon had been eating a lot of soups in the hospital and told Andy that was the last thing she wanted. He decided on a simple spaghetti dinner from their favorite little Italian place. He picked that up along with a salad and brought food home for all of them. Rusty had called three times during the day, but he was stuck at Andrea's office with his internship. He was also working long hours between school and that, now that Sharon was on the mend. Even so, Andy knew Rusty would be hungry when he did get home and got plenty of food for everyone.

"I come with a non-soup option," Andy called out as he entered the condo. Sharon had showered and was back on the couch again. She and Emily had talked. Emily had worked on a pedicure for Sharon. Sharon had then showered, something that took her a long time to do, but she was thrilled to do that in her own bathroom, and then, she'd taken a nap. Now, she was feeling refreshed and slightly more human after spending the majority of the day in her own home. Sharon started to stand when she heard Andy come inside the condo.

"Sharon, just sit there," he called to her as he put his gun and wallet on the table. She shook her head at him.

"No, I am moving around okay," she said, slightly out of breath after she stood. "I've been sitting awhile and want to eat dinner at the table with you and Emily. Rusty said he's going to be late." She took her time walking across the room, and he met her with the food right before they reached the kitchen. Emily stood from her chair to join them.

"Hi," he grinned at her and kissed her quickly. "It's really good to see you up and moving around here at home."

"It's wonderful to be home. Emily has pampered me today. I've showered, and I even napped. See, I'm following the doctor's orders."

"Andy don't let her fool you," Emily called out to him. "She doesn't always follow the rules."

"Oh, I know," Andy smiled cheekily at Sharon and gestured for her to walk ahead of him. "You have to be pretty close to Sharon to know that, but I definitely know she can break some rules when she wants."

Sharon sat down slowly, and she let out her breath when she did. She shook her head, "I shouldn't be tired again," she said as she yawned. "I haven't done anything to be tired."

"Mom, you were discharged from the hospital, made it home, and you are readjusting to life here. You have plenty of reason to be tired."

"Well, I'm all about going to bed early after dinner. I'm exhausted too, and my doc has also told me to take it easy," he admitted.

"That will be my cue to cut out of here after dinner," Emily told them. "I think I'll see if I can stop by and see Nicole. She's not far from here, isn't she?"

Andy looked at Sharon, a look of surprise on his face, but he smiled when Sharon nodded at him, "No, she's just a couple miles away. She'd love to see you, probably would love the girl talk. She is busy with the boys, Dean included, "he winked.

"Great. I'll text her after dinner to see if I can stop by. Mom, okay if I use your car? Andy and I talked about it when I decided to fly out here. I know you can't use it right now. He was shuttling me around earlier today."

Sharon looked between them, almost teary-eyed that her daughter and boyfriend had been talking so easily, "Of course, it's more than okay. I'm glad you are here. I'm glad you planned this with Andy. I'm glad you want to see Nicole, and you are more than welcome to use my car. I am a bit jealous because I do miss driving and can't wait to be cleared to do so."

"In time, my dear," Andy patted her hand. "I'm anxious for so many things, too, but in time. It will all come together in time."

"Speaking of in time, Andy," Emily grinned and nodded toward the living room. "Now that Mom is home and on the mend, both of you on the mend actually, I'd say it's time you unpack. I think you are here to stay."


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon spent the next couple of days getting settled in at home. It was nice having Emily around for a visit, and it helped her pass the time. Andy was busy with work, but with a case wrapping earlier than expected on Saturday afternoon, he was home in time for dinner. Emily and Rusty were both home most of Saturday, and it had been a good day, a very good day. The four of them enjoyed a nice, quiet, family meal together Saturday evening.

"I never thought I'd be here enjoying this again," Sharon said after they'd finished eating and were all just sitting around the table enjoying each other. Andy was to her right, and Rusty and Emily were to her left. Andy reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Chinese takeout," Rusty grinned, making a joke of it. "I mean, yeah Sharon, it's better than most of your cooking, Emily's too."

"Like mother, like daughter," Andy grinned and winked at Rusty, the two guys laughing at the women.

"Hey, for that," Emily pointed at them, "you can both clean up the dishes. I realize I'm not a gourmet chef, but I have other skills, just as Mom does. Mom is injured, Rusty," she said nudging him in a teasing tone. "Don't pick on the invalid."

The kids snickered, and Rusty finally sat up straight and looked at Sharon, "In all seriousness, Sharon, I'm really glad you are home. Sorry my week has been so crazy, but it's nice to see you rattling around here with that cane."

Sharon turned toward him, taking her gaze off of Andy. Andy tried to hold back his laughter, and Sharon smirked at Rusty, "It would be a shame if my cane just happened to hit your door over and over again in the middle of the night when I'm up and having trouble sleeping. Total shame if that woke you."

"I was just going to say it's nice to see you home because it's better than seeing Andy moping around here," Rusty flashed a smile at him. "Plus, I don't have to listen to him complain about how high his blood pressure is."

"It's coming down," Andy pointed at him. "Nicole's 'Sharon Effect' seems to even work on my blood pressure," he grinned and turned to wink at Sharon.

"Oh, it's 7:00," Sharon said when her phone alert went off. She glanced at Rusty, "Would you mind getting my medication for me. I need to take it now. I'll be happy to get it, but I wouldn't want my cane hitting you or your chair," she flashed a fake smile.

"You really are bored, Sharon," Rusty said as he stood and walked to the counter to get her medicine. "I seriously think you've been sitting around here the last couple days thinking of ways to harm me with the cane. Emily, you should be glad you'll be going back to New York soon. Mom can't hurt you with it, but Andy," Rusty nodded to him, "I'd be careful. Does she take that thing to bed?"

Andy dropped his head and chuckled and he shook it, "No, I haven't had the pleasure of the cane's company in bed, just your mom, finally, your mom."

"Did you sleep any better last night, Mom?" Emily asked. "You said you didn't sleep well the night before."

Sharon gave a small glance at Andy and smiled at him, squeezing his hand again, "Better than I did the night before. I couldn't get comfortable."

"Until I suggested we flip sides," Andy nodded.

"Flipped sides?" Rusty grimaced as he looked between them. "I'm not sure if I want to even know or ask. This sounds like too much information."

Emily burst out laughing and shook her head, "Oh, Rusty, scarred by too much information? What, you don't want to think about what your parents are doing here at home?"

"They aren't my parents," Rusty started to whine, and then, he made a face at Emily before he pointed at her. "Ricky," he nodded. Emily grinned, and he shook his head, "Ricky put you up to this. He harasses me every single time I talk to him on the phone about Mom and Andy, saying it must be nice to not have a broken home, that he wouldn't know what that's like."

Sharon almost choked, as she was laughing so hard now. She started laughing into her napkin, and Andy almost jumped up to help her. She waved him off and continued to almost silently laugh.

"It's not funny, Sharon," Rusty sulked. "I had to get stuck with this family."

Andy caught Sharon's eye, "Remind me next time we speak to Ricky to thank him for his continued harassment of Rusty." Sharon nodded and continued to laugh. Rusty slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I'll bite," Emily sat forward and folded her hands on the table. "What do you mean by flipping sides?"

"Nothing inappropriate!" Andy almost exclaimed. "Rusty is the one who went to something inappropriate. Sharon's shoulder is bothering her. We just changed sides of the bed for now, so I can easily hold her and not bother her shoulder."

Rusty gestured at Sharon and Andy while he looked at Emily, "Too much information. I told you."

Emily rolled her eyes, as did Sharon. Andy shook his head, "Rusty maybe you should just be glad Sharon's even home for me to hold her."

"Let's talk about something else," Sharon cleared her throat, "anything else, shall we?"

"Anything else, yes," Rusty nodded. "I was thinking about going to the movies. Gus is working tonight. Emily, do you want to come?"

"Ahh, the sympathy date or backup plan," she nodded.

"Look," Rusty threw a glance at her, "you don' have to come. I mean, you can always stay home with these two and watch another episode of _Badge of Justice_."

Andy groaned and met Rusty's gaze, shaking his head, "Seriously, you had to suggest that?"

"Thank you, Andy," Emily threw a wave at him and looked at Sharon. "Mom, I'm thinking you really hit your head there with the shooting, that or you still are foggy from your coma. That show is horrible."

"Hey!" Rusty piped in quickly. "Sharon and I love that show." Sharon nodded in agreement, and Andy threw up his hand, gesturing at Sharon and Rusty.

"Emily, see, see what I have to live with here? It's so refreshing to hear another person hates that show as much as I do. It's terrible. The acting is awful. The stories are predictable. I can't take it."

"I started watching it to support Mike's show," Sharon clarified.

"It's not Mike's show!" Andy said, clearly irritated.

Sharon turned to him and paused. She waited for him to stop his rant, and then, she crossed her arms toward him, "You know how things come back to me at odd times. I just remembered that in my coma I had a dream that they cancelled Mike's show."

Andy's eyes lit up, "Badge was cancelled? Now, I will say you had some good dreams there, Sharon. I mean you dreamed we were married, and now you tell me Badge was cancelled. That," he nodded, "I can get on board with that."

"Em, you act like sitting home with Mom watching the last few weeks of Badge has been hard. You watched it; I saw you when I came in from class," Rusty nodded to her, a smirk on his face.

Emily's mouth dropped open, "I did watch it. I watched it to see that it's HORRIBLE. I was spending time with Mom. How insensitive would I be to tell her that I want to watch something? You've saved all the recent episodes, and that's what she's wanted to watch. It's terrible."

"Seems like we are at an impasse," Sharon smiled around the table. She gave a small shrug, "I suppose we should let the other kids weigh in on this."

"Fine by me," Andy gave a quick shrug. "I cannot imagine Ricky, Nic, or Nate liking anything about that show."

Emily shook her head at Andy, "Dean was watching it the other night when I stopped by the house. I almost screamed. They like it too. I can't take another episode, and with the weird taste Ricky has, watch," she nodded and made a face, "he probably likes it too."

Sharon, wanting to end the argument, smiled at Andy, "Watching Badge tonight seems like a lovely plan. I still have two more episodes before I'm caught up on the season."

Andy groaned as he dropped his head, knowing he was going to spend the rest of the evening watching Badge. Emily quickly commented, "Rusty, I'll be happy to go to the movies with you."

Andy looked at the two of them, but he focused his attention on Emily. He spoke in a purpose loud whisper, "Save yourself. Go to the movies before you get stuck here. I'll clean the dishes."

Emily and Rusty looked at each other, and both Sharon and Andy waved them on, excusing them from the table. Sharon called out as they were collecting their things around the condo, "Have a good time you two."

Sharon and Andy sat there, holding their hands until Emily and Rusty were out the door. Andy smiled at her and cleared his throat before he spoke, "I love you so much that yes," he sighed, "I'll even watch those last two episodes with you on my evening off, even though I have to go back to work in the morning."

"Oh," Sharon picked her napkin off her lap and threw it on the table, "I just said all that about watching it tonight so that Emily would go to the movies with Rusty. I knew she'd hate the idea of watching more tonight. I'll just save those episodes for tomorrow, or even next week when you are home during the day."

Andy started to chuckle and smiled at her, "You are wicked, but I love it. Well played, Captain," he nodded in support. "Did you have other plans for the evening? Wait, are you feeling okay? Do you need to go right to bed?"

"No," she patted his hand, "I just wanted to spend the evening home with you. The kids have been around the entire time I've been home. We haven't had a moment alone, and while Emily hardly ever gets to visit, I wanted her to have some fun tonight. It's good for her to spend time with Rusty and just get out of the house too. I'm not a total invalid, and she needs to enjoy herself. Otherwise, she will go back to New York and tell everyone she had to stay at her father's dingy apartment, her father who was barely home, and take care of her invalid of a mother."

Andy pulled her hand up to kiss it, and then, he stood to clear the dishes. "You just sit and chat with me while I clean up this mess. I'm more than happy to hang out with you alone tonight, as long as you don't threaten to hurt me with the cane like you were with Rusty."

Sharon smiled as Andy started to work in the kitchen. He was quiet a few moments while he worked. Sharon shifted in her seat, "I was hoping we could start unpacking some of your boxes tonight. I know it's not highly romantic, but it has been rather depressing to stare at them the last few days. I'd really like to see them unpacked."

Andy looked to her with surprise and excitement, "Really? I mean, I've been wanting to unpack things, but we've been so busy getting you home, and I really wanted you to help me with the unpacking. It's not hard, but I wanted your opinion on a lot of what should go where and-"

Sharon nodded as he paused. She added, "We need to blend things, so like anything, it's a give and take. Some of my things need to go away so there is room for your things."

"I mean, well, I didn't say it like that," Andy fidgeted a little.

"I did," she smiled at him. "I'd really enjoy that, spending the evening unpacking some of your things."

"Now we sound like really old people," Andy chuckled, offering his hand to her to help her stand. "I mean, not that this isn't a great thing to be doing tonight, Sharon, but I mean, there are other things I would enjoy doing with you."

"Hopefully soon," she patted his hand and stood, steading herself by holding onto the chair. Andy handed her the cane, and she waved it off. "I'd prefer to just lean on you."

"Anytime, and you never have to ask," he smiled brightly at her. "I think we've done our share of leaning on each other." They started walking slowly toward the bedroom where Andy had a large stack of boxes. "It's starting to actually feel real, to feel normal."

"What's that?" Sharon asked, looking at him.

"Living here with you," he gestured around the place. "I'm not just saying that because we are going to unpack some of my things, but when I come home at night, home," he emphasized and nodded, "you're here. It's not an empty shell, which is how it felt. It feels like home-warm and loving. I can't tell you when anywhere felt really like that to me. It's been way too long."

Sharon hummed and leaned her head toward his, not because she was having trouble walking, but she was enjoying being close to him. Andy ushered her into their room and helped her onto the bed. He nodded at it, "You can sit here and help me go through my boxes if that's okay."

"Perfect," she nodded, an almost watery smile on her face. "I want this to be our home."

"I don't know where to start," he said, almost in question as he tapped his face.

Sharon nodded to the boxes by his side of the bed where she was now sitting. There was a small stack by his nightstand. The top box was there, marked "Nic's wedding." She eyed Andy, "This seems like a good place to start, Nicole's wedding. I am guessing you have some photos there?"

He grinned and nodded, walking next to her to the box. Sharon shifted on the bed, so he could sit there next to her. He handed her the box and sat down beside her, nodding for her to open it. "Yeah, that should be photos from her wedding. I don't have to put out everything, Sharon, but I distinctly remember there is a photo in there of the two of us. I mean, there are a couple with Nic I'd love to put out, but you and I were captured by the photographer that night."

"The start of us," she grinned at the memory.

"The start of my friend Sharon," he winked as he nudged her shoulder. She chuckled and started opening the box. Sharon spoke while she opened it, "Ahh, that was such a lovely wedding. I remember how awkward I felt with you, even though I had a wonderful time. It was that realization that we really had a lot in common, all while still in the back of my head thinking about how you worked for me. I didn't know what to make of the day." She stopped talking when she opened the box and saw that it was only half full. She looked at Andy and shook her head. "Andy?"

Andy's eyes met hers, and he pulled the box from her lap, reaching into it as he did. His eyes never left hers. It was as if he knew what he wanted to pull from the box. He quickly shifted, pulling her hand into his one free hand, and he dropped down off the bed.

"Sharon," he cleared his throat, watching as she wiped her face with her hand, "I don't know if this is the right timing or not, but you seemed so content, so happy with the idea when you woke up finally. I've been praying you would wake up and come back to me, and you have. I've seen over the last couple months just how short and unpredictable life can be. We've both had our health issues. I know you aren't 100%, but I didn't want to wait. If I'm wrong and you aren't okay with that, want more time, or just don't like this idea at all, tell me. I want to make you happy. I love you, and I want to marry you. So, Sharon," he smiled at her again as she choked out a small, nervous laugh, "I wasn't sure when we would get to unpacking boxes, but I knew when we did, I wanted to start with this one. I thought you would start reminiscing about how we started. Our journey started together at a wedding, and I'd like to continue it with another wedding, not one of Provenza's weddings, I might add," he winked, and she laughed. "Sharon Raydor, I would be honored if you would marry me. It doesn't have to be right away. I want you to heal, to get back on your feet, but I want you by my side the rest of our lives. This isn't some big, planned out, romantic proposal. It's not like your dream where you told me I had planned it for weeks and decked out the place with candles and flowers." He gestured around them, "We still have some flowers here, flowers from your hospital stay. I'm old and injured myself. I recently had a heart attack, and I want to think that was my heart longing for you," he gave her a small smile, and she shook her head, groaning at his corny joke. "I can't promise this will be the engagement or even the wedding of your literal dreams," he grinned, "but I want it to be perfect for us. I mean," he nodded, "I'm good with marrying you and living happily ever after, no dying on your desk right after we were married as your nightmare of a dream had you doing. Anyway," he shook his head, "I'm getting off track. Sharon, will you marry me?"

Sharon wiped her face again, nodding, "Yes," she said, almost choked up now. She gestured for him to stand, "Yes, but please, come up here before you can't stand. I can't even bend down to kiss you." Andy smiled widely as he stood, Sharon pulling him toward her. The two embraced in a long, passionate kiss, one they'd almost been craving for quite some time.

"You're sure this is okay, the timing and everything? I know you can't get out for some fancy engagement meal or anything, and-" he stopped talking when Sharon squeezed his arm, his arms, wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Andy," she said in a warm tone, "stop talking. This was perfect. I have had this almost empty feeling the last few days. I haven't been able to describe it, but I think it was this, waking up, believe we were married, and then, realizing that we weren't. You're right; I am okay with it, more than okay with it. Had you told me a few months ago I would be almost crave being married to you, I'm not sure I would have believed it, but I know for certain I want nothing more than to be your wife. I was almost sad to realize it was only a dream. It felt strange thinking of you as just my boyfriend after all of it, so yes," she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "Yes," she repeated, her head against his, "I am so very happy to marry you, to be engaged to you."

"I love you, and we are both going to be healthy before we get married," he said, kissing her head.

"I love you too," she nodded. "I will agree to that mainly because I can't stand the thought of walking down the aisle with this awful cane."

Andy chuckled, taking her hands in his. He shrugged, "I'm sure Rusty and Ricky could come up with a way to decorate it for you, maybe all white lace or something."

"Stop," she playfully swatted his arm while she smiled at him. "We're getting married."

He nodded and shrugged, "You seemed very content with the idea, as I said, almost disappointed it wasn't true."

"As I was just saying," she sighed. "I think I was disappointed. I'm glad you didn't wait to ask me, but how did you know we'd start this tonight?"

"I didn't," he chuckled and kissed her head again. "I've had that ring in there for awhile now. After you woke up and told me about your dream of us being married, I realized you were okay-on many levels. I realized you were coming home to me, and I also realized you were okay with getting married. I've always told you I would like to get married again, and I know you've been just trying to take one step at a time. Anyway, after you woke up, I went ring shopping the next day. It took a lot of restraint to not ask you in the hospital, but it was Provenza who told me to come up with a better way."

"Provenza?" Sharon raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

Andy gave a small shrug, "I mean, are you surprised? I've been in rough shape, and he's been a good friend."

"Not to mention," she said, her hand dropping to his shirt where she started playing with one of his buttons since he didn't have on his tie before she continued, "he's sort of an expert in proposals."

"Exactly," Andy chuckled and kissed her head again. "I wanted it to be special and unexpected. I figured we'd unpack things soon, and it seemed fitting to put it with Nic's wedding, where things started with us."

She nodded, "What if I'd started unpacking while you were at work?"

He winked, "Then, I guess you'd have to get engaged by yourself."

Sharon burst out laughing, moving closer to him to kiss him again, "I love you."

"I'm pretty attached to you too," he kissed her back. "Shall we continue unpacking, or do you want to call the kids?"

She gave him an odd look and gestured at him, "I think I should have told you the engagement is conditional."

"Conditional?" he sat back, giving her an odd look. "What are the conditions? We've already established the work/home relationship boundaries.

She gestured to the box, still in his hand, "In all of this, you've not shown me the ring. I mean," she gave a playful shrug, "how am I to know there is even a ring inside? It could be an empty box, an empty promise. A girl needs to see the ring to really evaluate things."

"Oh," Andy flashed a grin, realizing he hadn't even opened the box to show her the ring. In the moment, he'd dropped to his knee and professed his love to her, but he hadn't opened the box or put the ring on her finger. He made a production now of covering the box with his other hand, which caused Sharon to burst out laughing, and then, he turned back to her quickly, the box open.

"Ta-da," he grinned, the ring now on display. Sharon took a look at it and gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "What?" he looked at her in panic. "Is something wrong with it? It's not too much like your old ring, is it? I mean, I know Jack had bought you a pear-shaped ring. I didn't want to get anything like that."

"No," she finally found her voice after shaking her head, her hand almost trembling as she put her finger over the ring, touching it as she spoke. She cleared her voice, "Andy, no, it's perfect." She looked up at him, "It's nothing like my old ring. That's not what surprised me."

"It seemed like it took your breath away, and I mean, it's a great ring, Sharon, but it's nothing like what I wanted to get you. I'm still a cop on a cop salary. You're worth way more than this, but it shouldn't leave you speechless."

"No," she shook her head, smiling at him, "I didn't tell about my ring from my dream, did I? I couldn't have, and you said you bought this the day after I woke up."

"No," he paused, almost frowning, trying to figure out what she was attempting to say. "You told me we were married in your dream, but you didn't tell me about your ring in it. I guess I should have asked what 'Dream Andy' bought you."

"This," she smiled and nodded to the ring in the box. "In my dream, you bought me an emerald cut ring, just like this. It's so much like this, I almost can't believe it. It's perfect."

"Really?" Andy's eyes widen in surprise. "I mean, it's not like bad luck, or some bad memory, is it? I can get you a different ring."

Sharon shook her head and put her hand on his, her eyes sparkling, "It's perfect, and apparently, it's exactly what I'm supposed to have. Once you put it on, I'm never taking it off. In my dream, I took it off for work for several days until we told people, which," she rolled her eyes, "Ricky ruined." Andy gave her and odd look, and she waved it off, as if she would explain it later. "I cannot wait to marry you, Andy, the love of my life. This ring is exactly what I'm supposed to wear, and I'd love it if you would put it on my finger."

He smiled brightly and nodded as he took it out of the box, "In putting it all out there, I am sure this sounds like a bad omen or something, but," he shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted it to be the right size. I didn't want you having to deal with that, with trying to size a ring right now, so, and," he groaned again, "this sounds terrible, but I took your old ring with me to the store. It sounds awful," he shook his head again, "but I knew it was in your jewelry box. That's how I also knew what it looked like. You'd told me it was there, even talked about getting rid of it when we were getting serious, but I guess I'm glad you kept it," he started to laugh. "Yes, I'm glad my bride kept her old wedding ring, so I could get the right size."

Sharon laughed too, and she hummed as she looked at him, "I think that is both sad and highly romantic. Remind me to give the ring to Ricky or Emily, whoever wants it, but I no longer want it in my jewelry box, not when I have the man of my dreams here, in our home, in our room."

"That 'man of your dreams' thing could be taken multiple ways, Sharon, after being in a coma for a month," he chuckled.

She wrapped her arm around his as she pulled closer to him, "You're the man of my dreams in every possible way. Now, let's put this ring on my finger and enjoy the rest of our evening before I am too tired to stay awake. We need to unpack your things. You aren't going anywhere, Andrew Flynn.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sharon, what time is it?" Andy called out, still very groggy as he shifted in the bed to sit up. He could tell she was up. He could hear her fumbling around without that cane because he knew they'd left it in the kitchen the night before, and he was worried something was wrong. "What can I help you with, Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," she said, slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Not without you," he grumbled and stretched when he got out of bed. He reached to fumble for the light. "Sharon, you're going to fall. Let me turn on the light and help you."

"Andy, I'm fine, really," she said, slightly exasperated as he reached her. She was steadying herself against her dresser, just a few steps from the bathroom, and he noticed she was somewhat dressed for the early hour.

"Sharon, you're wearing a dress," he said, noting she had on one of her very favorite, comfortable sweater dresses. It was a dark gray, and while a very plain looking dress on a hanger, it just looked great on her. He put his hand over hers, as she was still there, looking at the dresser, almost willing herself some strength, and he squeezed his hand over hers, his hand feeling that new diamond on her hand. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on? It's still early, what, 6:45 or so?"

"I know it's early. I couldn't sleep anymore, and it's Sunday morning. I'd like to go to Mass. The early one would be fine, great actually, because it won't be as busy as the services later this morning. I really want to go. It's been so long since I've been."

"Sharon," he said as he helped her turn sideways toward him where he could put his arm around her better. He smiled at her, "Sharon, Father Stan knows you've been shot. He's been by the hospital several times. Don't you remember that? You may not have recently because I know you were exhausted and sleeping a couple times he came by."

She nodded and sighed, "I know. This is for me. I have so much to be thankful for in my life," she smiled at him, a soft, almost sad smile. "I have so much to thank God for, to pray about too, and I want to go to Mass."

He nodded, quietly, "Well, when were you going to tell me, hmm?"

"Andy, I'm not asking you to go. I can do this," she sighed.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "One, how were you going to get there? You can't drive."

"Well, I," she pursed her lips and closed her eyes, admitting her defeat. She let out her breath, "I hadn't thought that far. I was just trying to get ready."

He nodded, running his hand up her back in a reassuring tone, "I know you are fiercely independent. Hello, it's me," he said sweetly, chuckling at her. "I know how frustrated I was when I couldn't do things after my dust up with the car and even after my heart attack. I know you weren't awake for that, but I get that it's frustrating. I'm here to help. We're like two injured idiots in love trying to navigate our middle ages." Sharon burst out laughing and put her hand up to her chest.

"That is so corny. I can't believe I agreed to marry someone as corny as you," she chuckled. Andy raised her ring hand and kissed it, winking at her. "I'm really, really glad we are engaged. I hope after sleeping on it all night you are too."

"Of course, I am," she gave him a small smile. "I love you, more than you could ever imagine. I love that you and only you see my soft side, my side away from work and that chaos there."

"I do too," he put his hand up to her face and brushed the hair out of it. While she'd gotten dressed, she hadn't started working on her hair or makeup. "I love seeing that side of you, all sides of you, especially early in the morning like this when you look so beautiful just like this."

She gave a slight roll to her eyes, "Did they check your eyes when they checked your heart? I think they are getting worse. I look horrible. I look sick still. My face is almost ghostly white, and while I finally was able to get my hair cut and colored the other day, it's always still a mess in the morning."

"You're gorgeous to me, so perfect," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Now, as much as I want to suggest you not try and overdue it by going to Mass today, I know that won't work. I know Mass is important, and I'll be happy to take you."

"Andy," she shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to go to church with my wife?" he smiled brightly at her.

"We're not married yet," she shook her head, a sparkle starting to shine in her eyes.

He shrugged, "Don't care. I'm going to start calling you that already because I cannot wait until we are officially married. You seemed pretty excited about it too, both when you were in the hospital and even last night when I made it official. Now, I know I don't have to do anything, but I want to go with you. It's our church. I'd been going with you pretty often before you were shot, and while this may surprise you, and I haven't even had a moment to tell you, I've been going even while you've been in the hospital. It's not been on a regular schedule, but I've been talking to Father Stan and going to Mass when I could."

"You have?" Sharon said, pulling back slightly as she looked to him with a shocked expression.

"You don't have to be so surprised, Babe," he leaned in and kissed her neck this time, drawing her from her shock. "I know I'm a divorced Catholic, well," he winked at her, "in good company as one, but I can go to church. Being with you has made me want to be a better man, to get my life right in ways I hadn't before. It's no secret you've helped with my kids, and now, you've just almost encouraged me in my spiritual life. I'd like to go with you. You're right; we have a lot to be very thankful for right now, and we need to pray for our futures."

She slightly shook her head, "I can't believe you have been going. I didn't expect that. Rusty," she sighed, "all three of the kids rarely go. If I ask, they go. If they are home for a holiday, they'll go, but it's not like me, not like I woke up and wanted to go."

"Then," he ran his hand over her hair, "we'll go. Let me help you get into the bathroom, so you can work on your hair. I'll get your cane, and then, while you are getting ready, I'm going to hop in the shower. Would that be okay?"

She gave him a warm smile and leaned up to kiss him, "I'd like that all very much. I'm marrying a wonderful man."

It was an hour later, and they were in the car, almost to the church. Andy looked over and saw Sharon looking out the window, quiet, with her hands placed in her lap. She'd been quiet on the ride. He reached over and pulled her hand into his, pulling it up again to kiss her ring finger.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

She nodded, glancing at him, "It feels good to get out of the house. Thank you for taking me. I wasn't sure what I was thinking earlier. I didn't really have a plan for getting to church. Truthfully, I hadn't thought about the fact I'm not driving right now."

He nodded, "I guess that's good. You are trying to get over your injury, but please, keep using that cane. I know we left it in the kitchen last night when I helped you back to the bedroom, but you do need it still. I know you want to be rid of it, but please, Sharon."

She gave him a soft smile, "I will, for you. I know it's helping me. I am so exhausted when I try to move around without it. I promise I'll take it into church, but I'd still like to lean on you if that's okay?"

"Okay?" he flashed a grin as he turned on the street to the church. "You're asking if it's okay to have a gorgeous woman on my arm? It's more than okay. It's my dream. On top of that, she's now flashing that rock. I can't tell you how much I love looking over and seeing it on your hand, my ring on your hand."

"I love it too," she held her hand out now to admire it. "It's perfect, really perfect. I always wanted more of a square cut, something like this, not the pear shaped I had. I mean, Jack didn't ruin that shape. He did, but-" she rolled her eyes slightly as she tried to explain, "even before I was engaged to Jack, I wanted something with angles, like this. It's perfect," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He parked the car and turned slightly toward her.

"I know you were exhausted last night, and I wasn't far behind you in that, but we didn't talk about telling people, telling the kids. I mean, we go in there," he nodded to the church, "and people are going to see it. You can't hide that, not after going to the church for over 20 years. I mean, they were on you and me the first time you brought me here," he chuckled. "They know you've been shot and in the hospital, so I'm guessing today, you'll be somewhat of a celebrity."

Sharon made a face and shook her head, "I'm just the same person I was. I was doing my job. I don't want attention."

"It's your church family caring about you, Sharon," he explained and gave her a nod. "The few who know me have asked about you. I just want you to be prepared and not frustrated when people ask how you are feeling. The church sent flowers during your coma, and they have been checking. I've tried to keep your fans to a minimum," he grinned, "to not overwhelm you."

"Okay," she sighed. "Thank you, and I just want to worship in peace."

"We shall," he said, opening his door. "Let me help you out, okay? I parked as close as I could for you."

She nodded, and it took a couple minutes, but the two were slowly walking toward the church. The church bell started to ring, indicating the start of the 8:00 service. "Perfect, not early, and we can sneak in as it's starting."

Andy chuckled, "I need to record this, you okay with being late to church."

"Well, after what you told me," she gestured with her free hand. Andy patted her hand there on his arm, again, squeezing her ring. She smiled at him. "I'm not hiding this from anyone. In fact, if people ask, I'll happily tell them our good news. Maybe it will get them talking about that instead of my being shot. With the kids," she nodded, trying to come up with a plan, "I think I like the idea of messing with them a little. Do they know about the ring?"

"Are you kidding?" Andy turned to her and shook his head. "It's bad enough Provenza knew, but that was a secret for me only. I didn't tell the kids. The only people who know about the ring are you, me, Provenza, the sales clerk at the store, and my credit card," he winked. "I'm always up for messing with the kids. That sounds fun."

"I mean, I want them to know," she said, as they reached the steps. He eyed the steps, and she just looked at them and back at him. "How about if we just let them discover the ring on my hand? Two are home today, and it shouldn't take long. We left that note for them, and maybe we can have brunch with them. I'm sure they will notice it then."

"Okay, as you wish," he winked. "What about the rest of the kids? That's only two of five."

She laughed, "After two of five figure it out, it should spread quickly, and we can call the others."

"Great," he grinned. "I wanted to give you your ring before Emily went back home because I knew you two would love talking weddings. Sounds like you have a plan for the afternoon. Now, church," he nodded, "stairs."

"I wanted to finish this conversation before tackling the stairs. I need my attention for them, so let's go to church," she gestured with her cane to the steps. Andy stuck out his arm for her, and the two turned to head inside.

Even though Andy had warned Sharon about people's reaction to seeing her back in church, she wasn't prepared for the outpouring of love. Father Stan took a brief moment to point out Sharon before the service ended.

"I know it is unusual to call out members of our congregation, but I feel it's necessary today. It is very, very good to see our own, Sharon Raydor, excuse me, Captain Sharon Raydor, back here with us. As many of you know and have been praying for her, she was shot in court and in a coma for weeks. Sharon, your church family loves you, and we are so glad to see you back here with us today. Lieutenant Andy Flynn, it's good to see you, to have you bring Sharon. We've been praying for you with your heart issues recently. Let's continue to keep these two, along with the many others we've already mentioned in our prayers."

At that, Sharon teared up there in the back of the church. She'd tried to keep her emotions in check, but the service had been overly emotional for her. At one point, she'd leaned over to Andy and said, "I never thought I'd be back in church again. There's so much I still need to right with God." Andy had just nodded and moved to put his arm around behind her, pulling her closer to him. Now, with this, she wiped her eyes, and Andy quickly pulled out a handkerchief for her, something he'd been carrying the last couple of weeks with everyone's emotions in a roller coaster.

After the service, Sharon didn't do anything but stand, but people flocked to her to offer their well wishes. Andy stood at her side, making sure she didn't start to lose her balance. It took a few minutes for everyone to walk by them. For wanting to blend in at the back of the church, the two certainly had stuck out. As Andy finally gathered Sharon's purse and her cane to help her out, he looked up when he heard Father Stan walking toward them.

"Sharon, Andy," he smiled brightly as he approached, his arms outstretched, "it's very good to see you." He walked to Sharon and embraced her, Andy standing there holding her things. "Andy," he turned to shake his hand. Andy quickly shook it.

"Father, I hope you don't take offense that I couldn't stand and kneel easily today during the service," Sharon said to him.

"Oh, Sharon," he smiled at her. "Don't even think about apologizing. I was happily surprised to see you both here today. I was planning to visit you at home this week, and you beat me to it, coming to me in my home," he gestured around the church.

"She was determined to get here," Andy nodded, a small smile on his face. "I don't have to tell you when she's determined, things happen."

Sharon looked at Andy lovingly as he spoke, and then, she reached for his arm to squeeze it. Father Stan watched the movement, and a smile formed on his face as he reached to touch her hand.

"This looks new," he grinned at the couple.

Sharon smiled again at him and then at Andy, "It is brand new, not even a day old."

"Congratulations, then," he smiled to them. "I don't have to say that you two are a very lucky couple. You seem very happy together. I can't say I'm too surprised."

"Thank you," Andy smiled back at him. "I may or may not have given it to her last night at the home we may or may not be living in together. Sorry, Father, but at least we're getting on track to follow the rules here."

He chuckled, "I'll refrain from any comment, but I'm very happy for both of you. I'm sure the kids were all happy about it."

"You are the first to know," Sharon told him, smiling, "which is quite fitting. It just feels right telling our priest about our engagement."

He made a small face, "You know there are unfortunately rules about that, though, Sharon. I can be happy for you, but I still have to follow the rules of the church."

"I know," she pursed her lips. "This is so new, and we haven't discussed anything yet, other than we will get married to each other. Gunshots, comas, heart attacks-nothing has stopped us, and we won't let it, not even the church either."

"We can talk soon," he patted her arm. "Now, how are you doing?"

"Well, I'm doing very well," she said.

Father Stan raised an eyebrow to her and turned to Andy for the real answer. Andy started to chuckle, "Well, if you want the honest truth, she is doing well, but she's still a bit unsteady on her feet. She's got this cane or me to steady herself. Emily has been visiting the last few days. She goes home tomorrow, and I'm going to take off this week. I have a couple appointments myself, Sharon has physical therapy, so this is somewhat of a mental and physical health week for us."

"It is wonderful to hear you are both on the mend," he reached for and squeezed Sharon's hand. "I don't have to tell you there have been a lot of prayers for you. Now, I'd like to stop by this week and visit with you both if that's possible."

"It will happen," Sharon said, squeezing his hand back. "Thank you for everything. I wanted to be back here in church. I don't know if you have heard, but I had a lot of crazy dreams during my coma. I felt like I just needed to get right with the church, even though in reality," she sighed, "I believe I am right with the church. This felt good this morning."

"Sounds like you've had quite the roller coaster if you remember your dreams that well," he said to her.

"You have no idea," Andy shook his head. "Her memories of those dreams are vivid."

"Yes," Sharon nodded. "You, Father, were part of them. We had a few disagreements. I even had a dream the school, some of the students, were part of a case."

Andy shook his head, "I swear that's from your subconscious hearing me talking to him at the hospital while the tv was on that one night, Sharon. There was some missing kid case all over the news, kids who ran off on a field trip. Father Stan and I were visiting, there in your room, one evening, that case came on the news, and we got to talking about it."

"That must be it," she shook her head.

"Listen, I don't want to keep you," he touched Sharon's arm. "I also have another Mass soon, and as much as you liked the first one, I'm not sure you and Andy are planning to stay for a second one, correct?"

"I'm a one Mass a day kind of guy," Andy nodded and corrected himself, "recently added, one Mass a day, really one a week is good, but anytime Sharon wants to come, I'll be here."

"We will get going," Sharon nodded to him. "Thank you for your prayers, Father."

"I'll see you both this week, and congratulations again," he nodded to her ring. "It's good to see you both so happy in life, together."

Andy helped escort Sharon outside, and they worked their way down the stairs toward his car. As they walked, Sharon leaned in toward him again. "Feeling okay?"

"Yes, tired, but a good tired. It's good to do something so normal. I like going to church with you," she smiled at him.

"I love going with you, and I never want you to have to go alone. I'll happily go with you each week."

She chuckled, "You just like holding my hand."

"It's not a crime," he shrugged, playfully. "It's over an hour each week where we just get to sit next to each other, and I get to hold your hand and stare at your legs."

Sharon burst out laughing, "Is that all you get out of church? That's horrible, Andy."

"It's not all, but I'm not lying when I say it's my favorite part. The music and the sermon-those are good too, but I'm being honest. I mean, we are in a church, Sharon, so I'm not going to lie."

"I love being there with you. I spent most of my adult life sitting there alone. Sure, the kids were sometimes there too, and even when they were, I had a sense of being alone. It's hard to explain. I never disliked it, but I never realized how much I like sitting there with you. I feel loved."

"I do love you," he said as they reached his car. She nodded and put her hand on his chest to admire her ring again.

"So, I've been told," she said, holding back a grin. "I was given this lovely ring and told I was loved."

"All true," he smiled and bent down to kiss her hand again. "I will never get tired of that."

"Speaking of the ring, I'd like to just let the kids discover things today if you don't mind. I'm sure they will figure it out quickly," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he said, opening her door. "Now, while we usually go out to eat after church, can I make a suggestion today?"

"Sure," Sharon smiled. "What's that?"

"With you just getting out today and maybe pushing it a bit much," he said, shaking his head from side to side and Sharon looked away and chuckled. Andy continued, "I'd like to suggest we stop and pick up take out for brunch. Maybe we can get muffins, a quiche-that one place does all of it. If you check in with the kids, we can pick up food on the way-I'll go in and pick up the food," he clarified, giving her a look, "and we can go home, eat, relax, and I'm sure you and Emily can have the wedding planned by the end of the day."

Sharon grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, maybe not entirely planned by the end of the day."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry the kids' plans have derailed our plans for the day," Andy said a few minutes later after he'd pulled away from his parking spot at the church. Sharon clutched her phone in her hand, looking down at it, and he watched her put it down and run her fingers over her ring. He'd been catching her doing that all morning; she couldn't get enough of it, and he had to agree. He reached over and clasped his fingers with hers, feeling the ring there as he did that.

"It's fine," she waved with her free hand, a slight catch in her voice. "All I want is for the kids to live their own lives. I've been worried they have all been dropping things left and right to worry about me, to care for me, that I really can't sit here and be upset they are busy for brunch with us."

"Still," Andy offered a shrug as he navigated traffic. He shifted his eyes slightly to catch her expression, and she was nodding in agreement. "Tell you what," he said, squeezing the hand they still had joined as he then pulled it from hers to put it back on the steering wheel. He continued, "The whole point of doing takeout for lunch was to relax with the kids at home, to not have a big production or scene in a restaurant when we told them we were engaged. Since it's now just the two of us, I'd like to take my bride out to eat. I think that will actually be easier and less work for both of us than if we do takeout. This way, we can just eat. We don't have to carry it upstairs, prepare our plates, and clean up. It will be all done for us, and besides," he winked, "I love going out to eat with you."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement. "I like that idea. I don't have a lot of energy but getting out of the house feels good. Doing something normal-church and lunch-like we normally do, that feels so great," she said in a long sigh. "I can't tell you how great it feels."

"I can see it in your color," he nodded to her. "You're looking a bit better. I know you have a long way to go. Having Emily here has been nice for you these last few days."

"I've loved it," she smiled brightly. "I hope her brunch with Jack goes well. I'm surprised he's putting forth any effort, but at least he is. It's all I've wanted for him, for the kids-to have any sort of relationship. I know the kids have tried over the years, but this is one of the first attempts I've seen him make to spend time with Emily."

"Yeah, Christmas a couple years ago doesn't count, not if he was drinking and just wanted Emily to crash on his sad, dreary couch and hide that he was drunk," Andy said, recalling the Christmas Emily had come home for a visit. Andy and Sharon had not technically been dating then, but he knew the story. He knew all about Jack, the empty promises, the mess he'd created with the kids. That had been back when he and Sharon were the best of friends. She'd confided in him all about Jack, about how he wanted the kids to spend Christmas with him, and how, in the end, while the kids had wanted to protect her, she'd found out about his drinking again too. It was like his life was on repeat-drink, sober, apologize, repeat. Both Andy and Sharon had seen it for years. Andy had provided Sharon with some insight to the mind of an alcoholic, and while that had been helpful, both knew that in the end, it had to be Jack making the effort with the kids.

"We'll see how things to today," Sharon sighed. "Emily says he's sober. I hope he is, and I hope he stays that way."

"He seemed to be when you were in your coma," Andy told her. "I mean, you know he and I could easily go rounds, but the few times he either called or stopped by the hospital to check on you, he wasn't drunk. He was usually coming from work, so maybe, just maybe, he has some steady employment now and a reason to stay sober with the kids talking to him more."

"Mexican," Sharon blurted out, and Andy twisted his head to study her. She nodded, "Sorry, I just feel like Mexican food. Would that be okay? I am not sure where you are driving, but I'd like that. I was listening to you," she shook her head. "Sorry, my thoughts are scattered today."

"Not a problem," he nodded, but he looked at her oddly, "Mexican? I'm not complaining, but that's usually your least favorite food we have. Rusty and I love it, but you, not so much. I'm beginning to think that hospital food did a real number on you. Here you are asking for Mexican, which is not your favorite."

"It sounds good," she gave a small shrug. "I've been eating so much bland food, all the various soups and sandwiches, Mexican sounds like a welcome change."

"Mexican it is," he nodded and moved lanes to turn left. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where I was even driving," he chuckled. "I was just driving, no destination in mind. We hadn't decided on lunch, but yeah, Mexican is great. Rusty will be upset he cut out on us today, but he's doing something with Gus."

"I've observed him for a few days now, but what is your take on the Rusty and Gus situation?" Sharon asked, shifting toward him.

Andy let out a long sigh, "I'm really not sure. They seem to like each other, but both have enough baggage to load down a cargo plane. I hope they can figure it out, but who knows."

Sharon chuckled at his analogy, and she pursed her lips, "I wonder if they are just too young, especially with the baggage they have, as you mentioned, just too young to clearly sift through everything."

"Maybe," Andy nodded. "I like to think there's a time and place for everyone, just like us," he gestured and winked. "I wish we'd gotten together 10 or even 20 years ago, but I don't think either of us was ready then. It's like now, the timing is right. We're emotionally ready for each other."

"We are," she smiled warmly at him, reaching over to squeeze his hand as he navigated traffic. "You really became part of my life, my closest friend, at the right time. I'd was getting settled in Major Crimes, and Rusty was a mess."

"You were ready to do something about Jack, even if you didn't do it right away," he explained. "I didn't set out as a friend of yours with this as the goal," he waved between them. "It wasn't like I sat down with Provenza one night and said that I was going to charm you until you married me," he grinned, the idea causing Sharon to laugh. "It just was the right timing. Honestly, you know my history, and I wasn't ready to settle down with anyone serious, let alone the smartest woman I know, several years ago. I was still being stupid, dating anyone who gave me a second glance. Something was just right with both of us and our timing."

"Yes, and that's what worries me about Rusty and Gus. I realize they have to figure it out," she sighed.

Andy nudged her with his arm, "It sounds very similar to what the kids tried to tell us, even though I realize we aren't going to tell Rusty any of this. The kids kept trying to tell us to figure it out. We had to do it ourselves."

"Very good point," she hummed. "I am just so relieved I'm on the mend and don't have to worry about the kids putting their own lives on hold for me. I don't want to be a burden. I want to recover, get back to work, and marry you. I think it's safe to say I have very basic, very low expectations."

"Basic and low?" Andy raised and eye and chuckled. "I'm a low expectation?"

She gave him a look like she was agreeing with the idea, and then, she started to laugh, reaching for his hand again. The two hated losing that contact with each other; both had noticed that as their hands continually migrated toward the other. "Well, you're not a low expectation," she said in a flirty tone as she grinned at him.

"Already feeling the love, Sharon," he winked, a huge grin on his face. "Here I was all excited to take my bride to lunch."

"You really are not going to let that go," she chuckled.

"Nope, I finally snagged ya, my gorgeous bride," he flashed a huge grin. "I'm never going to let you go."

The two arrived at the Mexican restaurant a few minutes later, the place an old favorite of Ricky's. It was Rusty's favorite too, Andy's as well, but all of that really came from the fact that it had been Ricky's favorite. Sharon had introduced Rusty to it, and in time, she'd introduced Andy to it as well. Now, it was the family favorite for Mexican food, something she didn't eat often, but today, it was exactly what she wanted. The restaurant was pleasantly busy when the arrived, but they didn't have to wait for a table. After they were seated, she put her menu to the side, folded her hands, and she looked across the table at Andy.

He felt her eyeing him and glanced at her over his menu, "Yes?"

"Just like what I see," she offered a playful shrug.

"You are feeling better," he nodded, his lips pursed. "I like you when you flirt with me."

"Yes, I am feeling more human, not necessarily better," she pointed out. "I don't see how looking at you is flirting."

He gave her an odd look, "You do realize that's one of the definitions of flirting, eyeing someone you like, just like this," he said, giving her a once over look. She burst out laughing and looked away. He waited for her to stop laughing and continued. "Glad to see it, that you are feeling more human. How about after lunch we go home and take a nap? I imagine you are worn out; I'm worn out, and that sounds like the perfect activity for our afternoon."

"I love the idea, BUT," she enunciated and waited for him to lock eyes with her, "the kids. Emily is coming over at some point today."

"Right," he nodded. "I'm sure we could nap, rest even, before she does. What time is she coming over?"

"I'm not sure. I'd imagine she and Jack are almost done with their brunch, so I would assume this afternoon. It's been so wonderful having her here. Have I told you that yet?" she grinned, knowing she'd mentioned it before. "Plus, there's the one other issue."

"That is?" Andy inquired, looking toward her. She tapped her ring, and he grinned brightly. "Right, engagement, and the kids don't know. I don't know how I forgot."

She reached for his hands as she spoke, "It's going to be an unforgettable wedding. I can't wait."

"Are you going to have it all planned today? I know I've teased you about that, but what are your plans?"

She gave a light shrug, "No, I don't think so. It will be fun to talk to Emily about it, though, to get her ideas."

"Just name the time and place. I'll be there. I really don't care about anything else, and I'm not saying that to be rude. I was so scared I was going to lose you; it's a miracle we are both here on the road to recovery," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"I can't lose you either," she squeezed his hands. "You with your heart issues. We need to make sure you are doing well this week too with your appointments."

"We will," he squeezed her hands and dropped contact to sit back in a more comfortable position. "The idea of losing you, Sharon, it makes me sick to my stomach. I couldn't fathom it, still can't. I kept telling myself that we'd only just begun. Can I ask you something?"

Sharon drew back with a surprised look and shook her head, almost in disbelief, "Andy you can ask me anything. We've always been completely honest with each other. What is it?"

He paused, not sure how to ask, but then, he gave her a small frown, "You've told me that in your dream we got married, and then, you died shortly after that. What do you remember? That just seems like my worst nightmare. No wonder you were so out of sorts when you finally came out of your coma."

Sharon took a deep breath, trying to recall the memory. She cleared her throat and started to explain, "In my dream, we'd gotten married right around Thanksgiving. The actual dates are foggy, but it was only a dream," she smiled softly at him. "I was sick already, even for the wedding, but we both wanted to get married. Actually," she paused and raised a hand as she recalled more, "I take that back. I'd suggested calling off the wedding due to my health issues, but we talked, and you were persistent to continue with our plans."

"That doesn't surprise me," he grumbled. "Dream or reality, all I want is to marry you."

Sharon smiled at him, but then, as she tried to recall more of her dream, her facial expression changed. She cleared her throat again, "We went ahead with the wedding. It was beautiful in my dream, but of course," she rolled her eyes, "it was like Provenza's in that we were finishing a case as we were about to get married. The kids were irritated, and we acted like it was no big deal. I want it to be a big deal. I don't necessarily want a big production, but marrying you is a big deal, not something I want to do at 5:00 after locking up a murderer."

"Okay," he chuckled. "Deal. We can agree to not get married in the middle of a murder investigation. Devil's advocate, though," he winked, totally teasing her, "we grew close over a lot of cases, Sharon. Most of our relationship developed around cases."

"Our marriage will not, though," she gave him a look, and then, she smiled at him. He gestured for her to continue, "We didn't go on a honeymoon as I told you because I was sick. Instead, we were immediately thrust into specialists' offices for different appointments. My medication was changed a few times. I ended up in the ER a couple of times, and through it all, I refused to step back from work, to see what was important in my life. I refused to see that living for my family was more important than dying for a job."

"Wow," he said after she paused and looked at him. He nodded, "Powerful. I can see how that would have almost haunted you."

"Yes, and as I have told you, in my dream, I died at work, going against the wishes of my doctor, of you, the kids, the team-Andy, I went against what everyone wanted for me all for a case. I don't want that. I want our family to come first, our lives to be more important than work. We've both almost died due to circumstances related to work, directly or indirectly, and I want a life with you. Yes, I realize our lives are closer to the end than they are to the beginning, but I want to live for the moment, to live for us. It took us so long to get here," she gestured between them, "and no job, even Major Crimes, a place we both love, is worth giving up our lives, you or me."

"This dream really got to you; I can tell," he smiled sympathetically at her.

"It felt so real, all of it, but it was really a nightmare, nothing like I want to actually happen," she frowned.

"That's settled," he patted his hands on the table. "We agree on that. Your dream, or nightmare, won't be anything that will really happen. It will stay in your head as a sick, twisted nightmare."

"Yes, it needs to stay that way," she sighed.

"I love you," he winked at her. "I love you in sickness and in health," and Sharon started to laugh again, dropping her head. "What? Oh, I can't wait for this wedding," he smiled. "Before that, now, we just need to order. Where is our waitress?"

Sharon started to laugh as she dropped her head, "We are hopeless. We've been sitting here talking all this time, and we didn't even notice that no one has been by to get our order."

"You picked the place, Sharon," he winked at her.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm seeing the error of my ways. I picked you too. I'm happy to discuss my bad judgement while we eat."


	15. Chapter 15

"I could stay here all day," Andy grumbled when Sharon shifted and rolled slightly. The two were curled up napping back at the eerily quiet condo. It was Sunday afternoon, and while Sharon had been very glad to get out of the house for church and lunch, the otherwise normal activity was taking a toll on her recovering body. Andy was tired too; his new medication was having some odd side effects, sleep issues to name one. He'd first thought the sleep issues had been due to Sharon's coma, the uncertainty of their future together, but now that she was home, he was still having trouble sleeping. He planned to mention it to his doc, not that Sharon had been home long, and not that he still didn't have reason to be stressed, but it was an issue. So, with the condo still quiet when they'd returned, the two had agreed on a well-deserved nap. Sharon, shifting, had alerted Andy that she was now awake. He'd dozed for over an hour, and the last 20 minutes, he'd enjoyed listening to Sharon sleep right there next to him, something, until recently, he wasn't sure he'd ever hear again.

"Did you sleep at all?" Sharon asked, aware of the sleep issues he'd been having. The two had been discussing all of the different medical ailments, rolling their eyes at their aging status. She rolled over to look at him, yawning as she did. "Hi," she leaned in to kiss him and then settled on her pillow again.

"I guess I'm still dreaming," he smiled at her as he moved his hand to rest on her hip. "There's no way you are home, actually resting, and that I'm lying here with you-all on a weekend when we aren't being called for a murder, and we don't have a houseful of kids."

"Hmm," Sharon chuckled, putting her hand on his face and running it down the stubble that had formed. "It is pretty great to be home. I keep trying to tell myself, convince myself really, that each nap is just a step toward recovery. I can't believe I'm napping. It's so not in my nature."

"I'm proud of you for listening to your body, for slowing down, or really, being forced to slow down and actually doing that," he added.

She nodded, "It is quiet. Have you heard from the kids? My phone wasn't going off was it?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "I dozed a little, but I would have heard the phone. I don't expect Rusty to let us know his coming and goings unless it's really late."

"No," she frowned, "I don't either. I thought Emily would text me when she was on her way over after her lunch with Jack."

"Think they are still hanging out?" Andy made a face like it was a horrific idea. Sharon laughed as he did.

"Stranger things have happened," she gave a small roll of her eyes.

"Mom," they both heard as they also heard the door.

"Speak of the devil," Andy grumbled. "It's just Emily. Take your time," he patted her hip and sat up. "I'll let her know you'll be out in a minute."

"Back here Em," Andy called, running his hand over his face. Sharon sat up slowly. Everything she did was slow, but she was moving around as best she could. Emily appeared in the doorway to their room; they'd left the door open for their nap.

"Oh, hey guys," Emily said as she spotted them in the room. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all," Sharon waved at her as she was getting her strength to stand. "We were napping and woke up not long ago."

"Ahh, okay, well, ahh, Dad is here, Mom," Emily said, giving her a 'sorry I'm springing something on you' expression. She made a face, and Andy glanced toward Sharon where he rolled his eyes. Sharon gave a slight shake of the head, and she looked back at Emily.

"Thank you for the warning," Sharon sighed. "He's left me a couple of messages, but honestly, I haven't returned many messages, just to you kids. I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll chat with Jack," Andy stood, flashing a fake smile at Sharon. He grinned at Emily, "Hope he's in a good mood."

"Actually, he is," she nodded and followed Andy back to the doorway where Jack was hanging up his coat.

"Oh, Flynn, sure you'd be here," Jack noticed Andy step into the room and rolled his eyes. "Thought I might get to chat with my lad, Rusty."

"Jack," Andy nodded, a blank expression on his face. "Rusty is out," he said through gritted teeth. "You get me, here in my home," he flashed a small smile.

"Well, I brought Sharon a bottle of wine to help with her recovery," Jack ignored that and started to explain. "I already put it on the kitchen counter. Say," he shook his hand at Andy like he was just coming up with a thought, "that isn't going to bother you, impede your recovery, is it? I know some alcoholics can't tolerate being around alcohol at all."

"No," Andy smirked, "you're right; some cannot tolerate it. Speaking as a recovering alcoholic, I can say that it's fine to have wine here. It's never been my drink of choice. I'm one of those who had a particular poison, know what I mean?" Andy gave Jack a look. "I know some prefer any alcohol-beer, wine, liquor, but me, I'm good Jack," he gave him another fake smile. "You?"

Not taking the bait, Jack glanced back at Emily, who had her arms crossed and was watching the interaction between the men. It was their typical banter; she just didn't see it a lot, but she was well aware of how the two men viewed each other. Jack gestured to her, "Your mom around?"

"Yes, dad," Emily sighed. "Of course, she's around. She's freshening up right now. I'll make some tea. I'm sure she would like some. I would too. Andy?" Emily looked at him, and he nodded in agreement. "Dad?"

"I'm fine," he held up his hand. "Never was much of a tea guy. Your mom and I never saw eye to eye on that."

"Not on much of anything," Andy grumbled to himself. Emily patted Andy's shoulder as she walked by him, and she looked to Jack again.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, if it's not much trouble," he nodded. Jack and Andy watched Emily round the corner, and then, they focused on each other. "So," Jack nodded, "how's she doing?"

"Thank you for asking," Andy gave a single nod, trying to get along as best he could with Jack. "She's improving a great deal, but she still has a long way to go."

"She always was a tough one," Jack admitted.

"Always was and still am," Sharon said as she stepped into view. "Jack," she gave him a slight nod. Andy turned toward her and quickly took two steps toward her.

"Sharon," he sighed, "where's your cane? Sweetheart, your balance is still off, and you could fall."

"A cane, Sharon?" Jack asked, as he watched Andy take Sharon's hand in his to steady her. She had been gripping the wall and gave him a small nod of thanks.

"My cane is there, by the door," she nodded. "I was leaning on you when we got home and went into the bedroom."

"Seriously, Flynn?" Jack almost bellowed, a horrified look on his face.

Andy snapped his head toward him, "Seriously? You're the one going there, Jack. Sharon and I were taking a nap. We're adults here. Can you please keep things respectable? Come on, Jack!"

"Jack," Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes, now fully able to focus on him. Andy nodded to the couch, and she returned the nod, the two speaking without words. "Let's all behave. Emily is here, and I don't have the energy."

"Fine, sorry," he raised his hand in defeat.

"Have a seat, Jack," Andy gestured to the chair. "I'm guessing you're here to check on Sharon, not bond with Emily."

"Andy," Sharon patted his knee as he sat next to her. Jack sat in the chair.

"Shouldn't have to be treated as a guest in my own house," Jack grumbled.

"Sharon pursed her lips and looked directly at Jack, "This has never been and never will be your place. You know that. It's our place; Andy and I live here."

"Tea is almost ready," Emily reappeared and looked to Jack. "Dad, do you want cream and sugar in your coffee like normal?"

"Just black," he nodded back to her. He looked at Sharon, "I've been told to cut back, and I'm starting with black coffee, no additives to it.

"Some might suggest starting with alcohol," Andy offered a shrug as he spoke quietly. Sharon nudged him, and he sighed.

"Coffee is almost ready too, then," Emily nodded and disappeared.

"Speaking of alcohol, I brought you a bottle of your favorite wine. I obviously know what that is," he smiled at Sharon. "I did check with Flynn to make sure it wouldn't get him drinking again."

"Jack," Andy flashed a fake grin at him, "if I can handle you in any capacity, I'm good, no need to drink," he winked.

Sharon cleared her throat, hoping Andy would behave, and she looked back at Jack, "Thank you, Jack. That was thoughtful. I can't have any now, not yet with the medication. My doctor wants me to be off a couple of meds I'm still taking. I appreciate the wine and will enjoy it soon."

"It's good to see you, Sharon," Jack said as he offered his first warm, legitimate smile.

"Thank you," she nodded. "It's good to be home."

"Here's the tea and coffee," Emily said, reappearing. "It's still really hot," she explained as she passed out the drinks. She looked at Andy, "Andy, I was thinking that maybe while the drinks cool you could help me with the things I have in Mom's car. I picked up some groceries, Mom," she said looking at her. "I wanted to make sure you were all set before I leave in the morning. When I leave here tonight, I won't see you first thing," she frowned and looked back at Andy. "Andy, if you would help me, we can give them a minute to talk. Oh, are you still okay taking me back over to Dad's place later tonight? I know he doesn't want to stay long and wear out Mom," she said, looking at Andy, and at the last part, she looked over at Jack. Both men nodded at her, understanding that she was watching out for her mom.

"Sure, yeah," Andy said. "I'm good on both, that is," he looked down at Sharon as he stood, "you're okay here for a few minutes?" Andy gestured between Jack and Sharon.

"Fine," she patted the side of his leg. He looked at Jack, "We'll be back shortly," nodding at him. "Sharon, don't try to walk without that cane. Jack, the cane is here by the door." Jack returned the nod, and they were all quiet until the door closed.

Sharon shifted to face Jack, and he sat forward resting his elbows on his knee, "It's really good to see you, Sharon," he gave her a soft smile. "Really good."

She nodded, "I'm glad you spent some time with Emily. That's good, Jack."

"Trying," he gave a soft sigh. "Seriously, though, how are you? Flynn actually taking care of you?"

"Jack," she pursed her lips again, "please don't start in on Andy. I don't want to go rounds with you every time I see you. You know he's part of my life, a huge part of my life," she emphasized. "That's not going to change, and the sooner you accept that, the better. Of course, he's taking care of me. He loves me, and contrary to what you think, he's not going anywhere."

Jack raised an eyebrow and let out a nervous chuckle, "Wow, okay, so it's serious?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, the nap doing her good now that she almost had a little spunk in her to fight back, "Serious? Are you SERIOUSLY asking me that?" Sharon snapped, as she emphasized it. "Jack, serious isn't the right word. He lives here, Jack. It's permanent. Serious is what I ask Emily about this guy she's seeing, what I ask Rusty about Gus. You know me Jack. Do you even think I'd have Andy living here if it wasn't serious?"

"Fine, fine," he said, and as Sharon smoothed her hair to almost calm herself, his eyes narrowed as his eyes spotted her ring.

"You're engaged to him?" Jack's eyes widened. Sharon, who in her irritation, hadn't thought about her ring being there on full display, dropped her hand to her side and finally just let out a long sigh.

"Yes, Jack," she nodded, now irritated. "We're engaged. The kids don't even know, so please, I beg you, if you want to do anything for me, don't tell them."

"I never thought you were going to marry the guy," he grumbled and sat back, defeated.

"Hmm, and I never thought you'd be the first to hear we are engaged," she rolled her eyes. "Let's just discuss anything else."

"Fine," he sighed. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, we've covered that," she gave him a small chuckle. "How have you been?"

"Better than you," he raised an eyebrow. "I've been fine, good even. I've been worried about you. I hope Flynn at least told you that I'd stopped by the hospital to check on you."

Sharon nodded as she reached for her cup of tea, "Andy did tell me you'd been by the hospital. Thank you for thinking of me, for checking on me."

"No matter what has happened between us, Sharon, I still love you and care about you, always have," Jack eyed her and gave a small shrug.

Sharon finished sipping her tea, letting the comment hang, and she looked back at him, "Where are you working now?"

"Ahh," he threw a wave, "I've moved around to a couple different firms, been at this one now about six months. We'll see," he shrugged again.

She nodded, "I hope you kept up with the kids while I was sick, Jack. Contrary to whatever you may think or have heard, they need both parents in their lives."

"I have been speaking to both of them a couple times a month," he offered. "It was good, odd too, having Emily stay with me. She's really matured."

"She's a grown woman with her own life," Sharon pointed out. "Kids have a habit of doing that, growing up, maturing, becoming their own person. Keep talking to them, and even if you think you talk to them enough, it never is. If I've learned anything through my ordeal it is to not take a day, a second really, for granted. Family is everything."

"So, were you awake or still comatose when Flynn slipped that ring on your hand?" Jack asked, trying to circle back to the elephant in the room.

Sharon actually wanted to smile, but she held back. Leave it to Jack to come up with a line like that, "I was very much awake. It goes back to my comment about not taking a moment for granted. I'm very excited to marry Andy. We're very happy together, and we love each other. It's taken me a long time to be ready for him, for marriage, but I am."

"He's a lot like me, Sharon," Jack gave her a glance. "I mean, you tossed me for leaving you and drinking. He's done a lot of the same things."

"Jack," she sighed and shook her head before she continued. "Jack, I'm not going to discuss the specifics of my life with Andy. If something concerns the kids, we can talk about it. Andy is no stranger to me, and we've worked on our relationship for a long time."

Years," Jack added. "I heard the rumors."

"What? You heard that I was friends with Andy Flynn before we were divorced," she let out a chuckle. "Come on, Jack. You know me much better than that. I was not the one with fidelity issues, and I'm not saying that to open a wound now, but I'm saying it to say let's leave this discussion where it is and talk about anything else. Andy is here to stay. He will be there when the kids get married, when we all become grandparents, when the kids do anything and want to involve us. He will be my husband; you do not have that title"

Jack just looked away and down at his coffee. He sipped it, and Sharon did the same with her tea. Finally, he spoke again, "Emily tells me you had some very strange dreams while you were in your coma. Was it some reflection on the past, our lives?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was almost as if I was in real time, still here, living. I think some of my dreams were based on what I could subconsciously, maybe," she shook her head, "hear from Andy talking or Provenza, or really anyone. It was like I was still involved in cases, going through the suspects person by person. At the same time, I had personal thoughts, like Rusty breaking up with Gus, and I think that must have come from him sitting there talking to me about Gus while I was in a coma. Doctors always say coma patients can probably hear a lot, and I completely agree."

"So, anything about me?" Jack gave her a soft smile.

She paused a moment, thinking back over things, and she shook her head as she sighed, "Actually, Jack, nothing. I don't say that to be rude, but almost surprised myself. Nothing at all-it was like you weren't in my dream at all."

"Really, okay," he nodded. "You dream anything good?"

"Good and bad," she told him. "I married Andy, but you and I would disagree on that being good," she gave him a nod. "The most horrific part of my dream is that I died in it."

"Died!" he sat back, surprised and raised his eyebrows at her. "What, you were shot? You married Flynn in your dream? Oh, now that sounds like something I would have shown up to voice my objection."

Sharon grinned because she knew he was kidding about the wedding part. She cleared her throat, "No, not shot, but my dream had me with a heart condition. I know you are aware Andy had a heart attack, and the best thing I can attribute all of this to is him-that, as I heard him talk to me about his heart issues that became part of me. In my dream, I had a heart condition and worked myself to death. I died falling on my desk at work, even though I'd been warned by my doctor and my family to rest and recover."

He gestured, "So, you died? Is that when you woke up, when your dream ended?"

"No," she frowned, "I could see it all, the funeral, things after the funeral. You'll find this funny," she chuckled lightly. "I should have known it was all a dream. I left a video for Andy and the kids. I called Ricky my first born in it. That should have been my clue that none of this was real."

He smiled, "Emily has always been very prideful of being the oldest. A blunder like that doesn't sound like you."

"No," she shook her head. "I should have fought to wake up then, knowing I'd never mess up the order of my kids."

"So, I was at the funeral, though, right?" he asked.

"No," she said quietly and looked to her tea, picking it up for another sip.

"Sharon, what? You have to know that I'd be at your funeral, not that I'll outlive you or anything, but that's insane!"

She gave him a slight smile, "Again, it should have been a clue it was a dream. I would have expected to see you there fighting Andy for the front row seat, arguing with him that you were my husband, not Andy."

He glanced down as a small smile formed. As he looked at the floor, he nodded, "Now, that sounds more like me."

"You weren't at the funeral; you weren't there for the kids. I believe I remember Andy and Rusty talking later, after the funeral, and they were alone because the kids had gone out with you."

"Listen," he looked to her with a serious expression, "not that I want to talk about you dying because you'll live forever," he smiled and continued, "but you know I'd be there for the kids. I know I've done a crappy job, and I am trying, even if it seems late. I realize I don't know my kids. They are adults as you pointed out, and I barely know them. I'm trying, even if it doesn't seem like much or enough. I'd certainly be there for them, for you, Sharon. We were married for decades. I wouldn't sit out your funeral. I know I walked all over our marriage, but as I said, I still love you. I'd risk being thrown out of the church by the priest just to come to your funeral."

"Thank you, Jack," Sharon said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "I hope we are both here for decades to come. The kids need that." She sat back and pulled her mug to her lap. The two settled into a comfortable silence.

"I guess Emily and Flynn should be back in a moment," Jack said after he'd sipped more of his coffee. Sharon hummed in agreement. "You're looking well, although, I'm surprised by the cane. I didn't realize you were so unsteady."

"It's getting better, but yes," she nodded.

"So, I wasn't there, not for the funeral, nothing? I didn't prepare your will for you, did I?" he chuckled at the idea that Sharon would allow that.

Sharon rolled her eyes at him, and the two turned toward the door as it opened. She smiled as Andy held the door for Emily. Andy winked at her, and she turned back to Jack.

"Behave yourself and be kind," she pleaded with Jack, nodding toward Andy. "No, you weren't in my will, and you certainly had not prepared it. Let's try to get along, Jack. We all have so much life left to live."


	16. Chapter 16

Oh, it felt good to be alone in her own home. Technically, she wasn't alone, but Rusty was sleeping, and that was good enough for Sharon. It was quiet, and she was alone. It felt glorious. She almost hated thinking that, admitting that, when she had spent so many years of her adult life alone, but she wanted to cherish these minutes. Andy had been wonderful; he was wonderful, but the two had been together almost every single minute since she'd come home from the hospital, and she just needed some alone time. It had almost been a blessing Emily had forgotten her heavy coat at the condo. She'd called early this morning, frantic, on her way to the airport with Jack, realizing the coat was at the condo, still hanging on the coat rack by the door. No one had noticed it, and when Andy had taken her back to Jack's place last evening, Sharon and Emily had been so emotional with her leaving she had just forgotten it. Now, it was early, and Emily needed the coat before she flew home. There wasn't time in the tight schedule to swing by the condo, so Andy had offered to meet Emily at the airport with the coat. It was perfect, just enough time for Sharon to enjoy the quiet moments. Sometime, she would thank Emily for this great gift.

Andy hadn't done anything wrong; Sharon just wanted time to herself. She hated the burden she felt like she was becoming, even if she knew she couldn't do everything on her own. It was ridiculous she had to use the cane, had to accept help to do basic things, and she was determined to regain some of that independence soon. She had been biting her tongue, not wanting to lash out at Andy, Emily, or Rusty for the care they were giving her. All three of them had been so sweet, so attentive. She knew they all meant well, but enough was enough. Andy was going to get the brunt of her frustration simply because he was right there from the moment she opened her eyes in the morning until he finally kissed her goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Yes, she needed some help, but right now, she needed a second to regain her sanity.

As she sat on her couch, her cup of tea in hand, she put her head back and thought about her visit with Emily. That brought a smile to her face. Emily was delighted to hear about the engagement. Much to Jack's credit, he didn't spill the news, and in fact, when Andy and Emily returned with lunch, he graciously left them alone. He stood, greeted everyone, leaned in and kissed Sharon's cheek, squeezed her hand, and he said he'd speak to her soon. It had been so unlike Jack, at least the Jack of recent. It had reminded her of the Jack she'd dated, the somewhat sweet and caring human being he could be at times. She'd been prepared for him to go off on Andy, to blurt out the news, but he simply nodded to them, hugged Emily, and left, telling Emily he'd be home when she finished at the condo. As Sharon smiled at the memory, she let out an audible chuckle and covered her mouth. Emily had been thrilled to learn of the engagement. Because of the way things had gone, Sharon waited until the Jack had closed the door before she looked to Emily, who was now at the dining room table setting up lunch.

"I'm engaged," she blurted out, catching Andy and Emily off guard. Andy later told her if he hadn't proposed himself, he would have almost not believed the announcement.

"Wait, what?" Emily stopped moving and turned quickly to Sharon. " Wait, engaged? Dad, no, wait," she spun toward Andy, the news just taking a few moments to sink in with her. "When did that happen? Dad was just here."

"Last night," Andy smiled brightly at her as he walked to Emily and put his arm around her shoulder, looking at her. "If you can handle me being around here all the time, I'm planning to marry your mom."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Emily squealed, throwing her arms around Andy to hug him because he was next to her. Sharon used the furniture, not her cane, to move slowly toward them, smiling at the sight. Emily caught Sharon moving out of the corner of her eye and moved to her, somewhat to stop her from walking without her cane. "Mom, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you didn't tell me before now!"

Sharon and Emily embraced in a hug, and Sharon spoke into her ear, "I wanted to tell you in person, and this is the first I've been able to do so. Obviously, I'm excited too and couldn't wait to tell you. You're the first to know."

Now, as she sat on the couch she held up her ring to look at it again. It sparkled in the early morning sunlight at just the right angle. It was a beautiful ring. Emily had loved it. Rusty had too when he'd finally come home later that evening, even though, he really didn't understand the different cuts and colors of rings. It had been a good afternoon. Sharon and Emily had talked about the wedding, about the different possibilities. Sharon and Andy had finally called the other kids, with the exception of Rusty, who found out when he came home that night. While it had been well received, it hadn't exactly been a shock. It was good news, and today, she was just settling into the realization she had a fiancé and a wedding to plan. It was almost overwhelming, but she knew like other things in life, she had to take one day at a time.

Sharon glanced at her watch. Andy was probably just about at the airport, and by her calculations, he would be home in another hour or so, depending on traffic. She was looking forward to his being home this week even if she was silently delighted with her alone time right now. Both had a string of doctor's appointments, and she had plenty of physical therapy sessions, but yes, their time together this week was exactly what she wanted, what they both needed. It would be good to just have time to be together, even if currently, she just wanted to be alone. It was an odd feeling, looking forward to being together while wanting to be alone, but she also knew that was part of being in a relationship-enjoying time together while cherishing the rare moments alone.

With her cup of tea empty, Sharon stood, deciding she was going to make a second cup. She often didn't have that luxury with having to rush off to work. Today, she was going to enjoy a second cup of tea. One thing she was realizing after her accident was how important it was to enjoy every moment-whether that meant seizing the day or relaxing and doing absolutely nothing. Right now, she wanted to walk to the kitchen and make a second cup of tea. That was something she could do.

Sharon glared at her cane and shook her head. One of these days, she was going to throw it off the balcony, that or make Andy and Rusty use it all day. Then, they would understand. She was beginning to understand Andy's moodiness when he'd been injured after his 'dust up' last year. That had been trying, but they'd gotten through it, even as they were really still in the early dating stages, well, she rolled her eyes, as she believed. They would get through this too. She loved Andy, but she was going to have to make sure they had more moments like this where she had some alone time.

With her cup in hand, she gingerly made her way to the kitchen, proud that she hadn't needed the cane. It wouldn't be long before she was moving around easily. She knew it. She was determined. It was a good thing no one was watching her because she didn't want to admit that she was very glad to see her dining room chair within reach. That short walk unassisted had been plenty. Her hand was shaking, and her shoulder, from the gunshot, was throbbing. Sharon reached out to grip the dining room chair, and somehow, she missed and found herself on the floor, the cup flying from her hand and breaking as it hit the floor. The noise from the fall was worse than the actual fall; the echo of the cup resonated throughout the room. She sighed and started to pull herself up there at the chair. She'd just lost her strength there with the chair and had lost her grip on the mug as she'd fallen down on her knees. Her arm had given out as it gripped the chair. That was her injured shoulder, and it wasn't strong enough yet to carry her weight. It was a simple thing, and she was fine. She wasn't going to improve unless she challenged herself, and she'd just done that.

"Sharon! Crap, Sharon are you okay?" Rusty ran toward her, sounding frantic. "Where's Andy. Are you hurt? Did you break something?" Rusty wouldn't stop talking, and she just wanted to get back up and on her feet. He was trying to have her sit, and finally, she put her hand out and patted his hand.

"Rusty, I'm fine," she said, exasperated as she sighed. "Honestly, it was a simple thing. I just lost my grip on the chair. The cup made it sound worse than it really was."

"Sharon, you could be hurt. Should we get you to the hospital? Did you break anything?" Rusty started to repeat himself. "When Andy feel, he bled everywhere. Are you bleeding?"

"Rusty!" Sharon finally yelled, and Rusty paused to look at her. "I'm fine. I'm not bleeding. Nothing is broken. I've only injured my pride." Sharon pushed away his hand and stood on her own, still gripping the chair. "I just lost my grip. That's all. I'm as good as new," she said as she brushed her hair from her face. "You don't have to worry. I'm going to clean up the mess I made and make a new cup of tea."

"Where did Andy go? He left you here?" Rusty looked to her, now horrified. "Just last night he was saying he wanted to be by your side forever, and where is he now?"

"Rusty," Sharon sighed loudly and looked at him. He was now standing next to her, and it felt good to Sharon to just stand and steady her legs. She gave Rusty a small smile, "Andy did not abandon me. I'm still an adult, your mother to be exact," she shook her head. "Emily forgot her coat. He is meeting her at the airport. You are here, and I'm capable of being on my own."

"You're clearly not!" Rusty exclaimed. "You just fell. If I hadn't been here-" he stopped when she raised a hand to stop him.

"I would have done what I did. I would have gotten up and moved on, as I'm trying to do. Honey, I appreciate the help, but I need to do some of this on my own. I want to get better. I want my independence. I love you, Andy, Emily, but the three of you have been hovering. I know I needed help, but I'm getting better," she told him.

"You fell, and you broke your favorite mug, Sharon," he frowned. "I wish you would have asked for help. I would have gotten you more tea. I didn't know Andy left. I've been through this too, Sharon. I watched Andy almost die on the floor. It scared me then, just as seeing you on the floor now scared me again."

"Rusty that was different," she tried and finally pursed her lips, looking at him. "Look," she shook her head, "we are all adjusting to the new normal here, and I mean that in many ways. I've been injured, which we all know. Andy has some dietary changes with his heart attack. Andy even being here all the time is an adjustment because that was just happening when I was shot. It's a lot. We're going to be okay, but right now, I just need to do this on my own, please."

Rusty looked over at the broken mug and then back to Sharon. He frowned, "I'll clean up the mug-no argument about it, and for now," he nodded to her, "I won't tell Andy you fell. That's the deal. If you fall again, I'm going to come clean with him like a suspect under interrogation. Deal?"

Sharon sighed and shook her head, and then, she started to chuckle, "You really are my son."

"Oh," Rusty said, smirking at her as he walked over to the couch, "you're going to use this cane today-part of the deal. I'll clean up, and you can take your cane and do whatever. Have your alone time. Like I said, you go back on your end of the deal, and I'm out. Look, I get that you want to be back to normal. We all want that, but," he paused and shrugged.

Sharon just nodded slightly and met his gaze, "Thank you. I just want some alone time."

"Fine, I will clean this while you do anything. Oh," he grimaced and looked to her with a horrified expression, "just don't like take a shower or a bath right now. I really don't want you to fall doing that while Andy's not here because Sharon, really, I've about had enough with the adults in the house falling in the bathroom. I don't need you doing the same without him here. I've already seen more than I ever want with you two, and yeah," he paused. "It was enough dealing with Andy in the bathroom. I don't need you too."

Sharon just started to laugh and opened her arms to hug him, "I'll accept the terms of your deal."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you seem to be healing nicely, and the report I saw from physical therapy is that it is going well, "Sharon's doctor said as he reviewed her chart. She was sitting on the exam table, and Andy was in the chair next to her. He had her cane; she had wanted to walk back from the waiting room to the exam room without the cane, but he'd insisted, claiming she had to use it until the doctor said otherwise. She got her way, just slightly, as she walked from one room to the other, after the blood pressure cuff wouldn't work correctly, without the cane. Andy hadn't said anything, but he'd just rolled his eyes. Now, she smiled at him. They were finding their feet with all of this, no pun intended, with her cane issues. They'd had some growing pains at home. She'd told him he was hovering. He'd told her she was too worried about his having another heart attack. He'd been overprotective; she'd been researching bland diets for them to try. They loved each other, and they would figure it out. Health issues for both, right after they'd moved in together was not the storybook romance they'd wanted, but both were just glad to be alive.

"Yes, I'm feeling stronger and stronger each day," she smiled up at him after taking her eyes off Andy. "So," she clasped her hands in her lap, "when can I go back to work?"

"Oh my-," Andy grumbled in the corner, just loudly enough for Sharon to hear him. She snapped her head in his direction, but he was smart enough not to say more and had his eyes buried in his hand. His elbow was propped up on the chair.

"We're not even close to discussing work," the doctor said, and Sharon turned back to him. He frowned, "I know you are anxious, but you had serious trauma, and you need to heal."

Sharon let out a long sigh as she looked down at the floor, "Okay, can you at least give me a timeline?"

"Tell me how you are doing with that cane," he encouraged her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm great," she said in a matter of fact tone as she shook her head. "I'm so great that I think we can agree I have no use for the cane. I'm moving just fine, no issues," she informed him.

"Really?" her doctor looked up from his chart. "I'm glad to hear you are doing so well with it. It's meant as extra support, and it is no sort of judgement on you and your abilities. You have nothing to prove with me."

"It's completely unnecessary," she explained to him again. "I'm ready to be rid of it. I'm moving very well, no problems."

"Sharon," Andy looked up at her from his seat. She turned to him, and he frowned, "Sharon, please tell the doctor everything."

The doctor looked between them, trying to figure out what he was missing. Sharon's jaw dropped open, and she shook her head at Andy, "Rusty!"

"Don't blame Rusty," he sighed. "Rusty talked only after I interrogated him," he explained. "I saw the broken mug in the trash, actually, it rubbed against my leg when I took out the trash. I could hear it rattling around in there. Anyway, I asked Rusty about it because he was home, and you were at physical therapy. Kid turned ghostly white, and finally, he told me you'd fallen.

Sharon sighed and turned back to the doctor, "That was nothing, an isolated incident a few days ago. I'm fine. I just overdid it that day. I was walking from the couch to the kitchen just fine. I fell," she enunciated the word and turned back to Andy to explain, "when I just wasn't looking and missed the chair. I was reaching for the chair and fell. It had nothing to do with being unsteady."

The doctor nodded, "Regardless, I would like you to use the cane. You haven't been home that long, and the cane, while annoying," he smiled at her, "is meant to help, as I said. I was going to have you keep using it, so nothing you just told me changes that. Now, let's discuss a few other things."

A half hour later, they were finally on their way to the car. Sharon had looped her arm through Andy's, which seemed to be the compromise to not using the cane. He had the cane in his free hand and reached with that hand to squeeze Sharon's hand on his. He looked to her, "I know you are frustrated."

"I can't believe Rusty told you!" she exclaimed.

"I wasn't even talking about that. I was talking about the fact you can't do what you want, that you have to rely on others, that you can't go back to work, that you have to use the cane, that you have to still go to therapy. I'm sorry, "he leaned over and kissed her head. He nodded to her ring, "You do have a gorgeous ring, there, Captain," he winked.

She groaned and shook her head again, "You are just trying to distract me with that ring talk."

"What?" he shrugged. "The doc noticed it too. He's allowed to say it's a great ring, but I'm not, the guy who gave it to you? Okay," he sighed.

"Can we just stop for now?" Sharon sighed as they reached the car. Andy unlocked the door with his remote, and he opened the door for her. Before she got into the car, she looked up at him, "Why didn't you say anything about my fall? You know it was nothing, really."

He rolled his eyes, "I know better than that. I wasn't going to say anything at all, but when you were going on and on with the doc, I just felt he should know. I know it's embarrassing, and I know you hate the cane. I was dizzy a lot after my blood clot. You remember. You helped me so many times. It was embarrassing that as a grown man, who had lived on his own for years, I had to stay with my new girlfriend and have her take care of me."

She nodded as she listened, and she chuckled at the end, "New girlfriend," she hummed. "Who were we kidding? We certainly were very comfortable around each other."

"Yeah, true, but still, the idea I had to have care-Sharon, I get it," he told her as he gave her a soft smile. "I'm not in an 'I told you so' mode at all. I hated that you felt the need to hide it from me, but all I want is for you to get better. Seriously, we need you back at work. I've got Provenza checking over things," he groaned.

Sharon laughed and nodded, "I'm just so frustrated. I think next week at my appointment, I'm going to see if he will at least let me do paperwork for work, even at home. That's a fair compromise. I wouldn't go into work; you could bring home the paperwork, but I could do that. My mind is good."

"The cloudiness is clearing up," he agreed. "Just don't rush things. I'm so happy to have you back, Sharon. I just want you well, both of us well."

"Your appointment is in, what, two and a half hours?" Sharon asked, looking at her watch. Andy glanced at his and nodded.

"May I take you to lunch, my dear?" Andy asked, flirting with her. She sighed, still wanting to be mad, but one glance at his flirty smile, and she rolled her eyes. Instead of answering, she got into the car. Andy nodded to himself, "I'll take that as a yes."

"This is pathetic," she said before he closed the door. "We're not even that old, and yet, our day is being spent on doctor's appointments for the both of us."

"Happy to be alive, Sharon," he winked. "I'm happy we are both alive."

The tension dissolved during lunch, and the two fell into their normal, comfortable state with each other. They really had been going through a lot. Andy had been talking to Provenza about it, but he knew Sharon really had no one. Having Emily home had been great, but he knew Sharon wouldn't go into details about their life together with Emily. He spent lunch trying to encourage her to reach out to Andrea.

"If you don't want to call Andrea for a girls' night, why don't you call Patrice? You two get along well, and I know you have a lot in common with Provenza and me," he flashed a grin.

"I am just hesitant to get out for some girls' night. I'm not in a shopping mood yet, and to be honest, I'm tired in the evening," she sighed. "I look terrible too."

"You look gorgeous," he corrected her. "Patrice doesn't care; Hobbs doesn't either, but I know you've been around Patrice since everything happened. Please, even if you two want to stay at the condo and order in, I'll set up everything for you. I'll make sure Rusty and I are out of your hair. I know you'd enjoy it."

"I'll think about it," she looked at him. "How was your soup?"

"Perfect for today," he smiled at her. "How was your cheeseburger?" Andy chuckled and winked at her.

"Delicious," she grinned. "I've been wanting one for so long. It really hit the spot, and I am almost ashamed I ate every single bite of it."

"I'm glad something tasted good to you," he said, looking at his watch. "We've got to get to my appointment. I'm glad you can come with me. I'd almost think my doc believes I'm lying to you about our mess. It's just been so crazy. You can finally meet her."

It took them another 20 minutes to get to Andy's appointment, and thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. The two had agreed to both participating in each other's appointments, somewhat to just hear what the doctor had to say. Both got comfortable in the exam room, and it took another 15 minutes before his doctor came in for his checkup.

"Mr. Flynn," Dr. Kent said, "ahhh, this must be the woman I've heard so much about these last weeks."

"Sharon," she said as she stood slightly, gripping the chair. Andy, even though sitting, reached over, to almost steady her. Sharon swatted away at his hand, and he rolled his eyes at Dr. Kent as he looked back at her.

"Doc, this is my fiancée, Sharon Raydor, and as you can see, she's real," he smirked. "She's also doing really well considering she's been shot and in a coma."

"You look great," Dr. Kent smiled at her. "Best wishes on your recovery. It would be an understatement to say he's been a little worried about you. Mr. Flynn, I'm hoping your blood pressure has regulated now that things are calming down at home."

"Doc, I've told you to call me Andy," he flashed a grin. "Have you seen how gorgeous she is? My blood pressure goes up when I'm around her."

"Oh, Andy, so corny," Sharon muttered and lightly chuckled from her seat. She dropped her head and continued to laugh before she looked at the doctor, "Dr. Kent, how is he doing? I'm not sure I'm getting the whole story."

She was studying Andy's chart and nodded as she did so, "He's doing well. The goal is to get him on track to avoid another heart attack. He and I have talked about several lifestyle changes, and those, coupled with just being aware of where he is now, monitoring him on a regular basis, I'm confident we can keep him around for quite a long time."

Andy winked at Sharon, and she gave him a broad smile. He nodded to Sharon and looked back to his doctor, "So, doc, is that all for today? They've checked my blood pressure, poked and prodded at me. Am I good to go?"

"Tell me how your diet is going," she looked to him. "Are you sticking to that heart-healthy diet?"

"Like glue, doc," he flashed a grin. "Healthy foods, things like fish and vegetables. I'm a model patient."

"Andy," Sharon coughed from her seat intentionally, and when he glanced her way, she frowned at him. The doctor watched the interaction and looked to Andy.

"You know, the one bad thing about your spouse, or almost spouse, being around you-home from the hospital-is that she has eyes and ears too. Those work just fine," she pursed her lips at Andy. "What is it? What are you eating that has her over there trying to keep quiet?"

Andy flashed an irritated look toward Sharon, and she gave him a slight shrug, paired with a small smile, "Just remember I love you, and two can play this game." He shook his head and looked back to Dr. Kent.

"I don't see the problem with spinach! Spinach is good for you," he nodded to the doctor. "Am I right, doc?"

"What are you doing to the spinach? How are you eating it?"she asked.

"Cooked spinach," he added.

"In a dip," Sharon added for clarification. "He's eating spinach dip at least a few times a week with our 21 year old, late at night."

"Hey, it isn't that bad," he said looking to the doctor. She was trying not to laugh, and Andy continued, "We started eating it one night, late, when Sharon was still in her coma. I don't even know why Rusty had it, but it smelled good. He even said the same, that it was spinach. We'd both been at the hospital, came home, and we just crashed on the couch. I've been eating it with pita bread, not chips, to make sure it's healthy. THat night, we started watching mindless tv to unwind, and the dip hit the spot. It's become our thing lately, tv and spinach dip."

"We need to talk more about the spinach dip," Dr. Kent nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, and Iike I said, it's spinach. I didn't see a problem. I don't eat ice cream or have a lot of other sweets."

"Andy," Sharon sighed again and met the doctor's eye. "Twizzlers."

Andy's eyes widened in surprise, "How do you know about the Twizzlers?"

"You cleaned me out! I opened the desk drawer to pay some bills the other day, and the bag has one, maybe two left. Rusty can't stand them, and as you always say at work, there's no such thing as a coincidence. You move in, I'm sick for so long, and the Twizzlers are gone. Now, unless you are going to say there's a Twizzler thief, fess up, Lieutenant."

"Fine," he nodded, "Twizzlers. They seem pretty harmless, and I have needed something to chew on. I don't drink, I don't do much caffeine, and my toothpicks haven't been cutting it, not the last few years. The stress I've been under with you sick, with me sick, with the team, the kids," he shook his head. "Twizzlers are perfect to chew on and keep my mind off things. Weird," he raised his hand in acknowledgement, "I know."

"Okay," the doctor nodded, giving them a small smile. "Now that we have all of that in the open, let's discuss your progress. Don't worry," she grinned and continued, "I'm only billing you for an office visit, not couple's counseling."


	18. Chapter 18

As the weeks continued, both Andy and Sharon saw improvements to their health. Andy was able to return back to work, eventually even coming off of his restricted desk duty to rejoin the team in the field. Provenza was still running things, as Sharon, who still had not been cleared to come back to work, had worked out a compromise and was doing paperwork from home. Dates were circled on the calendar at home marking different milestones coming up soon. The final clearance by her doctor, her work evaluation, her range requalification, and the most joyous event, their wedding-all the dates had been recorded and circled on the calendar. Nothing was going to happen quickly; everything had a process, but things were looking up for Sharon and Andy; they had a future when, months ago, that had looked so bleak.

It was now late January, and Sharon was enjoying her time back at work, even if that work was taking place from her living room desk. The holidays had been wonderful; the kids had squeezed in time to visit, even when they really didn't have that time. A brush with death had really put life into perspective for all of them, and while Emily and Ricky were only able to get home for about 48 hours each, Sharon had treasured that time with them. Andy's kids had been able to join all of them, making the condo very crowded, but as Sharon looked around at it now, she couldn't help but smile, still picturing every single member of her family around that room those two days. With Christmas over, she and Andy had continued with their different doctors' appointments, but now, Andy's appointments were finally slowing down. Hers were too, just not as quickly as his were. As her doctors' visits decreased, she found her physical therapy increasing. She was now going several times a week, usually in the later afternoon when Rusty or Andy could take her. She still was waiting that final clearance to drive; that was annoying her to no end, but she was still a bit unsteady, even if she hated to admit it. It was quite a surprise to her that her body was taking so long to rebound, but at least she was alive. She had another appointment coming up the first week of February, and both she and her doctor believed she would be rid of the cane and cleared to drive. After that, things with work could progress, and yes, she's already put those appointments and meetings on the calendar, anticipating she would be driving and getting back to normal. The work situation, at least allowing her to do paperwork, had been the compromise she'd wanted; her mind was now clear, no more cloudiness, and she could do paperwork. That was something easy for her, and she knew it would help the team. Provenza hated paperwork, and he often pushed it off on Andy when he could. With Andy in and out, helping Sharon and sometimes with his own appointments, the team was stretched thin. Provenza had been stretched thin for months, so she told him taking over the paperwork again was her Christmas gift to him. He'd almost hugged her, which told Sharon he really needed the help again. Now, almost a month later, she was so glad to be doing her job, at least part of her job. Andy had been bringing home paperwork in the evenings, and then, she would work through it that week. The first two weeks, she found herself buried in backlogged paperwork, but now, she was finally caught up on things. In fact, she was starting to go stir crazy, wanting to do more than just sit and sign paperwork; she was wanting to put her detective skills to use again and soon.

Her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts, and Sharon smiled, expecting it to be Andy during his lunch hour. She was so happy with things, but even she had to admit it was nice to have a few hours apart during the day. Getting used to living together was one thing, but since she'd been injured, she had barely had any alone time. These last few weeks had been good for both of them. She knew she'd rejoin him at work soon, and that was great, but now, she was glad for a little breathing room. She picked up her phone, and instantly, her smile faded as she saw the caller id.

"Jack?" she asked, as she answered, her mind instantly wondering if something was wrong.

"Sharon, hi," he said, "hope I didn't wake you."

Sharon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Jack had been better, good actually, since she'd been injured, but still, he was clueless, something she remembered from when they'd been married. Even when he'd been sober and doing well, he had always been clueless.

"No, Jack, I wasn't sleeping," she said. "I haven't had to nap in a few weeks now. I'm getting stronger and stronger. Can I help you with something?"

"Ahh, yeah, I finished a client meeting nearby, and I wanted to see if I could drop by the old homestead and get the box of mementos Emily wants. I'm going to see her next week," he explained.

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the homestead comment; Jack assumed that because he forgot everything, everyone forgot everything. She nodded, even though he couldn't see it, "Yes, Jack, I know you are going to see Emily next week. I'm happy for both of you. She's looking forward to it too."

"She said she'd gone through some of her old things there at Christmas, said that Flynn was cleaning out her childhood boxes, and she had to rescue them from the garbage," he told her.

"Jack," Sharon sighed, "that is not what happened. You and I both know that. Andy had nothing to do with cleaning out Emily's things. We were all doing some spring cleaning while they were here. I'm trying to empty that storage unit. It's ridiculous Andy and I have two storage units, and we're trying to condense things into one. I'm finally realizing that Emily is never moving back to Los Angeles, that New York is her forever home, and with that, it's time she has some of her things from her childhood. She now has that bigger apartment and wanted them there with her."

"Still Flynn's fault," he told her. "That guy has just-"

"Watch it, Jack," Sharon stopped him. "Just stop. You and I have been getting along okay, and I'd like that to continue. Now, if we can turn the focus back to Emily's box of things, yes, I have it here, and yes, you can stop by to pick it up before your trip."

"Fine," he relented. "I'm about five minutes away, so okay if I stop by now?"

"I'll be here, Jack, and maybe you can help me with something then too," she said to him.

"Sharon, you know I've always been willing to do anything for you; I'll see you soon," he said.

Sharon hung up before she started laughing. She stared at the phone and just laughed-Jack willing to do anything for her? Right, he could think that, but she knew the truth. Today's favor wouldn't make up for the years he'd not been around to help her, but she would be very grateful if he could come through for her today.

Jack was at her door 10 minutes later, and Sharon was ready for him. The box in question was heavy and on the floor in the master bedroom closet. She hated to ask him to get it, but really, she wasn't supposed to be moving around without her cane. As much as she'd fought it over the last few months, it was helping, and she needed all the help she could get now to get back to work. Sharon opened the door after hearing Jack knock, and she gave him a small smile and nod, "Jack, come in, please."

"Sharon," he smiled at her, that grin of his instantly on his face. She knew that grin and had fallen in love with it decades ago. Now, she tried to keep from rolling her eyes each time she saw it. "You are looking well."

"Thank you," she said, stepping out of the way as she brushed her hair from her face. She gestured inside with the cane there, "The box is down the hall." Sharon closed the door, and she caught Jack staring at her as she turned back to him.

"Still using that cane? I thought you would have been done with that a long time ago," he said. "Maybe it's just useful now for keeping Flynn in line," he chuckled to himself.

Sharon ignored the comment and hummed as she followed him into the room. He stopped by the couch, and she moved back to her desk where she had been working, "I had hoped to be rid of the cane months ago as well, but my doctor, really my physical therapist too-they've had other plans. Both think I'm almost done with it, and with that, I should be cleared to drive again too. It's been a process. A gunshot such as I had created a lot of different problems, but," she gave him a small smile, "I'm alive and getting stronger each day."

"Really great to hear that, Sharon," Jack nodded. "So, what have you been up to here lately with all this free time?"

Sharon laughed out loud, causing Jack to narrow his gaze at her, wondering if he'd said something wrong. She waved at him, "I'm sorry, but it just doesn't feel like a vacation. I know you didn't mean for it to sound like that, but that's almost as how it sounds. I'm trying to keep busy, and while I'm not at work, I'm cleared to do paperwork here at home," she gestured to the pile on her desk. Jack looked at it and scrunched up his face.

"Sharon, I should be surprised, but I'm not," he chuckled. "Others might have started to binge watch a television series or something, but you're back at work."

"I'm working on the wedding plans, too, Jack," she gave him a fake smile. "I didn't think you'd want to hear much about that."

"No," he scowled, and rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe I agreed to sign that annulment paperwork for you."

"As I've said, I haven't asked for much from you over the years Jack, and I've put up with a lot. Thank you, though, for signing it. A wedding in the church is what I want more than anything. I don't care about a fancy party or honeymoon, just a wedding recognized by the church. You gave me that, so thank you," she nodded to him.

"I know I put you through a lot over the years," he admitted as he shook his head. "It's not you getting married that irritates me; I realize we are done, and you've moved on, but really, Andy Flynn, Sharon?" He shook his head.

Sharon tried to hold back her smile at the mention of Andy's name, and she instead, looked to the floor as she spoke, "Well, to piggyback off of that, the box you need for Emily is in the closet, the master bedroom closet, by Andy's shoes."

She met his gaze, and as she did, he rolled his eyes at her and put his hands in his pockets. He shook his head, "You just had to move him in here, our home."

"It was never our home, Jack," Sharon looked at him and pointed. "We both know that. I bought this condo after the kids were out of the house, and at most, you stayed here a few times, none with me," she clarified and enunciated.

"Well, not for lack of trying," he flashed a grin and eyed her. "We were always good together."

"Not as I recall, but," she nodded, "let's not rehash things. You came for Emily's box. Let's get that for you. If I may, I would like to ask a favor of you as well, really, something that benefits both of us."

He looked up as they walked down the hall to the bedroom, "Oh, what's that?"

"A ride, Jack. I'd like a ride," she told him.

He paused in the doorway to the bedroom, and she stood by the door to the closet. He gestured to her, "A ride? How does that benefit both of us? I mean, I get it might help you, but where do you need to go, and how does that benefit me?"

"The way I see it, you enjoy spending time with me, which is ironic now because you had all the time in the world to spend with me when we were married, yet you constantly took off and lived out of state. Now that we are divorced, you seem to enjoy any time you get with me, so the benefit is that you'd get to spend some time with me today," she explained.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Where do you need to go? Do you have an appointment?"

"No, nothing like that. I need to go to work. I have all of this paperwork to turn in to Chief Howard, and I'd like to do that today. Andy could take it tomorrow, but I'm tired of others doing my job, things I can do. I can turn in paperwork IF I get a ride to work," she told him. "Please," she nodded.

He eyed her a moment, and he pursed his lips before nodding, "So, no timeline on this?"

"Just today," she said. "I figured you were heading back to your office, so it's not that far out of your way."

"I'll take you, but before that, I'd like to take you to lunch, and there's no negotiation on that. It's the least I can do, buy you lunch, after everything else. I can't remember the last time we shared a meal without glaring at each other," he offered.

Sharon sighed quietly and held back from rolling her eyes. Instead, she hesitated only briefly before she agreed, nodding at him, "Fine, lunch. I suppose we can get through lunch."

"Sharon," he looked to the ceiling and let out his breath before he looked back at her with a smug grin, "You know, we used to love each other, and we used to love getting lunch together. Remember when I was in law school, and we'd meet up for lunch?"

Sharon looked to him, trying to hide her horrified expression, "We might have met up during your lunch breaks, but we never got lunch."

"Well," he winked, "we found much better things to do those days. Those were the days," he grinned. "You were working all kinds of crazy hours starting your job, and we barely saw each other, but those lunch dates," he winked, "I will never forget them."

"Sprinting home to hop into bed for an hour doesn't sound like my idea of a good time today, Jack," Sharon crossed her arms. "If you are offering to truly take me to lunch, fine, but if you have anything else in mind, no thank you."

"Sharon," he sighed. "You know I was just remembering the good old days. Relax, and before I'm disgusted anymore by standing in the room you share with Flynn, let's get Emily's box and get out of here. You get your ride, and I get to take a beautiful woman to lunch," he smiled at her.

"Hmm," she nodded. "I am going to just not say anything more, other than to thank you for the ride. Lunch, that's all on you, Jack. I just need a ride."

Lunch was a blur, at least to Sharon. Jack had a client meeting and didn't have a lot of time, but they stopped at his favorite Mexican restaurant, trying to reminisce with her about times they'd eaten there years ago. Sharon didn't have the heart to tell him that since he'd taken off on her, she hadn't been back to the place. It was fine, though. Jack was Jack, and while she knew he wasn't trying to win her back, he was trying to remind her of the man she'd fallen in love with now decades ago. Time didn't heal all wounds, and while Sharon had accepted her life as it was now, she really didn't wish to reminisce with Jack over "what could have been" conversations. Thankfully, lunch didn't take long, and before long, Jack was dropping her off at the police station.

"Are you sure you are okay going upstairs by yourself, Sharon?" Jack asked from the car. Sharon had just stepped out on the sidewalk, even though Jack had offered to walk her upstairs. For several reasons, she'd declined that, not wanting the help and not wanting to irritate Andy more than he would be when he saw her at work.

"I'm just fine, Jack," she gave him a small smile as she cradled the files in her arm and held the cane in her other hand. "Thank you for the ride."

"I'll change my schedule if you need a ride home," he offered.

"No, I made other plans, but thank you," she nodded. "Thank you for lunch. It was nice to do something normal. I'm trying to have normal days-work, lunch," she sighed. "It's a slow process but thank you."

"If you need anything, or if Flynn won't take you home, you call me," he gave her a single nod.

Sharon pursed her lips, "I'll be fine, Jack. By the way, have a good trip to New York. I am glad you are going. It's been a long time since you've seen her dance, correct?"

"Ahh, yeah," he looked down, and she could see him frown. "It's been maybe six years, longer I guess," he sighed and shook his head. "It's been awhile. Last time I saw her was here in L.A. when she did that summer program."

"Hmm, yes, that was close to 10 years ago now," Sharon nodded. Jack looked up, his face showing the shock of realizing that.

"Wow, 10 years," he sighed.

"Yes, you will enjoy New York. I know you haven't seen her dance there. It's an experience like no other, and she has a nice, new apartment now, bigger than her old one," Sharon told him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm staying with her," he chuckled. "Should be interesting."

"I'm sure it will be," she said, looking up at the cars on the busy road. "I'm going to let you go. Thanks again, Jack," she gave him a small smile and closed the door. She situated herself and started to the building. Yes, today was feeling somewhat ordinary, minus the pleasantries she's shared with Jack. She was finally getting back to normal.

As she rode the elevator, Sharon nodded to officers as they got on and off, many recognizing her. It felt odd to be here, but to not be here in full work capacity. She looked dressed for work, so most didn't realize she wasn't actually at work. As she watched the numbers climb, she smiled, realizing just how much she had missed this place. It was definitely time to get back to work.

She was two floors from her floor when the elevator opened, and Fritz stepped on, first not noticing her because she was at the back of the elevator with others in front of her, but quickly, his expression changed.

"Captain Raydor," he broke into a huge smile and maneuvered through the officers to stand next to her. She was leaning against the wall, and with her position in the corner, her cane was not visible. "It's great to see you, but I have to ask," he leaned in closer, "what are you doing here?"

"Hand delivering these," she said very clearly, holding up the files. "I wanted to turn in my paperwork and hopefully take home more work. I'm going stir crazy."

Fritz chuckled and nodded, "I imagine you are. While you and Brenda are vastly different, you are alike in many ways. I try to picture Brenda at home like you have been, and yeah, that wouldn't go well. It's good to see you up and moving around."

The doors opened then to the floor, and Sharon let out her breath as they did. She hadn't been up here yet, and if Fritz hadn't been standing there talking to her, she might have burst into tears. There were days she never expected to come back to work, and while she wasn't officially back in the office, she was well on her way. Fritz gestured for her to get off the elevator first, and she nodded her thanks as she did. He watched, and when she stepped into the hall, she turned to wait for him.

"How's the sidekick?" he nodded to her cane. "You know, that might come in handy to keep Provenza and Andy in line when you return. Of course," he shrugged, "with that in mind, it would be useful for work and home."

Sharon chucked and nodded, "Yes, there are days I would like to take my frustration out on this cane. It's coming along, my rehab," she explained. "I hope to be done with this cane in another few weeks, and with that, I'm expecting to start my return to work process."

"Ahh, very good," he nodded. "I look forward to the day, and I don't even have to wonder that I will be notified when that happens, correct?"

"Chief, you will be the first to know," she grinned and continued, "even before Andy, so you know that says something."

"True, true," he winked. "Something about that office of yours, good for finding romance," he grinned. "Say, while I have you here, I have some news for you. I had planned to tell you when I saw you, but I expected that would be in a more professional setting."

"Chief if it's anything about our wedding, about working together-" Sharon started to say, but Fritz put his hand on hers as she started to gesture.

"Sharon, it's nothing about that. I have no issue with it, and as you know, there is no department regulation, surprisingly," he grinned. "I've told you that you and Andy can continue to work together. One of the perks of being the new assistant chief is that I can decide things as I see fit, especially when there is no regulation, so knowing you two, I have no objection. No, that wasn't what I wanted to discuss."

"Okay," Sharon pursed her lips and nodded.

"You are going to be promoted," he said, looking directly at her. "Commander Raydor has a nice ring to it."

Sharon's expression changed, and her eyes widened, "What? Promoted?"

"Look, I'm sorry this isn't more official," he gestured around him, as they stood in the hallway. "I did plan to tell you when you came back to work, but seeing you here," he nodded and smiled, "it seemed right."

Sharon looked down and shook her head, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it. Your actions in the courtroom will also earn you a commendation, but it's high time you were promoted. You should have been years ago. I'm correcting that now. Congratulations, Sharon," Fritz smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say," she said, meeting his gaze. "Thank you."

"You've more than earned it, and I'll happily do a proper ceremony for you when you get back to work, as soon as you get back to work. I'll even make Provenza spring for a party," he winked.

Sharon chuckled at that and shook her head, "I'm truly speechless."

"Well, think of what you will say when we do your ceremony, but for now, I'll let you just absorb everything. I haven't told the team, really anyone, because it is your news."

She nodded, appreciatively, "Thank you. I think today I will just enjoy coming back to the office. I'll tell Andy later, Provenza too, but for now," she smiled at him, "I'm going to enjoy the moment."

"As you should," he said, glancing to her paperwork. "Where are my manners? You're standing there holding paperwork for me, here," he said, taking the stack from her. "Thanks for this. I'm sure Provenza is excited to have you back on a limited capacity."

"The feeling is mutual," she nodded.

"Go," he gestured, "enjoy your team, and I'll speak with you soon, Commander."

"Thanks for everything, Chief," she gave him a small smile.

"Still getting used to that official title myself," he winked at her. "Still Fritz off the clock, Sharon," he smiled. "I think this will be a good year for you, and once you are back to work, Brenda and I need to have you and Andy over for dinner."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Getting back to work was one thing and now a promotion, wow."

"Seems to me I've heard a wedding is in store too," he gave her glance.

"I've heard the rumor too," she chuckled.

"Take care Sharon, and I'll be looking forward seeing you back here soon," he waved as he walked toward his office. Sharon took a deep breath and continued to her office, her team. It had been a long time, too long.

The team almost didn't hear her walk in, and she had to clear her throat for anyone to glance her way.

"Captain!" Amy yelled and jumped up, as Provenza looked to her and dropped his pen on his desk. Julio grinned, and Andy stood, resisting the urge to move toward her. The rest of the team was out of the room, and Sharon just smiled back at them.

"Hello everyone," she smiled. The team had been by the condo on several occasions, but this was different; this was where she felt most at home.

"Captain, good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Provenza asked. "We're working a case, and I know you aren't cleared for that."

"Sharon please don't tell me you drove here, did you?" Andy grimaced as he asked.

Sharon gave him a small smile, "No, but telling you Jack dropped me off almost sounds unbelievable," she smiled. "He did, though."

"Jack was at the condo? He didn't cause a problem, did he?" Andy said, now agitated.

"Ma'am, I can deal with Jack if you need," Julio nodded, glancing to Amy. "Sykes and I can handle him."

"Everyone," Sharon held up her free hand and smiled, "for once, Jack is fine, helpful even." She looked to Andy, "He came for that box of Emily's things to take on his trip next week when he visits her. I asked him for a ride here, and he countered that offer with lunch. So, I'm here after accepting a ride and lunch with Jack."

Andy rolled his eyes, and he looked to Provenza, who gestured at Sharon, "Okay, I'll say it because your other half over there is restraining himself. What are you doing here? You aren't cleared to be back at work."

"No," she agreed, "but I am cleared to sign paperwork. I did that. It's all signed and in the chief's office already. I'm back for more."

Provenza waved his hand at her, "There was at least two days of paperwork to sign."

"Provenza's idea of two days," Andy chuckled, but he looked to Sharon and nodded, "There was a lot."

"It's all done. I'm efficient," she gave a single nod, and when the team all looked at her, she sighed, "Fine, I couldn't sleep last night, and I started it then."

"This is your fault, Flynn," Provenza pointed at Andy.

"Me?" Andy pointed to himself, horrified. "How is that my fault?"

"You can't keep the captain in bed!" Provenza yelled.

"Words I never thought I'd hear in this office," Julio grinned as he spoke across his desk to Amy. Amy grinned too and looked at everyone as she spoke to Provenza.

"Lieutenant I never thought you would want to discuss something like that," she grinned.

"Stop!" Sharon said, trying not to sigh. She rolled her eyes and started to laugh, "I've missed you all. It's good to be here."

At that, the team stood and moved toward her, Andy hanging back to allow the others to embrace her. As they all started to talk, Andy looked to her. Sharon expected him to make a comment about being in the building, but he surprised her, "Jack wasn't a problem, was he?"

"No," she smiled, reaching to squeeze his hand quickly. The others had moved back to their desks, and Julio brought up a chair for Sharon so she could sit a moment to talk to them. She stood with Andy while all of that was occurring to chat with him a moment. Even with a case, they wanted to talk to her briefly. "He was okay, just Jack," she rolled her eyes.

Andy nodded, and suddenly, he raised his eyebrows, "Wait, you hauled out that box of Emily's? That was heavy, even I thought it was heavy."

"I had Jack get it," she told him. "Last thing I need is any sort of issue now when I'm so close to getting back to work."

Andy nodded, and then, he sighed, "Jack in our bedroom-just what I want to envision."

She gave him a playful shrug and tugged on his shirt, "Jack used to be in my bed, so it could be worse."

"Worst mental image ever," he grimaced at her and looked over to Provenza. "Provenza, you have paperwork for her? If you don't give her something, she's just going to stay and bother you, not that I mind," he smirked.

"Captain, I don't have much now since we are still in the middle of a case," he said.

"I'll lend an ear. What do we have?" Sharon asked.

"Ma'am, I'll just be the one to point out you aren't supposed to be working," Julio flashed a smile at her. "You don't have the heart to say no to this smile."

"Sharon you aren't waiting for Jack to take you home, are you?" Andy asked, now horrified. "I can run you home or have Buzz. Where is he anyway?"'

"Buzz is down the hall, dealing with some tech issue. Lieutenant Tao is helping him. Wes is in court," Amy told them. "I can take you home Captain."

"I'm fine," Sharon waved. "I've made other arrangements."

Andy glanced at her, the surprise evident on his face, "Other arrangements? Who is taking you home now? Rusty is working with Andrea, so those are two people we can rule out."

"Patrice," Sharon smiled at Andy and then to Provenza, who looked at her, surprised as well. "She and I are going to the flower shop."

"Oooohhh, are you going to look at wedding flowers?" Amy smiled and clapped her hands together. "I have already told you I'm very excited for you both."

Sharon nodded and smiled at her, "Yes, flowers. Seems as if someone who shall remain nameless," she glanced at Andy and then back to Amy, "has no preference on anything regarding flowers."

"What?" Andy shrugged as the team looked at him. "If I'm getting flowers for her, of course I care. It's her day; I want her to get what she wants."

"You can still offer an opinion too, Sir," Julio nodded.

Andy shook his head at Julio, "Watch this-Sweetheart," he grinned and winked at Sharon as she rolled her eyes for his calling her that at work. He sat on the side of his desk and crossed his arms, "What about roses? I like roses, so what if we just have roses everywhere for the wedding?"

Sharon wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "I do like roses, but I don't want that for the wedding. Roses everywhere, no, it smells like a funeral home to me."

Andy looked back at Julio who was now chuckling, and Andy just shrugged again, "The groom rests his case."

Sharon rolled her eyes, but she turned back to Provenza and Amy, "Patrice and I are going to have a low-key afternoon. She and I are going to talk to the florist. As you know, Lieutenant, she didn't want a big wedding, but she has no problem assisting me with my wedding."

"Again, Julio," Andy gestured toward Sharon, "her wedding-hear that?"

"I did, Sir," Julio chuckled. Sharon shook her head and looked at Andy.

"Keep it up, and you might not be invited to my wedding," she smiled.

"That would be your first mistake," Andy pointed to her and winked.

"No," Provenza said, throwing a file on the desk, "the first mistake was you throwing those puppy dog eyes at her several years ago, and the second mistake was that she reciprocated with her longing at you, flirting like teenagers here in the office. If we can finish this trip down memory lane, we still have a case to solve."

"I will leave you," Sharon said, standing with her cane. Andy stood too, and he walked toward her. "Patrice should be here soon, and I told her I'd meet her downstairs."

"She's not coming upstairs?" Provenza said, frowning.

"No, but we will bring dinner back for the team in a couple hours. Rumor has it you work late with an active case," she smiled at everyone. Her phone alerted her to a text, and she pulled it from her bag. "Patrice is 10 minutes away, so I will be on my way. Lieutenant, do you have that paperwork?"

Sharon retrieved the new paperwork from Provenza, and the team waved at her, as Andy stood off toward the exit waiting for her. She squeezed Provenza's arm as she left, and he looked to her in almost horror for touching him. She winked at Andy as she walked toward him, and Andy started to chuckle as he watched Provenza's reaction.

"I'll see all of you in a few days," she called out to the team. "Hopefully, I'm back to work in early February."

Andy offered her his arm, which she took, and he also took the files from her to walk with her to the elevator. He waited until they were in the hallway before he said anything further, "I would have brought those files home, but you already know that. I would have even brought you down here. Resorting to Jack," he shook his head and flashed a smirk at her, "you were desperate."

"Hmm, maybe," she nodded. "Still, I accomplished a lot today. I got some work done at home, was civil toward Jack, even had lunch with Jack, visited with the team, and now, I'm working on our wedding plans."

"So, you're just pointing out to me that you are basically back to full strength and all, ready to report to work," he said, as they stopped at the elevator. Sharon turned toward him and smiled, giving him a small shrug.

"Word has it the team needs a leader, even though things have gone rather smoothly in my absence," she said, playing with his tie. She looked at the tie, not up at him and continued, "Still, even with the good work the team has done, I've been told the leadership role needs to go to a commander." She paused her hand movement over his tie and looked up to meet his gaze. She could see the wheels turning in his head, and as her eyes met his, he flashed a huge smile, "They're finally going to promote you. It's about time."

"Fritz just told me; I ran into him on the elevator, and I spoke with him a few minutes," she grinned. "I can't believe it, even now, after I've had a little time to let it sink in with me. I never thought I'd make commander."

"Obviously, it's well-deserved," he said quietly. "I take it this is something you want to keep quiet for at least a little while?"

"Just for a few days," she patted his chest. "Be glad you are in my very limited inner circle and were privy to the information early," she said quietly in an almost teasing tone. Andy smiled back at her and nodded, as the elevator arrived at the floor. Andy took a quick look around the hall and leaned in to kiss her quickly.

"You're not technically at work, so I'm not breaking any rules," he said as he squeezed her shoulder. She grinned and shook her head, looking away briefly. "You're just stopping by, off duty, to check on me."

"Hmm, keep telling yourself that, but if you play your cards right, I might bring you dinner later. Patrice and I work on the flowers and then bring food. I love you."

"I love you too, Commander," he winked at her. "I am so proud of you."

She nodded her thanks, "It's like a dream."

"Only it isn't," he nodded to the elevator as the doors opened. "It's reality. You're getting better. You're going to be back at work where they will be promoting you to the role of commander. We're getting married, and we are living out our happily ever after."

She squeezed his hand and winked at him again as she collected her things to step onto the elevator. Andy gave her a small wave as the doors closed, and then, he started back to the office. Provenza met him at the door.

"Did the captain tell you what she and Patrice are bringing for dinner?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Andy, still grinning, paused and rolled his eyes at Provenza, "No, whatever they bring will be great. I'm sure of it. Don't we have a case to solve?"

"I am trying to plan when I'm going to eat, Flynn! I need to eat a regular meal before Patrice brings me any of her healthy junk. Having the captain in tow, those two will certainly come back with everything I don't want to eat. Why are you grinning?" Provenza gestured at him. "Don't even tell me," he sighed. "You have lipstick on your face."

"Like that's anything odd, Provenza. You know that you're married. Look at the two of us-you've been running Major Crimes since Sharon was injured, you're married-I'm getting married. It's like we've grown up. Never would have dreamed we would both be here," Andy sighed and shook his head.

"You with the captain," he gestured at Andy, "that started as a nightmare, but," he paused and tried to hold back his smile, "she's grown on me. I'm glad she's going to be okay, Flynn, and I'm glad things are getting back to normal around here. If we can just wrap up your silly wedding, things can really settle down. Do I really have to stare at that grin for months? Just go across the street like I did and get married."

"No, I'm not doing that. Patrice wanted that; Sharon does not. We're doing this the right way. It's been enough of a nightmare the last few months. I'm giving Sharon what she wants, her fairy tale," he gestured with his hand.

Provenza frowned, "Don't think of yourself as some knight in shining armor."

"Oh, I know that's what I am," Andy grinned. "I'm marrying the woman of my dreams, and you are going to be right up there by my side. It's going to be great."

Provenza frowned and shook his head, "I still can't believe our two wives have become best friends. Who would have predicted that?"

Andy shrugged, "Everything is just working out, like better than expected. I mean, we could have done without the whole shooting thing, but finally, Sharon is getting better. Let's get back to work, you old man. We need to solve this case. Remember, we're supposed to be having a double date this weekend."

Provenza looked to Andy as he opened the door to the office and sighed, "Here, I thought that was some dream."

Andy flashed a grin, "Face it, Provenza. This is our reality, no dream. We're a couple of good-looking guys with amazing women. We're still working the job we love, and everything is finally working out for us. What more could we want?"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
